Sang Penggoda (Sexophilia)
by apalahapalah298
Summary: "Byun Baekhyun adalah definisi dari sebuah kebinalan yang sesungguhnya, ia tidak pernah bisa hidup tanpa 'penis' yang bersarang dilubangnya. Baginya, harga diri tidaklah menjadi penting ketika dihadapkan pada sebuah kenikmatan duniawi.. ChanBaek/HunBaek/KrisBaek/KaiBaek/EXOfanfiction/YAOI/Mature content.."
1. Chapter 1

"Baekhyun."

Lelaki berparas cantik itu menoleh dan seketika tersenyum lebar ketika kedua atensinya melihat sesosok pria yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. Tangan lentiknya melambai secara spontan dengan kedua kaki yang bergerak menghampiri.

"Chanyeol Hyung."

Tanpa aba-aba pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu memeluk pria satunya dengan erat, hal itu sontak saja membuat pria yang lebih dewasa terlonjak kaget terlebih pemuda mungil itu juga menggesek-gesekan wajahnya di dada bidang yang lebih tua.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Hyung."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu tersenyum simpul sembari mengusak rambut yang lebih muda. "Hyung juga merindukanmu, kajja.. appa dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu dirumah."

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias.

..

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau masih mengingat kami."

"Hyung ini bicara apa? Tentu aku tidak pernah lupa."

Chanyeol tersenyum, saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Mobil siapa ini Hyung?"

"Mobil tetangga, aku sengaja meminjamnya."

"Bukankah ini mobil untuk ternak sapi?"

"Begitulah."

"Pantas saja aku mencium sesuatu yang tidak sedap sedaritadi." Ucap Baekhyun sembari menutup hidungnya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan, sesekali ia melirik pantulan sosok Baekhyun melalui kaca spion. Tidak terasa 8 tahun telah berlalu semenjak ia berpisah dengan pemuda berparas ayu ini. Saat itu Baekhyun masih berusia 10 tahun, namun karena suatu hal, Baekhyun yang sejak kecil sudah tinggal bersama keluarganya harus pindah ke ibukota.

Chahyeol masih ingat, Baekhyun dimasa lalu adalah adik yang sangat ia sayangi. Adik lelaki yang sering menangis hanya karena melihat seekor cicak yang jatuh dari dinding, adik lelaki yang sering mengompol ketika malam menjelang dan adik lelaki yang tidak pernah berani ke kamar mandi seorang diri.

Sekarang sepertinya sosok itu telah berubah, sosok yang dulu terlihat menggemaskan telah bertransformasi menjadi seorang pemuda yang begitu cantik. Baekhyun masih tetap terlihat menggemaskan, namun lebih daripada itu, ia terlihat jauh lebih 'menggoda.'

Rambutnya berwarna pirang, eyeliner tebal yang ia gunakan pun tampak membuat matanya terlihat lebih tajam namun terkesan sensual. Pakaian yang ia kenakan juga terlihat cukup ketat hingga memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya.

Rasanya Chanyeol masih sulit untuk percaya, benarkah sosok yang duduk disampingnya ini adalah Baekhyun yang dulu ia kenal?

"Hyung sudah menikah?" Baekhyun bertanya tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Belum."

"Kenapa? Bukankah tahun ini kau sudah berusia 28 tahun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sulit mencari perempuan ataupun carrier yang mau diajak hidup susah."

Baekhyun lantas menoleh. "Maksud Hyung?"

"Kakakmu ini hanya seorang pekerja di pabrik genteng dengan penghasilan yang tidak seberapa. Kau pikir, dengan kondisi seperti ini apakah masih ada wanita ataupun carrier yang mau menikah denganku?"

"Hyung bekerja di pabrik genteng?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Hyung bekerja dari pukul 07.00 pagi sampai 12.00 siang. Lalu setelah itu hyung pergi mencari rumput untuk ternak tetangga."

Baekhyun tampak terkejut. "Hyung pasti banyak melalui hari yang sulit."

"Tidak juga, Hyung tetap bersyukur dengan kehidupan seperti ini." Chanyeol tersenyum sembari menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum. "Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Appa sudah berusia 48 tahun, untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari ia bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan."

"Kuli bangunan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sehun bekerja sebagai tukang kayu sekaligus tukang las di bengkel las listrik milik sahabatnya. Paman Jongin juga tinggal bersama dengan kami sekarang."

"Paman Jongin? Kenapa? Bukankah ia punya rumah sendiri?"

"Rumah itu milik mantan istrinya, ia sudah tidak punya hak apapun lagi semenjak mereka bercerai."

"Paman Jongin sudah bercerai?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi. "Ne, sudah 3 tahun ini ia tinggal bersama kami."

Baekhyun lantas terdiam, banyak hal yang sudah terjadi selama ia pergi.

"Bagaimana dengan kehidupanmu di Seoul? Suho memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Sangat menyenangkan tinggal di kota besar seperti Seoul, tapi tidak ada yang lebih baik dari kampung halaman sendiri."

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum. "Syukurlah kalau begitu."

.

.

.

"APPA."

Sesampainya dirumah, Baekhyun langsung memeluk Yifan (ayah Chanyeol) dengan erat. Pemuda mungil itu juga menggesek-gesekan wajahnya di dada bidang sang ayah dengan begitu seduktif hingga membuat Yifan sedikit terkejut.

"Appa sangat merindukanmu Baekhyuniee.." Yifan balas memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

Baekhyun melepas pelukan mereka, ia tersenyum dengan sangat cantik sembari menatap wajah sang ayah.

"Aku juga sangat merindukan Appa."

Yifan tersenyum, jujur ia merasa cukup terkejut melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang banyak berubah.

"SEHUN HYUNG, AKU PULANG."

Baekhyun berteriak nyaring sembari berlari kecil masuk kedalam rumah. Sehun yang sedang menonton televisi diruang tengah pun sampai terlonjak kaget ketika pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu memeluk sembari menggesekan kepalanya di dada Sehun.

"Baekhyun? Ini benar kau?" Sehun melepas pelukan adik kecilnya itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. "Tentu, memangnya Hyung pikir siapa?"

Sehun tersenyum canggung, ia tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun telah banyak berubah seperti ini.

"Senang melihatmu kembali."

"Aku juga sangat senang melihatmu lagi Hyung." Baekhyun tersenyum sembari menggesekan kepalanya lagi di dada bidang Sehun.

Yifan dan Chanyeol berjalan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Paman Jongin kemana Appa?" Baekhyun menoleh menatap sang kepala keluarga.

"Dia belum pulang kerja, mungkin beberapa jam lagi dia baru pulang."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau sedang libur?" Tanya Yifan sembari mendudukan bokongnya di kursi depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. "Ne, aku sedang libur. 2 minggu, 2 minggu aku akan menetap disini. Boleh kan Appa?"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja boleh."

Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah mendengarnya, Chanyeol yang tak sengaja melihat itu pun ikut tersenyum secara otomatis.

.

.

.

"Yang tadi itu Baekhyun?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan serius.

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. "Memangnya kau pikir siapa?"

"Aku merasa.. dia banyak berubah."

"Berubah bagaimana? Ia tetap menggemaskan seperti dulu."

"Aku tau, Baekhyun memang menggemaskan. Tapi sekarang ia bukan Baekhyun kecil yang masih berusia 6 atau 10 tahun. Ia sudah berusia 18 tahun. Rasanya aneh sekali ketika ia masih suka menggesek-gesekan kepalanya di dada kita seperti dulu."

"Usianya memang 18 tahun, tapi sikapnya masih seperti anak kecil."

"Apapun itu, appa juga merasa jika Baekhyun banyak berubah. Terutama soal penampilan. Pakaian yang ia gunakan terlalu ketat dan terbuka. Biar bagaimanapun ia itu seorang carrier, ia bukan pria dominan seperti kita. Jika ia keluar dengan pakaian seperti itu, appa khawatir ia akan diperkosa oleh pemuda desa." Ucap Yifan yang ikut menimpali.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Aku juga cukup terkejut ketika menjemputnya di terminal tadi. Penampilan Baekhyun terlihat sangat 'mengundang.' bahkan tak sedikit aku melihat pemuda dan pria dewasa di sana menatap bokong Baekhyun tanpa berkedip."

"Aku pikir itu pengaruh karena ia tinggal di Seoul, biar bagaimapun pergaulan dan gaya hidup di sana pasti sangat berbeda dengan kehidupan disini." Sehun kembali bersuara.

BRAAKKK

Ketiga pria dewasa itu terlonjak kaget ketika pintu rumah tiba-tiba saja di dobrak dari luar. Jongin yang mendobrak pintu pun langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumah.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana Paman?"

"KAMAR MANDI." Teriak Jongin sambil berusaha membuka resleting celananya.

BRAAKKK

Jongin mendobrak pintu kamar mandi dengan keras sembari mengeluarkan batang penisnya dari dalam celana.

"AAAAAHHHHH."

DEG

Jongin terkejut luar biasa ketika melihat laki-laki cantik yang sedang duduk diatas toilet tanpa menggunakan celana. Paha mulus dan sesuatu yang terlihat begitu mungil tertangkap dengan sangat jelas oleh penglihatan Jongin.

"AAAAAHHHHH."

Baekhyun kembali berteriak sembari menutup wajahnya dengan menggunakan tangan. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Jongin tersadar dari keterkejutannya, lelaki berusia 45 tahun itu kembali memasukan penis kebanggaannya kedalam celana kemudian membungkuk dengan dalam.

"Mianhamnida, aku sungguh tidak tau ada orang lain di kamar mandi." Jongin langsung berbalik dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kencang.

BRAKKK

.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku jika dikamar mandi ada orang?"

Jongin mendudukan bokongnya di ruang tengah setelah melepas air seninya dibelakang pohon tauge yang ada dibelakang rumah.

"Bukankah kau memang sudah biasa masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa ijin?"

"Itu tidak berlaku untuk orang yang tidak aku kenal."

"Kau mengenalnya Paman, dia Baekhyun. Keponanakanmu."

Jongin terkejut luar biasa. "Baekhyun? Baekhyuniee?"

Sehun dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Wah.. aku sampai tidak mengenalinya, dia cantik sekali."

"Baekhyun memang sudah cantik sejak kecil."

"Aku tau, tapi kali ini beda. Dia terlihat jauh lebih mempesona."

"Biar bagaimanapun kau harus meminta maaf padanya Jongin ah, kau sudah masuk kamar mandi tanpa ijin." Yifan menatap adiknya dengan intens.

Jongin mengangguk. "Nanti aku akan minta maaf."

"Appa."

Yifan, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin secara serempak menoleh kebelakang ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun. Detik itu juga, nafas keempat pria dewasa itu seolah terhenti ketika melihat Baekhyun yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk putih yang melilit ditubuh mungilnya. Lekukan tubuhnya terlihat sangat jelas, handuk kecil itu terlihat sangat pendek hingga membuat paha mulusnya terekspose dengan jelas.

"Apakah ada kamar kosong yang bisa aku gunakan?"

Yifan menelan ludahnya kelu. "Gunakan kamar appa dulu, disini hanya ada 3 kamar dan semuanya sudah terisi."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Yang mana kamar Appa?"

"Di dekat dapur."

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. "Arraseo, aku ganti baju dulu."

Pemuda mungil itu berbalik, namun entah bagaimana, handuk putih yang ia gunakan tiba-tiba saja melorot hingga menyentuh lantai. Hal itu tentu saja membuat keempat pria dewasa yang tengah menatapnya terkejut luar biasa.

"Aigoo, handukku terlepas."

Baekhyun terlihat panik, ia langsung membungkuk untuk mengambil handuk yang terjatuh tadi. Namun hal itu lagi-lagi sukses membuat laki-laki dibelakangnya semakin membelalakan mata mereka kaget. Dengan posisi membungkuk seperti itu, pantat sintal nan bulat milik Baekhyun seolah diperlihatkan secara cuma-cuma dihadapan mereka.

Baekhyun langsung berlari ke dalam kamar sang ayah dengan wajah yang memerah malu. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada keempat lelaki dominan yang kini hanya mampu terdiam dengan wajah yang semerah tomat. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, namun yang pasti, naluri mereka sebagai lelaki dominan seolah terusik dengan hadirnya seorang carrier binal di kediaman mereka.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Baek, kau sudah selesai? Appa sudah siapkan makan malam."

CKLEK

DEG

Yifan kembali termangu, Baekhyun keluar kamar dengan pakaian yang terlihat cukup seksi. Hotpants merah muda diatas paha ia padupadankan dengan tank top ketat berwarna senada. Lagi, Yifan harus menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Kau.. pakai tanktop?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tanktop seperti ini sedang ngetren dikalangan para carrier di ibukota. Zaman sekarang tanktop seperti ini tidak hanya dipakai oleh perempuan saja Appa."

Yifan menggaruk tengkuknya pelan. "Yasudah, ayo kita ke meja makan."

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. "Ne."

..

"Ikan asin?"

Yifan mengangguk. "Persediaan makanan dirumah ini sudah hampir habis, hanya tinggal tersisa ikan asin. Appa minta maaf, seharusnya appa bisa menyiapkan makanan yang lebih layak di hari pertamamu kembali kerumah."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, aku akan tetap memakannya."

Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin hanya bisa terdiam ditempat duduk mereka. Sesekali, Jongin dan Sehun melirik kearah puting Baekhyun yang terjiplak jelas dari balik tanktop yang ia gunakan. Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang bahkan tidak berani menatap kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap sepiring ikan asin yang tersaji dihadapannya, alisnya kemudian bertaut ketika melihat ikan asin yang terlihat gelap.

"Ikan asinnya gosong ya?"

Yifan terdiam. "Gosong?"

"Terlihat jelas Appa, warnanya saja gelap begini. Api untuk menggoreng ikan asin tidak boleh terlalu besar, jika terlalu besar, hasilnya akan seperti ini."

"Ah, begitu? Appa tidak terlalu pandai memasak."

Baekhyun terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Apa selama ini kalian terbiasa makan masakan seperti ini?"

"Kami biasanya membeli masakan yang sudah jadi di ujung jalan sana. Tapi jika kami sedang tidak punya uang, biasanya kami hanya akan membeli telur atuapun ramyeon untuk kami masak sendiri dirumah." Ucap Chanyeol yang akhirnya menimpali.

"Lalu ikan asin ini kalian dapat darimana?"

"Pemberian dari tetangga." Ucap Sehun kemudian.

Baekhyun mengetukan jari-jemarinya diatas meja makan.

"Ah iya, aku baru ingat. Aku membawa beberapa bungkus kentang dari Seoul. Untuk malam ini kita makan kentang goreng saja, besok aku akan belanja bahan makanan di pasar dan membuatkan makanan yang lebih layak untuk kalian."

Yifan tersenyum. "Terimakasih banyak Baekhyun ah."

"Sama-sama. Aigoo, beginilah jadinya jika 4 laki-laki dominan seperti kalian tinggal dibawah satu atap. Tidak ada yang bisa memasak, tidak ada yang mengurus rumah dan tidak ada yang melahirkan keturunan ckckck. Kalian sungguh menyedihkan, carilah pasangan dan segeralah menikah." Baekhyun tersenyum sembari beranjak ke arah dapur.

Keempat pria dominan itu akhirnya bisa kembali bernafas dengan normal setelah sebelumnya pernafasan mereka seolah terhambat karena puting yang menjiplak dibalik tanktop yang Baekhyun kenakan.

"Aku bisa terkena serangan jantung jika terus seperti ini." Sehun berucap sembari mengusap dadanya yang masih berdetak tak karuan.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa Baekhyun seperti sengaja menggoda kita." Jongin akhirnya bersuara.

Yifan tidak merespon, pria berusia 48 tahun menghela nafasnya pelan. Sama seperti Sehun, saat ini ia juga sedang berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat.

"Chanyeol ah, apa yang kau lihat?"

Chanyeol tersentak, ia menatap kearah Jongin yang baru saja bertanya.

"Kenapa kau terus melihat kearah dapur?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aniyo, aku tidak melihat apapun."

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Baekhyun, appa boleh masuk?"

Baekhyun yang tengah mengusapkan krim malam diwajahnya berteriak dari dalam kamar.

"Masuk saja Appa, pintunya tidak dikunci."

CKLEK

Yifan masuk kedalam kamar dan tersenyum kecil melihat Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di meja nakas sembari merapihkan krim diwajah cantiknya.

"Appa mau kemana?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika ayahnya hendak beranjak sembari membawa bantal.

"Tidur diluar, wae?"

"Kenapa harus tidur diluar? Appa bisa tidur disini, ini kan kamar Appa."

Yifan mengernyit bingung. "Bukankah Baekhyuniee akan tidur disini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ne, kita bisa tidur bersama."

Yifan cukup terkejut mendengarnya. "Tidur bersama? Itu tidak mungkin Baek."

"Kenapa tidak? Saat aku masih kecil kita sering tidur bersama."

"Sekarang kau sudah besar Baek, tidak mungkin kita tidur bersama."

"Tapi aku tetap anak Appa kan?"

"Kau tetap anak appa-"

"Jadi, apa masalahnya? Tidak ada salahnya jika ayah dan anak tidur bersama."

"Tapi-"

"Appa, kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Aku sangat merindukan moment-moment yang sering kita lalui bersama seperti dulu."

Yifan terdiam.

"Appa ingat dulu Appa sering menceritakan dongeng putri Nam Jung dari Gunung Junggigo sebelum aku tidur? Aku sangat merindukannya Appa, aku ingin Appa menceritakan dongeng itu lagi seperti dulu." Baekhyun terlihat begitu antusias.

Yifan semakin terdiam, ia dilema. Apa ia harus menuruti permintaan putranya ini? Ia memang biasa membacakan dongeng itu ketika Baekhyun masih kecil, tapi sekarang? Keadaannya sudah berbeda. Baekhyun bukan anak kecil berusia 7 tahun lagi. Sekarang ia sudah berusia 18 tahun dan Yifan takut kehilangan akal jika harus menidurkan Baekhyun lagi seperti dulu.

"Appa, ayo kita tidur."

Tidur? Entah kenapa Yifan berpikir jika tidur yang dimaksud Baekhyun adalah tidur dengan maksud yang berbeda.

.

.

.

"Dahulu kala, ada seorang putri cantik jelita bernama Nam Jung yang dibuang oleh ibu tirinya di Gunung Junggigo. Suatu hari, ia tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan seekor harimau gunung yang mampu berbicara. Harimau itu bisa mengabulkan semua permintaan sang putri dengan syarat ia harus mencium si harimau itu. Sang putri tidak punya pilihan, ia terpaksa mencium harimau itu agar ia bisa membalaskan dendamnya pada sang ibu tiri. Namun diluar dugaan, harimau itu langsung berubah menjadi pangeran tampan yang telah dikutuk menjadi harimau selama 10 tahun. Singkat cerita, mereka kemudian menikah dan menjadi keluarga bahagia selamanya. Selesai."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Itulah ayahnya ketika ia sedang menceritakan dongeng. Ayahnya memang benar-benar payah untuk urusan mendongeng. Tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun menyukainya, ia sangat menyukai cerita dongeng ayahnya yang terdengar membosankan itu.

"Lalu bagaiman dengan ibu tiri putri Nam Jung?"

"Ia menyesal telah membuang putrinya ke Gunung Junggigo."

"Hanya seperti itu? Membosankan sekali."

Yifan tersenyum tipis.

Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang ayah. Posisinya saat ini mereka sedang tidur diatas ranjang yang sama dengan posisi terlentang. Yifan terlihat cukup kaget karena Baekhyun yang secara tiba-tiba menyandarkan kepalanya diatas dada.

"Dulu aku selalu tidur dengan nyenyak jika menyandarkan kepalaku di dada Appa. 8 tahun sudah berlalu tapi dada Appa tetap terasa kuat dan kokoh, sekarang bahkan terasa lebih keras dan kuat. Appa rajin olahraga?"

Yifan menggeleng. "Appa sering melakukan pekerjaan berat, itu yang membuat badan Appa tetap terlihat kekar diusia yang hampir menginjak 50 tahun."

"Auuchh, Appa memang keren. Aku suka pria maskulin, aku suka pria yang jantan."

Entah sengaja atau tidak, jari jemari Baekhyun bergerak memutar di dada sang ayah. Hal itu tanpa sadar membuat Yifan memejamkan matanya.

"Baek.. kau harus tidur diatas bantal."

"Kenapa? Aku suka tidur diatas dada Appa."

Nafas Yifan mulai memberat, detak jantungnya pun kembali berdetak dengan cepat.

"Appa.. tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, ia mendongak dan menatap sang ayah dengan ekspresi polos yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Keluarkan saja jika Appa sudah tidak bisa menahannya." Baekhyun tersenyum dengan sangat cantik.

Yifan menelan ludahnya dalam.

.

.

.

Pukul 00.00 tepat, Chanyeol dan Sehun tidur dengan posisi saling membelakangi. Dirumah ini hanya ada 3 kamar. Satu dipakai Yifan, satu lagi dipakai Jongin dan yang terakhir dipakai oleh mereka berdua.

Kedua lelaki tampan berbeda usia tiga tahun itu tidur diatas sebuah kasur lipat panjang yang digelar diatas lantai. Keduanya sama-sama belum tertidur, lebih tepatnya mereka sama sekali tidak bisa tidur karena satu alasan yang sama.

Baekhyun..

Sehun menghela nafas, lelaki berusia 25 tahun itu berbalik terlentang sembari mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sesuatu dibalik kolor hitam pendek yang ia gunakan tampak mengembung akibat hasrat yang mungkin belum tersalurkan.

"Aku tau kau belum tidur Hyung."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia tutup kedua matanya dan berusaha untuk berpetualang ke alam mimpi.

"Aku memang pria brengsek Hyung, harus aku akui aku cukup terangsang karena kemolekan tubuh Baekhyun. Aku memang bukan kakak yang baik, seharusnya aku tidak merasa begini pada adikku sendiri."

Chanyeol kembali membuka mata, ia ikut terlentang dan melirik kearah selangkangan Sehun yang sudah mengembung.

Sehun melirik kearah celana kakaknya dan berdecih pelan kemudian. "Bukan aku saja ternyata."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia tak memungkiri jika ia juga terangsang akan kemolekan tubuh adiknya sendiri. Itu semua terlihat jelas dari celananya yang juga mengembung.

"Menurutmu apa yang membuat Baekhyun menjadi seperti itu? Baekhyuniee ku yang dulu adalah bocah mungil yang begitu polos dan suci, bukan carrier binal seperti yang kita temui hari ini."

Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Aku juga tidak tau, tapi mungkin karena pengaruh pergaulan di kota besar yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu."

"Apa menurutmu dia masih perawan?"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja adik kita masih perawan, Baekhyun adik kita. Dia bukan carrier murahan yang bisa dengan mudah menyerahkan kesuciannya pada orang lain."

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Aku tau, Baekhyuniee kita adalah carrier baik-baik yang tak mungkin menyerahkan keperawanannya kepada sembarangan orang."

"Tentu, Baekhyuniee kita adalah carrier baik-baik."

"Tapi.. jika Baekhyun masih perawan, itu berarti.. lubangnya masih sangat ketat dan juga hangat."

DEG

Dada Chanyeol kembali bergemuruh hebat ketika Sehun mengucapkan itu.

"Aku bisa membayangkannya, lubang sempit nan hangat itu akan berdarah ketika sebuah penis besar menorobos masuk kedalamnya. Lubang itu pasti akan meremas dan menghisap kejantanan siapapun yang berhasil memasukinya. Siapapun lelaki yang beruntung itu pasti akan memejamkan matanya karena kenikmatan."

PLETAKK

Chanyeol memukul kepala adiknya itu. "Bisa-bisanya kau berbicara kotor tentang adikmu sendiri."

Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan segera berjalan keluar kamar.

"Kau mau kemana Hyung?"

"Mencari timun."

.

.

.

Yifan meneguk air dingin dari dalam kulkas, dadanya masih saja bergemuruh akibat Baekhyun yang tanpa sadar terus menggodanya. Beruntung Yifan masih bisa menguasai diri, jika tidak, mungkin ia sudah memperkosa anaknya sendiri.

Pria berusia 48 tahun itu lantas mengambil sebuah timun dari dalam bungkusan yang ia simpan di dalam kulkas.

"Appa."

Yifan menoleh. "Chanyeol, Sehun. Kalian belum tidur?"

Chanyeol dan Sehun saling berpandangan dalam diam, atensi mareka lantas teralih pada sang ayah yang berdiri kaku di depan lemari es. Terutama kearah celana sang ayah yang tampak mengembung.

Yifan menunduk lalu kemudian menghela nafas, ia kembali melirik kearah anak-anaknya yang lalu kemudian ia sadar jika celana mereka juga sama-sama mengembung.

CKLEK

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Jongin yang hanya menggunakan sebuah celana kolor tipis diatas lutut.

"Apa yang kau pegang paman?" Tanya Chanyeol yang melihat sesuatu ditangan pamannya.

Jongin melihat kearah tangannya sendiri lalu kemudian ia menggaruk tengkuknya pelan. "I-ini.."

Yifan hanya menatap dalam diam, jelas itu timun bekas pakai. Timun yang tengahnya dilubangi lalu kemudian isinya dikeluarkan. Setiap laki-laki dominan pasti sangat paham untuk apa timun itu digunakan.

"Jadi kita punya masalah yang sama?" Ucap Sehun kemudian.

Mereka berempat tampak menghela nafas dengan panjang.

"Baekhyun.. ia memintaku untuk tidur dengannya dan membacakan dongeng untuknya."

"Kau melakukannya?" Jongin menatap sang kakak.

"Aku tidak sampai hati untuk menolaknya, sialnya ia seperti sengaja menggodaku. Aku hampir saja lepas kendali tadi."

"Appa memperkosa Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Aniya! Dia putraku, appa tidak mungkin melakukannya."

"Sekarang Baekhyun sudah tidur?"

Yifan mengangguk. "Appa memaksanya tidur agar ia tidak terus-terusan menggoda appa. Sekarang malah giliran appa yang tidak bisa memejamkan mata sama sekali."

"Jadi.. ada berapa sisa timun yang tersisa?" Tanya Sehun kemudian.

Yifan menghitung sisa timun yang tersisa di dalam kulkas. "Ada lima."

"Bagus, kita masih bisa menggunakannya. Besok aku akan membeli 1 kilo lagi untuk persediaan."

"Kalian akan melakukan itu? Itu tindakan asusila!"

"Appa juga akan melakukan itu kan? Timun lebih baik daripada para pelacur diluaran sana. Appa pasti tau rasanya, pria akan sulit tidur jika spermanya tidak dikeluarkan."

Yifan berdecak frustasi, bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan anak-anaknya melakukan masturbasi? Tapi ia juga tidak punya pilihan karena ia sendiri pun harus mengeluarkan spermanya sendiri agar ia bisa terlelap.

"Arasseo, tapi hanya kali ini saja aku ijinkan kalian melakukan masturbasi."

Sehun dan Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Berikan timunnya Appa, biar kami yang lubangi." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian.

Yifan memberikan timun itu kepada Chanyeol, lelaki berusia 48 tahun itu kembali menghela nafas. Baru satu hari Baekhyun kembali, tapi seluruh penghuni rumah sudah dibuat kelabakan seperti ini. Yifan tidak tau apakah ia bisa bertahan atau tidak, tapi jika Baekhyun terus menggodanya, Yifan tidak bisa menjamin jika ia tidak akan menyentuh Baekhyun. Ia juga tidak yakin apakah adik dan anak-anaknya bisa bertahan tinggal satu atap dengan carrier binal seperti Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

FF baru lagi, FF ini udah diketik dari satu tahun yang lalu dan udah tamat. Cuma waktu itu author ragu buat up di ffn karena temanya begini. Tapi akhirnya author beraniin buat up sekarang.

Lebih dari 10 review, next chapter 2 yaaa..

Dan buat yang nungguin ff author yang lain, ditunggu aja. Author masih perlu waktu buat nyelesain yang belum selesai hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol merenggangkan otot-otot ditubuhnya setelah ia terbangun pukul 07.30 pagi. Semalam ia tidur cukup nyenyak setelah mengeluarkan banyak sperma. Beruntung hari ini ia libur sehingga tidak perlu repot-repot pergi ke tempat kerja.

Chanyeol melirik kearah samping dimana adiknya Park Sehun masih mendengkur dengan kencang. Sepertinya semalam ia juga mengeluarkan banyak sperma hingga bisa tidur sepulas ini.

Ia kembali merenggangkan otot-otot ditubuh kekarnya, lelaki berusia 28 tahun itu lantas berdiri dan segera berjalan keluar kamar.

..

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menoleh, namun ia langsung terdiam ketika melihat sosok Chanyeol yang nyaris telanjang dengan hanya sebuah celana kolor tipis diatas paha.

"Wae, kenapa melihatku begitu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian. "Hyung masih suka tidur tanpa mengenakan baju?"

Chanyeol baru sadar jika ia hanya menggunakan kolor. "Mianhae, ini sudah seperti kebiasan untukku. Kau tau disini tidak ada pendingin ruangan, jika tidak melepas pakaian, tubuhku akan berkeringat semalaman. Lagipula dirumah ini hanya ada laki-laki dominan yang tidak mungkin bereaksi melihat tubuh telanjang satu sama lain. Tapi karena Baekhyuniee sudah ada disini, hyung akan mencoba berpakian lengkap mulai sekarang. Sekali lagi hyung minta maaf jika membuatmu kurang nyaman."

Baekhyun agak terkejut mendengarnya, ia tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan menjelaskan sampai sedetail itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyung, lagipula Hyung terlihat sangat seksi tanpa menggunakan pakaian seperti itu." Baekhyun berucap sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia tidak salah dengar bukan? Baekhyun menyebutnya seksi? Dan apa itu tadi? Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya?

"Kita hanya punya kentang goreng untuk sarapan pagi ini, apa hari ini Hyung bisa menemaniku membeli beberapa bahan makanan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kebetulan hari ini hyung libur."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Yasudah, kalau begitu Hyung mandi dulu. Aku akan siapkan sarapan untuk pagi ini."

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi. "Ne."

.

.

.

"Hanya ada kentang goreng untuk sarapan pagi ini."

Baekhyun menyuguhkan beberapa piring kentang goreng diatas meja makan. Yifan, Jongin, Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah duduk disana untuk sarapan bersama sebelum pergi mencari nafkah terkecuali Chanyeol yang sedang menikmati hari liburnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, appa yang seharusnya minta maaf karena tidak bisa menyuguhkan makanan yang layak untukmu." Yifan terlihat menyesal.

"Appa tidak perlu merasa begitu, setelah sarapan aku akan pergi ke pasar untuk membeli bahan makanan. Chanyeol hyung akan menemaniku."

"Membeli bahan makanan? Tapi kami belum gajian Baek."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, aku punya uang tabungan yang bisa aku gunakan sementara waktu."

"Appa jadi merasa tidak enak."

"Jangan merasa begitu, Appa bisa menggantinya jika nanti Appa punya uang."

Yifan tersenyum, sungguh ia merasa beruntung mempunyai anak yang begitu pengertian seperti Baekhyun.

"Jja, makanlah. Biar aku ambilkan minumnya."

Baekhyun tersenyum, pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu lantas beranjak menuju dapur tanpa menyadari jika Jongin terus memperhatikannya sedaritadi.

"Apa ia tidak merasa kedinginan dengan pakaian sependek dan setipis itu? Maksudku, ia hampir seperti telanjang dimataku."

"Baekhyun benar-benar cantik." Ucap Sehun yang juga ikut memperhatikan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap sang ayah. "Aku rasa Appa harus bicara pada Baekhyun, caranya berpenampilan harus dibenahi. Ia tidak bisa menyamakan penampilannya ketika berada di kota dengan desa."

Yifan menghela nafas. "Akan appa coba."

"Minuman siap."

Baekhyun tersenyum sembari membawa nampan berisi 5 buah gelas plastik yang sudah diisi air putih. Ia terlihat begitu bersemangat, namun karena terlalu bersemangat, pemuda berparas ayu itu tidak memperhatikan langkahnya hingga tersandung kakinya sendiri.

PRAAANG!

Baekhyun terjatuh dan air yang ia bawa tumpah semua hingga membasahi tanktop yang Baekhyun kenakan. Keempat lelaki dominan tadi tentu saja merasa terkejut dan secara refleks membantu pria yang lebih muda untuk berdiri.

"Bajuku basah semua."

DEG

GLUKK!

Yifan, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin lagi-lagi menelan ludah mereka gugup ketika melihat tanktop yang Baekhyun kenakan basah semua. Bentuk tubuhnya saat ini benar-benar tercetak dengan jelas. Kedua puting berwarna merah muda bahkan menonjol dengan sangat jelas.

"Aku akan segera melepasnya."

"JANGAN!"

Keempat lelaki dominan itu kompak berteriak kencang ketika Baekhyun hendak melepas tanktop yang ia gunakan. Pemuda manis itupun sampai terlonjak kaget karenanya.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak boleh melepas baju?"

"Jangan disini, kau bisa melepas bajumu di kamar appa ataupun dikamar mandi." Sehun berbicara lebih dulu.

"Kenapa harus dikamar? Dulu aku sering bertelanjang di hadapan kalian."

"Itu dulu, ketika kau masih berusia 6 tahun." Jongin ikut menambahkan.

"Memangnya apa bedanya? Aku tetap Baekhyun yang sama seperti dulu." Baekhyun terlihat agak kesal karena ia dilarang melepas baju.

Yifan menghela nafas. "Kau tidak boleh melepas baju dihadapan kami Baekhyun ah. Sekarang kau sudah dewasa, kau bukan anak-anak lagi. Bentuk tubuhmu juga sudah berubah."

"Chanyeol hyung boleh bertelanjang dada kenapa aku tidak boleh?"

Keempat lelaki dominan itu saling bertatap dalam bingung, apa yang harus mereka katakan agar Baekhyun mengerti jika ia 'berbeda?'

"Chanyeol dan kau berbeda Baek, meskipun kalian sama-sama laki-laki, tapi kalian tetap berbeda."

"Berbeda apanya? Aku juga punya penis seperti Chanyeol hyung!" Baekhyun dengan cepat bergerak hendak melepas hotpans yang ia kenakan guna memperlihatkan penis mungil yang ia miliki.

"JANGAN!" Chanyeol berteriak dan dengan cepat menahan tangan Baekhyun.

"Dengarkan hyung Baek, kau bisa mengganti pakaianmu tapi tidak disini. Kau bisa menggantinya dikamar appa, hyung akan menunggu diluar."

.

.

.

"Masuklah, hyung akan menunggu diluar."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam ketika kakak lelakinya itu meminta ia untuk masuk kedalam kamar sang ayah.

"Kau bisa sakit jika tidak segera mengganti bajumu Baek."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh melepas pakaianku dihadapan kalian?"

"Karena kau berbeda."

"Berbeda apanya? Kita sama-sama laki-laki." Baekhyun terlihat kesal, ia bahkan sampai mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau memang laki-laki, tapi laki-laki yang berbeda. Hyung, Sehun, appa dan paman Jongin adalah laki-laki dominan sedangkan kau seorang carrier."

"Aku juga bisa menjadi laki-laki dominan!" Ucap Baekhyun menggebu-gebu.

"Tidak ada laki-laki dominan yang mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti ini." Chanyeol mencubit bibir mungil Baekhyun dengan gemas.

Baekhyun semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya, Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Sudahlah, cepat ganti pakaianmu. Kita berangkat ke pasar setelah ini."

..

Chanyeol memarkirkan motornya di parkiran Pasar Deongdajeon yang merupakan salah satu pasar tradisional terbesar yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari desa tempat tinggal Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin membeli beberapa sayuran dan juga daging ayam."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sekilas, lelaki berusia 28 tahun itu kemudian menghela nafas ketika melihat banyak laki-laki yang melirik Baekhyun secara diam-diam. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin sekali mencongkel bola mata mereka satu persatu.

Tapi.. mereka tidak bisa disalahkan sepenuhnya, penampilan Baekhyun terlalu memancing hingga banyak laki-laki yang secara refleks menatap kearahnya.

Chanyeol dengan segera melepas jaket jeans yang ia kenakan dan memakaikannya di pundak Baekhyun. Jaket itu terlihat sangat kebesaran jika dipakai oleh orang semungil Baekhyun.

"Kenapa aku harus memakai ini Hyung?"

"Pakaianmu terlalu terbuka, gunakanlah pakaian yang lebih tertutup."

"Hyung aku ini laki-laki, tidak masalah jika aku menggunakan pakaian yang sedikit terbuka. Lagipula cuacanya sangat panas, rasanya sangat tidak nyaman jika harus menggunakan jaket di cuaca sepanas ini." Baekhyun melepas jaket yang Chanyeol pakaikan barusan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, kenapa Baekhyun keras kepala sekali?

"Ini, aku akan masuk kedalam." Baekhyun memberikan jaket itu kepada Chanyeol.

"Masuklah duluan, hyung harus ke toilet dulu."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ne."

.

.

.

"SEHUN-AH."

Sehun yang sedang menebang pohon jati yang nantinya akan dijadikan bahan untuk membuat pintu dan lemari kayu langsung menoleh dan tersenyum lebar ketika melihat partner kerjanya kembali sembari membawa bungkusan yang berisi pesanan yang ia pesan.

"Ini pesananmu."

Sehun dengan segera mengambil bungkusan itu dan duduk menyandar dibawah pohon besar sembari melepas kaos yang sudah penuh dengan keringat.

Ia buka bungkusan yang isinya adalah rokok dan beberapa singkong rebus.

"Kopi dan air panasnya?"

"Aku membawanya, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Jihoon yang merupakan rekan kerja Sehun.

Sehun semakin tersenyum lebar, setiap satu atau dua minggu sekali ia dan Jihoon selalu datang kesebuah hutan yang banyak terdapat pohon jati didalamnya. Mereka sering menebang pohon-pohon besar disana untuk dijadikan bahan pembuat pintu ataupun lemari.

Terdapat sebuah kedai makanan kecil yang letaknya tidak jauh dari hutan itu. Biasanya Sehun dan Jihoon selalu memesan makanan, kopi ataupun rokok dari kedai itu dan membawanya kedalam hutan.

"Tzuyu menanyakanmu, katanya sudah lama kau tidak datang ke kedai." Ucap Jihoon sembari menuangkan air panas kedalam gelas kopi.

Sehun menghembuskan asap rokok dari hidung dan mulutnya, ada sensasi tersendiri setiap ia menghisap tembakau gulung ini.

"Aku tidak ingin memberikan harapan yang semu pada gadis itu."

"Mwo? Kau bertingkah seperti kau tidak menginginkannya padahal jelas-jelas kau sudah menikmati vaginanya."

"Kau tau dari mana?" Sehun menatap Jihoon serius.

"Saat itu kau membawanya ke semak-semak hutan ini dan menikmati tubuhnya bukan? Jelas aku tau, karena ada bekas ceceran sperma disana."

Sehun berdecih pelan, Tyuzu adalah putri pemilik kedai tempat dimana ia sering memesan rokok. Sehun tau Tzuyu menaruh hati padanya. Maka dari itu ia memanfaatkan perasaan Tzuyu agar ia bisa 'wik wik' gratisan. Lagipula Sehun tidak sepenuhnya salah, Tzuyu sama sekali tidak melawan dan cenderung 'menikmati' ketika ia 'menggenjot' vaginanya kala itu.

"Menikmati tubuhnya bukan berarti aku memiliki perasaan kepadanya bukan?"

"Waaaahh kau benar-benar pria brengsek Sehun ah." Jihoon menggeleng pelan.

Sehun tersenyum remeh. "Jangan munafik Jihoon ah, setiap laki-laki dominan pasti membutuhkan seks. Dalam satu bulan kita harus berhubungan setidaknya empat sampai lima kali agar kejantanan kita terlihat sehat."

"Omong kosong, justru yang ada kau akan terkena penyakit jika terlalu sering bergonta-ganti pasangan."

"Setidaknya sampai saat ini aku masih baik-baik saja." Sehun kembali menghisap rokok yang terselip dijari tangannya.

"Bagaimana jika Tzuyu hamil? Ia terlihat seperti perempuan baik-baik, bukankah kau laki-laki pertama yang menyentuhnya?" Jihoon menyodorkan satu gelas kopi untuk Sehun.

"Tidak, ia sudah tidak perawan saat aku menggaulinya."

"Jinjja? Tapi ia terlihat seperti perempuan baik-baik yang tidak mungkin melepaskan keperawannya begitu saja."

"Jika ia perempuan baik-baik, ia pasti akan menolak ketika aku mengajaknya untuk berhubungan badan. Kalaupun ia hamil, tidak ada jaminan jika anak yang ia kandung itu anakku. Fakta bahwa ia sudah tidak perawan ketika aku menggaulinya saja sudah membuktikan jika bukan hanya aku laki-laki yang pernah menjamah tubuhnya. Lagipula vaginanya juga tidak terlalu nikmat, hidupku akan sia-sia jika menikahi perempuan seperti dia."

Jihoon menggeleng pelan mendengarnya. "Kau benar-benar pria paling brengsek yang pernah aku kenal Sehun ah."

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya Jihoon ah. Oh iya, kau sering berhubungan dengan para carrier kan Jihoon ah?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Aku hanya penasaran saja, antara perempuan dan carrier mana yang lebih nikmat?"

"Ya! Apa di otakmu itu isinya hanya selangkangan saja?" Jihoon tampak kesal sekali mendengarnya.

"Jawab saja, aku hanya penasaran."

Jihoon berdecak sebal. "Aku tidak tau, sejak dulu aku hanya menjalin hubungan dengan para carrier. Aku tidak tau bagaimana rasanya lubang wanita karena yang aku tau hanyalah lubang para carrier."

"Bagaimana rasanya lubang para carrier? Apakah nikmat, ketat dan hangat?" Sehun terlihat sangat penasaran.

"Ya! Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Jihoon terlihat sangat frustasi.

"Aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan carrier, maka dari itu aku bertanya."

Jihoon menghela nafas. "Tentu saja nikmat, para carrier yang aku kencani tidak pernah mengecewakan soal urusan ranjang, mereka yang terbaik."

"Jinjja? Waah.. aku jadi semakin penasaran."

"Wae? Sekarang kau ingin berpindah menjadi penikmat anal begitu?"

Sehun terkekeh. "Kenapa tidak? Sejujurnya ada seorang carrier yang membuatku terus memikirkannya sejak kemarin."

"Siapa? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

Sehun menoleh dan menatap Jihoon dengan serius. "Byun Baekhyun, adik bungsuku."

"Ne? Kau tertarik pada adikmu sendiri?" Jihoon terlihat cukup terkejut.

"Jangan salahkan aku, ia sendiri yang terus-terusan menggodaku." Sehun kembali menghisap rokoknya.

"Apa kau gila? Biar bagaimanapun dia tetap adikmu. Kau benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal Sehun ah."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tau Baekhyun itu bukan adik kandungku." Sehun kembali menghembuskan asap ke udara.

"Aku tau, tapi setidaknya ia sudah menghabiskan masa kecilnya denganmu. Kalian tetap saudara meskipun tak sedarah."

"Kau hanya belum melihatnya saja Jihoon ah, Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah berumur 18 tahun. Tidak ada lagi Baekhyun kecil bergigi ompong yang sering mengompol hanya karena takut akan serangga, yang ada hanyalah Baekhyun berpantat seksi yang sangat menggairahkan."

"Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir Sehun ah, bisa-bisanya kau berbicara jorok seperti itu tentang adikmu sendiri."

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku tidak tau apakah aku bisa menahan diri atau tidak. Tapi jika ia terus berpakaian seksi dihadapanku, mungkin cepat atau lambat ia akan mengandung keturunanku."

"Gila, kau memang gila Sehun ah. Tapi aku jauh lebih gila karena mendengarkan ocehan pria gila sepertimu." Jihoon langsung berdiri dan bersiap untuk menebang pohon kembali.

"Ya, Jihoon ah. Jangan pernah mengadu pada ayahku jika aku pernah tidur dengan beberapa wanita."

"Wae? Kau takut ia akan membunuhmu?" Jihoon bertanya sembari menyalakan mesin gergaji.

Sehun kembali menghembuskan asap rokok dari hidung dan mulutnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak takut, lagipula ia juga sering bersetubuh dengan kekasihnya."

.

.

.

Yifan memejamkan matanya erat ketika penis berurat tebal miliknya menyemburkan cairan hangat berwarna putih kental di dalam lubang vagina seorang wanita bernama Victoria Park yang merupakan kekasihnya.

Yifan dengan segera melepas penyatuan tubuh mereka dan menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya disandaran dinding. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk berhubungan badan dengan kekasihnya di sela-sela waktu istirahatnya sebagai seorang pekerja bangunan disebuah rumah kosong yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari lokasi proyek.

Victoria sengaja datang ketempatnya bekerja untuk memberikan bekal makan siang, Yifan tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk langsung menggauli tubuh sang kekasih yang sudah ia kencani selama satu tahun belakangan ini.

"Apa kau sudah puas?" Tanya Victoria sembari kembali memasang bra yang sebelumnya dilepas oleh Yifan.

Yifan mengusap wajahnya kasar, tentu ia merasa puas. Hanya saja yang menjadi permasalahan adalah ia yang justru membayangkan Baekhyun ketika sedang berhubungan dengan Victoria. Yifan pasti sudah gila.

Victoria tiba-tiba memeluk Yifan dari belakang. "Kapan kau akan menikahiku Oppa? Anak-anak sangat membutuhkan sosok ayah baru."

Victoria adalah seorang janda penjual obat herbal dengan dua orang anak. Yifan memacari wanita berusia 40 tahun itu tak lama setelah suaminya meninggal. Mereka sudah cukup sering melakukan hubungan intim selama satu tahun belakangan ini meskipun belum secara resmi menikah dan menjadi pasangan suami istri.

"Oppa belum memikirkan soal itu." Yifan melepas tangan Victoria yang melingkar diperutnya.

"Oppa tidak berniat menikahiku?"

"Bukan begitu, Oppa hanya belum siap untuk kembali membina rumah tangga. Banyak yang harus dipersiapkan dengan matang sebelum memutuskan untuk menikah."

"Apa yang membuatmu ragu Oppa? Apa karena pekerjaanmu yang hanya seorang kuli bangunan? Jika itu yang kau khawatirkan, kita bisa bekerjasama untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Kau bekerja dan aku berjualan obat, itu saja sudah cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup kita."

"Bukan hanya tentang itu, oppa benar-benar belum siap Vic. Tunggulah beberapa waktu lagi."

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu? Aku bahkan sudah memberikan tubuhku sepenuhnya untukmu. Apakah itu masih belum cukup? Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan pria lain karena Oppa sudah sering menyentuhku."

"Kita melakukan itu atas dasar suka sama suka, ucapanmu membuat oppa terlihat seperti pemerkosa."

"Maka dari itu cepat nikahi aku Oppa, Oppa tidak mengerti. Aku ini seorang wanita, aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi."

Yifan menghela nafas. "Maafkan oppa, oppa tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun. Waktu istirahat sudah hampir habis, oppa harus segera kembali bekerja. Sebaiknya kau pulang, terimakasih untuk makanannya."

Yifan memakai pakaiannya asal dan dengan segera meninggalkan Victoria yang terlihat sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Yifan.

"Oppa!"

Yifan tidak bergeming, ia seolah menulikan pendengarannya dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menghiraukan Victoria yang hampir menangis karena ucapannya.

Victoria mengepalkan tangannya erat, bisa-bisanya Yifan mempermainkannya seperti ini. Tidak, ia tidak boleh tinggal diam diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seorang lelaki seperti Yifan.

.

.

.

"Aku mau daging ayam, tahu, cabai merah, bawang merah dan bawang putih."

Baekhyun berdiri di depan sebuah kios kecil yang menjual berbagai jenis bahan makanan. Si bibi penjual cabai tampak sedikit termangu ketika melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang cukup terbuka. Singlet cokelat yang cukup ketat ia padupadankan dengan sebuah hotpans jeans pendek diatas paha. Lihatlah, lekukan tubuhnya bahkan tercetak sangat jelas.

"Ahjumma, telurnya satu kilo." Ucap seorang pria berkumis tebal yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri disamping Baekhyun.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar." Ucap si bibi penjual cabai yang masih menyiapkan belanjaan yang dipesan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari bersenandung kecil, namun tubuh kecilnya tiba-tiba saja menegang ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang meremas bokongnya. Bukan hanya sekali, tapi remasan itu terasa sampai 3 kali.

Baekhyun melirik kesamping dan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat pria berkumis tadi sedang tersenyum sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ia kembali memusatkan atensinya kearah depan dan meminta bibi penjual cabai untuk lebih cepat.

"Ahjumma, bisa tolong lebih cepat?"

"Tunggu sebentar, pekerjaanku bukan hanya untuk melayanimu." Ucap si bibi dengan sangat ketus.

Baekhyun bergeming, tubuhnya kembali bergetar ketika pantatnya diremas lagi oleh pria itu. Baekhyun ingin berontak, tapi ia terlalu takut karena pria ini terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Ia seperti seorang preman pasar yang membuat tubuh Baekhyun lemas karena takut.

Pria itu semakin berani meremas pantat Baekhyun hingga membuat pria mungil itu menggigil ketakutan. Namun, sepersekian detik kemudian sosok pria berkumis tadi tiba-tiba saja ditarik kebelakang.

SRETT

BUGH!

Baekhyun sontak menoleh, seketika itu pula ia dibuat terkejut melihat pria berkumis itu terkapar diatas tanah dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah. Pria itu tampak begitu kesal, ia langsung berdiri dan mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BEDEBAH TENGIK!"

Sosok itu tampak begitu murka, sedangkan Chanyeol (orang yang telah memukul pria itu) juga tampak menatap sang pria dengan sorot mata yang sangat tajam.

"Berani sekali kau menyentuh adikku!" Ucapnya dengan intonasi yang sangat tajam.

"SURUH SIAPA DIA MEMAKAI PAKAIAN TERBUKA DITEMPAT UMUM SEPERTI INI."

"Lantas apa itu berarti ia berhak untuk dilecehkan?"

"YA! Jangan bersikap munafik, akui saja jika penismu juga berdiri melihat pantat adikmu sendiri-"

BUGH

Chanyeol kembali melayangkan pukulannya tepat di pipi kiri sang pria hingga membuatnya tersungkur kembali diatas tanah. Para pengunjung pasar yang secara tidak sengaja melihat kejadian tersebut sampai berteriak riuh melihatnya.

Chanyeol mencengkeram kerah baju pria itu dengan erat. "Setidaknya aku tidak sampai hati untuk melecehkannya idiot!"

"Itu artinya kau juga tergoda, berhentilah bersikap munafik! Kita sama-sama pria dominan yang pasti akan terangsang jika melihat pantat adikmu."

"BRENGSEK!"

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

Chanyeol memukuli pria itu dengan membabi buta, amarahnya begitu memuncak hanya karena mendengar ucapannya. Chanyeol tidak tau kenapa ia bisa semarah ini, ia tidak tau apakah ia marah karena Baekhyun dilecehkan atau ia marah karena ia tak mampu mengelak jika ia juga terangsang melihat pantat Baekhyun.

BUGH

"CHANYEOL HYUNG, HENTIKAN AKU MOHON."

Baekhyun berteriak dan berusaha menghentikan Chanyeol yang hampir membunuh laki-laki itu. Baekhyun berusaha menahan tangan Chanyeol namun yang terjadi justru ia yang tersungkur secara tak sengaja.

BRUKK

"Ahhhh."

Baekhyun meringis, Chanyeol pun sontak menoleh.

"Baekhyun.."

Chanyeol dengan segera menghampiri guna melihat kondisi sang adik yang tak sengaja terdorong olehnya. Siku sebelah kanan Baekhyun tampak terluka akibat berbenturan langsung dengan tanah.

Chanyeol kembali menatap pria berkumis tadi. "Hari ini kau selamat, jika kau berani melecehkan adikku lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mematahkan lehermu!"

Pria berkumis tadi meringis pelan sembari menatap Chanyeol dengan sengit, ia ingin melawan namun wajahnya sudah terlanjur penuh oleh luka.

"Kita pulang sekarang." Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk sembari menundukan kepalanya dalam.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan sedang, ia membelah jalanan menuju kearah desanya dalam keterdiaman tanpa menghiraukan Baekhyun yang tampak masih sangat terguncang. Pria mungil itu hanya duduk diam dibelakang kakaknya dengan wajah yang tertunduk dalam.

Dulu, ia pernah menjadi korban penculikan seorang pedofilia yang merupakan tetangganya sendiri. Saat itu ia dibawa kesebuah rumah kosong dan hampir diperkosa, beruntung bagi Baekhyun karena Chanyeol mengetahui penculikan itu dan dengan berani menghajar penculik itu hingga babak belur.

Chanyeol juga mengalami luka yang cukup parah karena pada saat itu ia yang masih berusia 17 tahun harus berduel melawan pria berusia 40 tahun yang memiliki postur tubuh lebih besar dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sampai harus menjalani rawat inap selama beberapa hari dirumah sakit sampai luka ditubuhnya benar-benar sembuh. Semenjak saat itu Baekhyun benar-benar merasa berhutang budi pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kecil juga sering menjadi korban bullying teman-teman sebayanya karena ia bukan anak kandung dari Yifan. Baekhyun ingat betul, saat itu ia menangis hampir setiap hari karena teman-temannya selalu mengatai ia dengan sebutan anak pungut.

Namun, Chanyeol lagi-lagi selalu menjadi pelindung bagi dirinya. Ia selalu menjadi tameng dari hujatan-hujatan yang diarahkan kepadanya. Chanyeol selalu membelanya hingga anak-anak itu tidak berani mengatainya lagi. Chanyeol selalu memeluknya, ia selalu mengusap airmatanya ketika Baekhyun benar-benar merasa terpuruk.

Dan hari ini, hal itu terulang kembali. Chanyeol kembali menjadi pelindungnya, Chanyeol kembali menjadi penyelamatnya dari kesialan yang sebenarnya ia buat sendiri.

Baekhyun menatap punggung tegap dihadapannya, ia langsung memeluk punggung itu tanpa merasa ragu sedikitpun. Keinginan untuk memeluk pria jantan ini muncul secara tiba-tiba dipikirannya, ia peluk erat punggung itu agar Chanyeol mengerti bahwa ia sangat berterimakasih untuk semua kebaikan yang telah Chanyeol lakukan untuknya.

Lengan sebelah kiri Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar diperutnya, hal itu sontak saja membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

Chanyeol tetap tak bersuara, ia lebih memilih fokus pada jalanan di depannya dengan satu tangan berpegang pada stang motor dan satunya lagi menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lembut. Ia tau Baekhyun mungkin sedang terguncang sekarang, maka dari itu ia terus menggenggam lengan mungilnya sepanjang perjalanan seolah memberitahu bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih banyak Hyung, jika Hyung tidak menolongku, mungkin pria tadi sudah melakukan hal yang lebih parah lagi." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang mengoleskan obat luka di sikunya.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih, aku ini kakakmu. Sudah seharusnya hyung menolongmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Terimakasih Hyung, terimakasih banyak."

"Itulah sebabnya mengapa aku memintamu untuk menggunakan pakaian yang lebih tertutup. Kau itu ibarat bunga yang sedang mekar, kau bisa mengundang banyak serangga untuk menghisapmu."

Baekhyun terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Begitukah? Apa itu berarti aku tidak bisa melepas pakaianku dengan bebas seperti kalian?"

Chanyeol menutup luka ditangan Baekhyun dengan menggunakan perban. "Dengan pakaian seperti ini saja kau sudah dilecehkan, jika kau benar-benar telanjang, mungkin keperawananmu akan hilang."

"Tapi aku ini laki-laki Hyung, mana mungkin aku punya selaput dara."

"Kenapa tidak? Beberapa carrier dianugerahi selaput dara di anus mereka."

Baekhyun benar-benar terdiam.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau istirahat."

..

"Kau suka tempe goreng?"

Baekhyun menyuguhkan sepiring tempe goreng tepung dihadapan Chanyeol yang sedang fokus menonton acara televisi dengan sebatang rokok yang menyelip disela-sela jari kanannya.

Chanyeol mengambil satu potong dan menggigit setengah. Alisnya bertaut kemudian.

"Sepertinya kau pandai memasak."

"Aku ikut kursus memasak selama di Seoul."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Hyung kau merokok?"

Chanyeol megangguk lagi. "Wae, kau tak suka asap rokok?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak, aku ingin mencobanya."

Chanyeol seketika menoleh. "Mencoba apa?"

"Rokok, aku ingin merokok Hyung." Baekhyun berujar polos.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak boleh, kau tidak boleh merokok!"

"Kenapa? Aku laki-laki dan aku ingin merokok."

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan? Kau berbeda Baek, kau seorang carrier. Kau berbeda dengan hyung."

"Tapi aku ingin merokok Hyung." Baekhyun tetap keras kepala.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan serius. "Kau benar-benar ingin menjadi laki-laki?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Aku ingin seperti Hyung."

"Kalau begitu perlihatkan telapak tanganmu."

"Ne?"

"Perlihatkan telapak tanganmu."

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, namun ia tetap memperlihatkan telapak tangannya. Chanyeol kemudian menyentuh telapak tangan Baekhyun dengan pelan.

"Sekarang kau coba sentuh telapak tangan hyung."

Baekhyun menyentuh telapak tangan Chanyeol yang ukurannya tiga kali lipat lebih besar dari tangannya.

"Tangan Hyung kasar sekali." Ucap Baekhyun secara refleks.

"Kau tau perbedaannya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Telapak tangan pria dominan biasanya lebih kasar daripada tangan wanita ataupun carrier. Sedangkan kau, apa kau merasa telapak tanganmu kasar dan besar?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sembari menatap telapak tangannya yang mungil.

"Tanganmu sangat lembut dan kecil, terlihat sangat jelas jika kau bukan tipikal pria dominan. Wajahmu bahkan terlihat sangat cantik dan imut, dengan wajah yang seperti itu apa kau masih bersikeras ingin disamakan denganku?"

Baekhyun terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Tapi aku tetap laki-laki Hyung."

"Aku tau, Hyung tau kau laki-laki. Tapi kau seorang carrier, bukan pria dominan seperti Hyung."

Baekhyun merengut kesal, ia hanya ingin diperlakukan sama seperti kakak dan juga ayahnya, apa itu salah?

"Kau masih belum puas? Baiklah, ayo ikut hyung."

"Kemana?"

"Ayo ikut saja."

..

"Apa ini?"

"Ini adalah barbel buatan berbahan dasar semen yang telah dikeringkan. Appa sengaja membuat ini untuk berlatih dirumah. Angkatlah."

Baekhyun membelakan matanya, ia diajak ke gudang belakang rumah untuk mencari beberapa barbel buatan disana. Yang lebih membuat Baekhyun terkejut adalah karena Chanyeol meminta ia untuk mengangkat barbel yang terlihat sangat berat itu.

"Wae? Bukankah kau ingin disamakan dengan kami? Barbel seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang berat bagi pria dominan, lihat."

Chanyeol mengangkat salah satu barbel itu dengan satu tangan tanpa hambatan sama sekali, ia menaik-turunkan tangannya seperti seorang binaragawan yang sedang angkat beban. Otot bisep dilengan kirinya terlihat begitu kokoh dan kuat hingga membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Sekarang giliranmu." Chanyeol menyimpan kembali barbel tersebut dan meminta Baekhyun untuk mengangkatnya.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup, jari jemari lentiknya ia coba lingkarkan pada gagang barbel itu dan sekuat tenaga ia coba untuk mengangkatnya.

Baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga, namun barbel itu sama sekali tidak bergerak ataupun terangkat sedikitpun.

"Hyuuuuung beraaaat."

Chanyeol tersenyum geli, Baekhyun ingin disamakan seperti pria dominan tapi ia sendiri malah merengek seperti bayi. Pria dominan macam apa yang merengek manja seperti itu?

"Seorang carrier tentu tidak mungkin mengangkat sesuatu yang berat seperti itu."

"Apa tidak ada hal lain yang lebih mudah?"

Chanyeol mengusap terlihat berpikir sembari mengusap dagunya pelan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendaratkan bokongnya diatas kursi ruang tengah dengan wajah yang memberengut kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol memintanya melakukan banyak hal, mulai dari membetulkan pipa air, memperbaiki genteng yang bocor sampai menperbaiki rantai motor yang rusak namun tidak ada satupun pekerjaan yang bisa Baekhyun selesaikan.

Chanyeol juga sempat menanyainya tentang apapun yang ia ketahui tentang sepak bola namun Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tau apapun soal olahraga yang paling digandrungi para kaum dominan tersebut. Chanyeol pun jadi semakin enggan untuk memperlakukan Baekhyun layaknya laki-laki sejati pada umumnya.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk kecil yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Kenapa cemberut begitu? Bukankah kau ingin dianggap seperti laki-laki dominan? Tidak ada laki-laki dominan di dunia ini yang mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti itu."

Baekhyun terdiam, ia sedang terpaku melihat betapa kekar dan berototnya tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku juga ingin melepas baju seperti itu. Udara disini sangat panas tapi aku harus tetap menggunakan pakaian lengkap seperti ini."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Berdirilah."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku akan memperlakukanmu seperti pria dominan jika kau bisa melakukan satu hal ini untukku."

Baekhyun sontak langsung berdiri. "Jinjayo? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Pria dominan biasanya pintar berkelahi, minimal mereka bisa memukul seseorang dengan kuat hanya dengan tangan kosong. Sekarang coba kau pukul aku, jika pukulanmu berhasil membuatku tersungkur, maka aku akan memperlakukanmu seperti seorang pria sejati."

"Apa itu artinya aku boleh melepas pakaianku seperti Hyung?"

"Kau bertelanjang pun hyung tidak akan melarang."

"Jinja? Kalau begitu aku akan memukulmu dengan sangat keras."

Baekhyun terlihat sangat bersemangat sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis. Baekhyun lantas menarik nafasnya dalam, ia kepalkan tangannya erat dan sekuat tenaga ia pukul dada bidang Chanyeol dengan tangan kanannya.

BUGH

"AAAHHHH."

Baekhyun berteriak kesakitan, tangannya sakit sekali hanya karena memukul dada Chanyeol. Apa dadanya itu terbuat dari batu? Kenapa keras sekali?

"Rasanya seperti baru saja kau membelai dadaku Baek."

"Mwo? Membelai? Aku baru saja mengerahkan semua tenagaku untuk memukul Hyung!"

Baekhyun kesal sekali pukulan sekuat tenaganya dianggap seperti belaian oleh Chanyeol. Dadanya saja yang sekeras kayu!

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum. "Kalau begitu kau pukul lagi saja."

Baekhyun kembali menarik nafasnya dalam, kali ini ia benar-benar mengumpulkan semua tenaganya dan mengepalkan tangannya erat.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

Baekhyun kembali memukul dada Chanyeol hingga tiga kali namun lelaki berusia 28 tahun itu tidak bergeming sama sekali. Tangan Baekhyun yang justru menjadi berwarna merah karenanya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia lantas mengusap tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Tangan secantik, selentik dan selembut ini tidak seharusnya digunakan untuk memukul orang lain."

"Aku sudah memukul Hyung dengan kuat, dadamu saja yang terlalu keras."

"Tidak ada dada yang terlalu keras, kaunya saja yang terlalu lemah. Jika aku dipukul oleh pria dominan yang benar-benar kuat, aku pasti sudah mengerang kesakitan sekarang."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kesal. Chanyeol yang melihat itu pun kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau khawatirkan? Apa sebegitu inginnya kah kau menjadi pria dominan?"

"Aniyo, aku bukannya ingin menjadi pria dominan. Hanya terkadang aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang hanya boleh dilakukan oleh pria dominan. Seperti bertelanjang dada di dalam rumah misalnya, udara disini benar-benar panas. Aku tidak tahan jika harus menggunakan pakaian lengkap sepanjang waktu."

"Kau boleh melapas bajumu."

Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya. "Benarkah?"

"Kau boleh melepasnya jika hendak mandi."

"Aish, Hyuuuung.." Baekhyun berdecak sebal.

"Tentu saja kau tidak boleh sembarangan melepas bajumu."

Baekhyun membuang muka. "Aku membencimu Hyung."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya. "Sudahlah, hyung akan belikan kipas angin nanti."

.

.

.

Pukul 20.04 malam, hujan deras mengguyur desa. Chanyeol sedang sibuk membetulkan pipa air yang tiba-tiba rusak. Malam ini Yifan appa tidak akan pulang kerumah karena salah satu teman kecilnya meninggal dunia tadi sore. Ia pergi ke desa sebelah untuk melayat dan kemungkinan baru akan pulang besok pagi.

Sehun juga sepertinya akan pulang malam, anak itu memang sering keluyuran hingga lupa waktu. Sama halnya seperti paman Jongin yang memang jarang pulang kerumah karena pekerjaannya sebagai supir truk yang sering mengantarkan bahan bangunan, batu bara ataupun kayu keluar kota.

Ia hanya berdua saja dengan Baekhyun malam ini, carrier binal yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja meruntuhkan imannya.

"Hyung, kamar appa bocor." Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri kakaknya.

"Nanti akan hyung betulkan."

"Sekarang Hyung, aku tidak bisa tidur karena air hujan yang menetes diatas kepalaku."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, sebaiknya ia memperbaiki genteng kamar dulu.

..

"HYUNG KAU BISA MEMPERBAIKINYA?"

Baekhyun berteriak ditengah derasnya air hujan, ia menatap kagum pada sosok sang kakak yang kini sudah berada diatas genteng. Sekujur tubuhnya basah oleh guyuran air hujan namun ia tetap fokus memperbaiki genteng-genteng itu agar tidak ada air hujan yang masuk lagi kedalamnya.

Park Chanyeol memang hebat, dia adalah definisi seorang laki-laki sejati. Ia mampu mengerjakan semua pekerjaan berat yang umumnya memang dikerjakan oleh laki-laki dominan. Sejak dulu Baekhyun selalu tertarik pada laki-laki yang mampu mengerjakan pekerjaan kasar ataupun berat, entah kenapa laki-laki yang seperti itu terlihat sangat seksi dimata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol turun dari atas genteng dengan menggunakan tangga, segera setelah ia menapak tanah, pria bertelinga lebar itu langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumah.

"Diluar dingin sekali." Ucapnya dengan sekujur tubuh yang basah kuyup.

"Tunggu sebentar Hyung."

Baekhyun berlari masuk kedalam kamar, tak sampai satu menit, ia kembali lagi dengan sebuah handuk putih yang tersampir ditangan.

Chanyeol melepas kaos yang ia pakai dan mengibaskan rambut basahnya, Baekhyun lagi-lagi dibuat tertegun. Tubuh kakaknya ini benar-benar seksi, jantungnya selalu berdetak diatas rata-rata setiap kali melihatnya.

"Terimakasih Baek." Chanyeol mengambil handuk ditangan Baekhyun dan mengusap air ditubuhnya dengan cepat.

"Kau harus mandi menggunakan air hangat Hyung, aku takut kau sakit."

"Aniya, Hyung baik-baik saja. Seorang pria dominan tidak mungkin tumbang hanya karena air hujan."

"Pria dominan tetaplah manusia biasa Hyung, kau juga bisa sakit. Aku akan siapkan air panasnya dulu."

Baekhyun langsung berbalik dan berjalan menuju dapur. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

.

.

.

Rasanya seperti ia punya seorang istri, bagaimana tidak? Selain menyiapkan air hangat untuk ia mandi, Baekhyun juga menyiapkan pakaian, kopi hitam dan singkong rebus.

"Jangan hanya dilihat Hyung.."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Ia ambil sepotong singkong rebus dan menguyahnya kemudian.

"Jja Hyung, biar aku pijat."

"Kau mau memijat ku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ne, sandarkan kakimu diatas pahaku."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak perlu Baek."

Baekhyun berdecak, ia langsung mengangkat kedua kaki kakaknya itu dan menaruhnya diatas paha.

"Kakimu besar sekali Hyung." Baekhyun mulai memijat kaki kakaknya.

Chanyeol tidak merespon, ia lebih memilih fokus memperhatikan kedua tangan mungil itu memijat kakinya.

"Besar, keras dan berbulu. Kau benar-benar pria sejati Hyung."

"Kaki pria memang seperti itu Baek."

"Aku tidak.."

"Kau akan terlihat menyeramkan jika mempunyai kaki sepertiku."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kau tau? Aku sangat menyukai kaki pria yang berbulu, itu terlihat sangat seksi."

"Tadi kau bilang ingin diperlakukan seperti pria dominan, tapi sekarang kau malah berkata jika kau menyukai kaki pria yang berbulu. Tidak ada laki-laki dominan yang menyukai kaki yang berbulu Baek."

"Baiklah aku kalah, aku ini seorang carrier, kau puas?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Ne, kau seorang carrier."

Baekhyun berdecih sebal, ia memijat betis kakanya yang dipenuhi bulu. Sangat besar dan keras, benar-benar kaki seorang pria sejati.

"Aku sangat mengagumimu Hyung, bagaimana bisa kau mengerjakan semua pekerjaan berat seperti itu? Kau bisa membetulkan pipa air, genteng rusak dan mampu mengangkat benda-benda yang berat. Kau benar-benar pria yang bisa diandalkan Hyung."

Chanyeol menyeruput kopi yang telah disiapkan Baekhyun. "Kau tau sejak kecil Hyung sudah banyak melakukan pekerjaan berat. Hyung hanya bersekolah sampai jenjang smp, setelah itu hyung bekerja sebagai penambang pasir dan kuli angkut beras di pasar tradisional. Kau tau betul bagaimana sulitnya hidup kita waktu itu. Berbagai macam pekerjaan sudah pernah hyung coba tapi seluruhnya adalah pekerjaan berat dan kasar, itulah sebabnya hyung punya banyak keahlian untuk hal-hal yang seperti itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Oh iya Hyung, apa.. kau punya kekasih?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Aku hanya penasaran." Baekhyun menunduk malu.

Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Aniyo, hyung tidak punya."

"Jinjja? Kalau mantan kekasih?"

"Ada beberapa."

Baekhyun langsung terdiam, ia tampak kecewa mendengarnya.

"Wae?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sembari tersenyum pelan. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

.

.

.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh raksasanya diatas kasur lipat dengan menjadikan kedua telapak tangan sebagai bantalan. Ia menatap kearah langit-langit kamar, rasanya sepi sekali tidak ada si albino itu disampingnya. Biasanya Sehun selalu memutar video porno di ponselnya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia tidur.

Desahan para bintang porno itu biasanya cukup mengganggu hingga Chanyeol kesulitan untuk menyelam ke alam mimpi, namun malam ini terasa begitu sunyi karena Sehun tidak pulang kerumah. Ia juga tidak bisa tidur dan tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

DRRRRTTT

Lampu kamar tiba-tiba saja mati, Chanyeol cukup terkejut namun ia baru ingat jika malam ini akan ada pemadaman listrik bergilir di desanya.

"HYUUUNGG."

Baekhyun berteriak, Chanyeol sontak saja berdiri dan langsung berlari keluar kamar dengan sebuah senter yang ia bawa.

BRAKKKK

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar ayahnya dengan kencang. "Ada apa?"

"Hiks.." Baekhyun sedang menangis.

Chanyeol langsung mendudukan tubuh besarnya disamping Baekhyun. "Wae?"

Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh sang kakak erat. "Gelap hiks.."

Chanyeol tertegun, ia baru ingat jika sejak kecil Baekhyun sangat takut gelap, tubuhnya bahkan sampai bergetar.

"Tunggu sebentar, hyung akan ambilkan lilin untukmu."

..

Lilin itu sudah menyala, Chanyeol menyimpannya diatas meja tepat disamping tempat tidur ayahnya. Tubuh Baekhyun masih bergetar, ia sangat tidak menyukai tempat yang gelap.

Chanyeol menyentuh pundak Baekhyun lembut. "Jangan takut, istirahatlah, hyung akan tidur diluar."

Baekhyun sontak mencengkeram tangan Chanyeol erat. "Jangan hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku benar-benar takut."

"Hyung tidak akan kemana-mana, hyung akan tidur diluar pintu."

"Andwae! Jangan tidur disana, tidur saja bersamaku."

"Mwo?"

"Aku benci kegelapan hiks." Baeknyun kembali menangis sembari memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia bukannya tidak mau tidur satu ranjang dengan Baekhyun, ia hanya takut lepas kendali dan melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan oleh seorang kakak kepada adiknya.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol mengalah dan membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang tepat disamping Baekhyun yang kini sedang memeluknya erat sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengalihkan pikirannya pada hal yang lain namun ia begitu kesulitan karena posisi Baekhyun yang seperti ini jelas membuatnya sulit fokus.

Setiap laki-laki normal pasti akan gugup jika ia dipeluk oleh carrier cantik seperti Baekhyun tak peduli jika ia adikmu sendiri.

"Hyung.."

"Hm.." Chanyeol merespon sekenanya.

"Sekarang aku sudah tidak terlalu takut gelap, berkat kau.."

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar. "Aku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Karena kau ada disampingku, kegelapan menjadi tidak semenakutkan dulu."

Chanyeol sontak terdiam, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat hanya karena mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Sepertinya pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu juga merasakan perubahan detak jantung Chanyeol, jari jemari lentiknya dengan berani mengusap dada Chanyeol dari balik kaos yang ia gunakan.

Chanyeol sontak memejamkan matanya, dada adalah areal yang sensitif, apalagi ketika Baekhyun dengan sengaja memutar jarinya disekitar puting kanannya.

"Tidurlah Baek."

"Aku belum mengantuk Hyung."

Baekhyun semakin berani menggerayangi tubuh Chanyeol, tangannya bahkan kini bergerak menyingkap kaos yang dikenakan Chanyeol dan mengusap perut kotak-kotak laki-laki itu.

"Baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol menyentak tangan Baekhyun diperutnya.

"Aku.. hanya menyentuhnya Hyung, apa itu salah?"

"Salah! Karena itu sangat berdampak padaku." Chanyeol tanpa sadar membentak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung tersentak, ia begitu terkejut karena Chanyeol berani membentaknya.

"Aku minta maaf Hyung, aku hanya merasa kedinginan. Mungkin dengan memelukmu aku bisa sedikit merasa hangat hiks.." Baekhyun menunduk lalu kemudian menangis.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, kenapa ia malah membentak Baekhyun? Harusnya ia tidak melakukan itu.

"Hyung minta maaf, tidak seharusnya hyung membentakmu."

"Hiks.. dingin Hyung." Baekhyun masih menangis, dengan tubuh yang menggigil ia peluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Chanyeol lantas melepas kaos yang ia gunakan hingga ia bertelanjang dada, ia langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat agar Baekhyun merasa lebih hangat.

.

.

.

Sudah 15 menit berlalu dan ia masih memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, mata bulatnya hampir saja terpejam, namun tubuhnya langsung menegang ketika merasakan sesuatu meremas kejantanannya.

Chanyeol melirik kebawah, dapat ia lihat jika Baekhyun tengah meremas kejantanannya dari luar celana yang ia gunakan. Chanyeol buru-buru menahan tangan mungil itu.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan Baek."

Baekhyun mendongak, namun betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol melihat ekspresi datar yang ditunjukan Baekhyun kepadanya. Chanyeol merasa asing, ia tidak seperti Baekhyun yang ia kenal.

"Aku tau kau menyukainya Hyung.."

Baekhyun kembali meremas kejantanan Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu berjengit. Wajah Baekhyun kembali terlihat polos namun terkesan seksi disaat bersamaan.

"Aku ingin kita berbagi kehangatan Hyung, kau pasti akan menyukainya." Baekhyun menghisap puting kiri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melenguh, Baekhyun dengan sangat berani menyingkap celana Chanyeol hingga kejantanannya terlihat. Tanpa banyak menunggu Baekhyun langsung mengocok batang kejantanan itu dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya.

Chanyeol semakin melenguh, bokongnya secara refleks naik keatas dan otot-otot disekitaran panggul dan betis tampak menegang akibat kenikmatan yang secara tiba-tiba berpusat di kejantanannya. Baekhyun menengadah dan menatap Chanyeol dengan seduktif.

"Kau menyukainya kan?"

CUP

Baekhyun dengan berani mengecup bibir Chanyeol, ia bahkan melumat dan menciuminya dengan lembut hingga membuat Chanyeol terlena.

Hati kecil Chanyeol berkata bahwa apa yang ia lakukan ini salah, namun egonya menginginkan hal yang lain. Ia menginginkan kenikmatan yang ditawarkan oleh Baekhyun.

Kenikmatan yang pasti di idam-idamkan oleh semua pria dominan.

..

Baekhyun terbaring pasrah dengan tubuh yang penuh oleh keringat, ditengah gelapnya malam serta cahaya dari api lilin, tubuhnya terus terguncang dengan sebatang penis besar yang mengobrak-abrik lubang kenikmatannya.

Tubuh telanjang keduanya telah penuh oleh keringat, bergumul dalam kenikmatan duniawi yang begitu memabukan. Pria yang lebih mungil tampak mencengkeram rambut yang lebih tua diiringi dengan desahan sensual yang membuat pria diatasnya merinding nikmat. Chanyeol terus menyusu hingga membuat kedua puting Baekhyun tampak membengkak.

Baekhyun terlihat sudah cukup lemas karena ia sudah keluar dua kali, sedang Chanyeol, ia masih mengejar yang pertama. Baekhyun tampak begitu menyukai sensasi ketika penis besar kakaknya seperti mengoyak dinding anusnya.

Benda panjang dan besar itu berulang kali menyentuh prostatnya hingga membuat Baekhyun seolah melayang dalam kenikmatan.

Tubuh telanjangnya yang begitu besar dan kuat kini tengah menindihnya dengan peluh yang membasahi sekujur tubuh. Ia tidak banyak mendesah ataupun menggeram, namun dari ekspresi wajahnya Baekhyun tau Chanyeol juga menikmati penyatuan tubuh mereka.

Chanyeol menunduk, ia tangkup(?) Wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan kembali ia lumat bibir adiknya itu yang sudah sangat bengkak karena perbuatannya.

Baekhyun melenguh, ia peluk leher Chanyeol dengan erat sembari membalas ciumannya yang begitu menuntut dan memabukan.

Chanyeol semakin brutal menggagahi adiknya sendiri, akal sehatnya seolah lenyap oleh kenikmatan yang begitu menjerat. Ia sudah tidak peduli sekalipun yang sedang ia nikmati saat ini adalah tubuh adiknya sendiri. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini hanyalah menjemput kenikmatannya sendiri.

Kejantanan Chanyeol mulai berkedut dan membesar di dalam sana, Baekhyun bisa merasakan itu. Ia pun semakin merapatkan lubang anusnya agar Chanyeol semakin terlena.

"Uuuuhh.."

Dan berhasil, Chanyeol mendongak, urat-urat dilehernya bahkan tampak menonjol akibat kenikmatan yang membuatnya hampir gila.

"Hyung s-sudah tidak tahaahhnn Baekkhh.."

Baekhyun mengusap pipi sang kakak hingga Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat.

"Keluarkan saja Hyung, jangan ditahan."

CUP

Baekhyun mengecup bibir tebal itu sekali lagi, Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya hingga cairan sewarna putih kental itu menyembur dengan sangat banyak.

Chanyeol menggeram jantan layaknya serigala yang tengah kawin, pelepasannya begitu memuaskan hingga membuat sekujur tubuhnya lemas tak berdaya.

Pria itu tampak terengah-engah, seluruh energinya seolah menyembur habis bersamaan dengan sperma yang baru saja ia keluarkan.

Baekhyun menyentuh pipi pria jantan itu sekali lagi dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Kau menikmatinya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, ia kecup kening Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Tidurlah.. adik kecilku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Chapter 2 up!

Waaaah makasih ya buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya, nargetinnya 10 yang review 30 lebih.

Buat yang nanya apa itu Sexophilia, nanti juga bakalan ada penjelasannya seiring berjalannya chapter. Ditunggu aja :v


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun mengernyit ketika ia tak menemukan sosok lelaki yang semalam tidur disampingnya, sudah pukul 8 pagi, apa mungkin Chanyeol sudah berangkat kerja?

Baekhyun menghela nafas, jika memang iya, kenapa Chanyeol tidak membangunkannya? Setidaknya Baekhyun bisa menyiapkan sarapan sebelum lelaki itu pergi mencari nafkah.

"Akkkhhh.."

Baekhyun meringis tak kala ia berusaha bangun, bokongnya sakit sekali akibat pergumulan yang ia lakukan semalam. Mengingat kejadian semalam, Baekhyun jadi tersenyum sendiri. Harus ia akui malam tadi adalah malam terhebat yang pernah ia lalui.

Chanyeol memang hebat, ia adalah definisi seorang pejantan yang sesungguhnya.

..

TOK TOK TOK TOK

CKLEK

"Baekhyun?"

Yifan cukup terkejut ketika ia melihat putra bungsunya membukakan pintu dengan kondisi tertatih-tatih. Pemuda kemayu itu juga hanya menggunakan sebuah kemeja putih kebesaran yang ia yakini kemeja itu adalah miliknya.

"Gweanchana?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Tubuhku sakit semua Appa hiks.."

..

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai sakit?"

Yifan bertanya sembari menyimpan secangkir teh hijau untuk putranya.

"Aku jatuh di kamar mandi Appa."

"Jatuh dikamar mandi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku tidak sengaja terpeleset."

Yifan menghela nafas. "Kau masih saja ceroboh seperti dulu, minumlah. Setidaknya teh hijau bisa membuatmu lebih nyaman."

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia minum secangkir teh hijau hangat itu dengan pelan.

"Bagian mana yang sakit? Sini biar appa pijat."

Baekhyun pun dengan segera menungging dan menyingkap kemeja putih yang ia kenakan, hal itu tentu saja membuat Yifan terbelalak kaget.

"B-Baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Pantatku sakit Appa, pantatku membentur lantai kamar mandi."

Yifan seolah kehilangan kesadarannya, pikirannya seolah sangat kacau begitu disuguhkan pantat putih, besar dan montok milik putranya sendiri. Lelaki berusia 48 tahun itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya dengan dada yang bergemuruh hebat.

"Kenapa Appa? Bukankah Appa bilang akan menyembuhkanku? Pantatku benar-benar sakit Appa." Baekhyun menatap ayahnya itu dengan ekspresi polos.

"Jangan perlihatkan pantatmu seperti itu Baekhyun ah, kau itu seorang carrier. Jangan bersikap seperti itu."

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin Appa mengobatiku, jebal Appa. Rasanya sakit sekali."

"A-apa yang harus appa lakukan?" Yifan benar-benar tidak berani menatap Baekhyun.

"Tolong oleskan krim pereda rasa sakit dipantatku Appa."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak Appa, aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Yifan menghela nafasnya frustasi, kenapa Baekhyun bersikap seperti ini? Tidak taukah ia jika sesuatu dibalik celana ayahnya mulai menegang sekarang?

.

.

.

"Tolong dioleskan saja Appa."

Yifan menghela nafas panjang, tangannya terlihat begitu gemetar ketika mengoleskan krim sewarna putih itu dia sekitaran pantat Baekhyun. Jantungnya semakin berdetak tak karuan ketika tekstur lembut dan kenyal dari pantat itu terasa ditelapak tangannya yang kasar.

"Ahhh.." Baekhyun mendesah tanpa sengaja.

Yifan semakin kesulitan mengendalikan dirinya mendengar desahan Baekhyun barusan.

"Appa, lubang anusku juga terasa sakit."

"N-ne?"

"Lubang anusku juga terasa sakit Appa, tolong diolesi juga."

"A-appa tidak bisa melakukan itu Baek."

"Wae Appa? Aku benar-benar kesakitan."

"Tapi appa tidak mungkin melakukan itu."

"Hanya kali ini saja Appa, aku mohon. Aku tidak tau harus meminta tolong pada siapa lagi."

Yifan berdecak frustasi. "Baiklah, appa akan oleskan."

Yifan melebarkan pantat putih milik sang putra, ia rekahkan lubang sewarna kemerahan ditengah pantat sintal itu. Baekhyun lagi-lagi merintih, hasil perbuatan Chanyeol semalam sepertinya benar-benar meninggalkan luka.

Sambil menahan nafas Yifan mengoleskan krim berwarna putih itu dengan perlahan, ia mengoleskan krim itu dengan cara memutar.

"Di dalamnya juga Appa."

"Sakitnya terasa sampai kedalam?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ne."

Yifan menutup matanya rapat, ia masukan satu jarinya yang sudah dioleskan krim tadi kedalam anus Baekhyun. Ia gerakan maju mundur jarinya sendiri supaya krim itu menempel di dinding anus putranya. Baekhyun merintih sembari mendesah lirih, hal itu semakin membuat sesuatu ditengah selangkangan Yifan menegang. Jari telunjuknya terasa seperti dijepit di dalam sana, lubang itu juga terasa hangat dan terus berkedut-kedut. Bagaimana rasanya jika batang kelelakian miliknya dijepit di dalam sana?

Astaga, Yifan menggeleng dengan cepat. Apa yang ia pikirkan?

"Sudah.."

Yifan mencabut jari telunjuknya dari dalam anus Baekhyun, wajahnya terlihat sangat merah karena birahi yang memuncak. Batang penisnya juga sudah menegang sempurna dan berkedut-kedut dibalik celana yang ia gunakan.

Baekhyun kembali mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Yifan. "Terimakasih Appa, rasanya jauh lebih baik."

Yifan mengangguk kaku. "Ne, sama-sama."

.

.

.

Kepulan asap rokok itu tampak membumbung tinggi di dalam ruangan, Chanyeol duduk disana dengan sebatang rokok yang terselip di jari-jarinya. Hari ini ia sudah memecahkan 3 genteng sekaligus, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa fokus bekerja.

"Kopi?"

Chanyeol menoleh, Changmin duduk disampingnya sembari menyuguhkan segelas kopi hitam untuk sahabatnya itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Gomawo Hyung."

"Tidak biasanya kau memecahkan genteng begini, sepertinya kau sedang tidak fokus. Ada masalah?"

Chanyeol kembali menghisap rokoknya. "Aku membuat kesalahan fatal semalam."

"Kesalahan? Aku pikir kau baru saja bersenang-senang semalam."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Bersenang-senang?"

Changmin tersenyum, ia menunjuk kearah leher Chanyeol yang penuh dengan kissmark. "Banyak sekali tanda cinta disana."

Chanyeol sontak terdiam, ia sampai tidak sadar jika ditubuhnya banyak ditempeli kissmark yang dibuat Baekhyun semalam, terutama diarea paha dan selangkangannya. Baekhyun benar-benar ganas semalam.

"Justru itu yang sedang aku pikirkan sekarang. Seseorang itu tidak seharusnya aku sentuh, tapi karena aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku, sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya aku lakukan justru aku lakukan."

"Memangnya siapa yang kau sentuh?"

Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Seseorang yang seharusnya aku jaga."

"Jika kau merasa menyesal, maka jalan satu-satunya adalah bertanggung jawab. Laki-laki sejati adalah laki-laki yang mau mempertanggung-jawabkan perbuatannya."

Chayeol tersenyum miring. "Ada sesuatu yang baru aku ketahui sekarang, seseorang yang terlihat polos diluar ternyata tidak serupa dengan kepribadian aslinya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia sudah tidak perawan, mungkin sebelumnya ia sudah pernah tidur dengan beberapa laki-laki."

"Darimana kau tau jika ia pernah tidur dengana beberapa laki-laki sebelum denganmu?"

"Dia sangat pandai soal urusan ranjang, itu artinya dia sudah punya banyak pengalaman soal seks bukan?"

Changmin tertawa mendengarnya. "Itu hanya sebuah asumsi, ada beberapa orang yang terlahir dengan bakat biologis yang hebat meskipun ia belum pernah melakukan seks. Lagipula tidak semua wanita ataupun carrier mempunyai selaput dara, ada beberapa diantara mereka yang tidak punya selaput dara sama sekali meskipun mereka belum pernah berhubungan intim."

Chanyeol terdiam, apa yang dikatakan Changmin memang ada benarnya. Ia tidak bisa menuduh Baekhyun tidak perawan hanya karena lubangnya tidak berdarah, mungkin saja ia memang tidak mempunyai selaput dara.

"Apa kau kecewa jika seseorang itu sudah tidak perawan?"

"Keperawanan sangat penting bagiku, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melakukan hubungan badan dengan siapapun, aku mati-matian menjaga keperjakaanku hingga tadi malam. Apa aku salah jika mengharapkan seseorang yang masih suci?"

"Kesucian seseorang tidak dinilai dari keperawanan mereka Yeol, jika kau mencintainya, keperawanan tentu bukanlah sebuah masalah."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Mencintai Baekhyun? Chanyeol belum berpikir kearah sana.

.

.

.

Yifan duduk dengan sangat gelisah, ia sama sekali tidak bisa tenang karena birahi yang belum tersalurkan. Jantungnya terus berdetak tak karuan, wajahnya memerah dan penisnya terus berkedut minta dipuaskan. Yifan menyilangkan kakinya agar gundukan ditengah selangkangannya tidak terlihat oleh Baekhyun.

Tubuh Yifan semakin menegang ketika Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dadanya, tangan-tangan mungilnya juga dengan berani memeluk Yifan dengan erat.

"B-Baek-"

"Aku sangat menyayangimu Appa."

Yifan terdiam.

"Appa adalah salah satu orang terpenting dalam hidupku. Appa memungutku ketika aku masih berusia 3 tahun, Appa dan eomma mengurusku dengan sangat baik meskipun kita harus berpisah ketika aku berusia 10 tahun. Jika waktu itu Appa tidak memungutku, aku pasti sudah mati sekarang."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Baekhyun ah, kau itu putra dari sahabat appa. Appa tidak pernah memungutmu, kau tetap anak appa meskipun kita tidak sedarah."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku sangat menyayangimu Appa.."

Yifan menelean ludahnya dalam. "Appa juga menyayangimu Baek."

"Appa? Pasti sulit menjadi duda selama bertahun-tahun."

"Mwo?"

"Appa tidak menikah lagi setelah eomma meninggal, pasti rasanya sulit bukan?"

"Tidak begitu sulit karena appa punya Chanyeol dan Sehun."

"Tetap saja, Appa tidak punya pendamping selama bertahun-tahun. Tidak ada yang membuatkan makanan untuk Appa, memijat bahu Appa, menyiapkan pakaian untuk Appa dan juga.."

"Apa?"

Baekhyun terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Tidak ada tempat untuk menyalurakan hasrat birahi Appa."

Yifan terlonjak kaget ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja meremas batang kelelakiannya, nafasnya semakin memburu tak karuan karena nafsu yang semakin tak terkendali.

"Ini pasti sangat menyiksa bukan? Ijinkan aku untuk kembali menidurkannya Appa." Baekhyun menatap kearah gundukan ditengah selangkangan ayahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu Baekhyun ah, appa bisa mengurusnya sendiri."

"Ada orang lain yang bisa melakukannya untukmu kenapa Appa harus melakukannya sendiri?"

"Baek, appa-"

"Anggap ini sebagai tanda bakti ku kepadamu Appa."

"Mwo?"

"Anggap saja ini sebagai balas budi atas semua kebaikan yang sudah Appa lakukan untukku."

Yifan menatap putra bungsunya itu dengan penuh nafsu, sungguh Yifan ingin sekali menjamah tubuh itu. Tapi demi Tuhan Baekhyun itu putranya, bagaimana mungkin ia melakukan itu?

Baekhyun melepaskan kancing kemeja putihnya satu persatu dan melemparkannya keatas lantai, Yifan terbelalak hebat karena ternyata Baekhyun tidak mengenakan apapun di balik kemeja yang ia kenakan.

"Lakukanlah Appa, jamahlah aku sepuasmu."

Shit! Yifan benar-benar hilang kendali, persetan dengan kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun adalah putra angkatnya, yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah lubang untuk menjepit penis besarnya. Sekali ini saja, ya, hanya kali ini saja ia menjamah tubuh putranya itu.

.

.

.

"AAAAAHHHH."

Yifan mendongak sembari melenguh dalam ketika penisnya kembali menyemburkan cairannya. Terhitung sudah 3 kali ia menyetubuhi Baekhyun dan rasanya benar-benar memuaskan. Baekhyun benar-benar lihai soal urusan ranjang meskipun sebenarnya Yifan agak terkejut karena Baekhyun sudah tidak perawan.

"Lubangku terasa penuh karena cairanmu Appa." Baekhyun tersenyum sembari mengusap janggut tipis yang tumbuh di dagu ayahnya.

Yifan tersenyum kecil, rasanya lega sekali setelah mengeluarkan sperma sebanyak itu. Yifan duduk diatas sofa dengan Baekhyun yang duduk dipangkuannya, batang kejantanan Yifan masih tertanam di dalam lubang kenikmatan Baekhyun dengan lelehan sperma yang menetes ke atas lantai.

"Tolong rahasiakan ini dari Jongin, Chanyeol dan Sehun. Jangan sampai ada yang tau jika kita pernah berhubungan."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tentu Appa, aku akan merahasiakannya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 23.25 menit, Chanyeol masuk kedalam rumah dan sedikit terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang tertidur di meja makan. Ada beberapa lauk yang sepertinya sudah dingin tersaji diatas sana, karena merasa tidak tega, Chanyeol lantas mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun pelan.

"Baekhyun, bangun.."

Baekhyun mengerjap pelan dan tersenyum ketika melihat Chanyeol. "Kenapa baru pulang? Aku sudah menunggu dari tadi."

"Tidurlah dikamar, tubuhmu akan sakit jika tidur di meja makan seperti ini."

"Aku sudah membuatkan makan malam untukmu Hyung."

Chanyeol melirik kearah makanan yang tersaji diatas meja makan, sebenarnya ia sudah makan, tapi ia tidak tega jika ia mengabaikan makanan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lantas duduk dimeja makan dan bersiap mengambil makanannya sendiri.

"Biar aku saja Hyung."

Baekhyun bergerak cepat, ia langsung mengambilkan nasi serta lauk pauk untuk suami-eh kakak maksudnya.

"Jja, makanlah Hyung."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Terimakasih."

"Kau mau aku buatkan kopi?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Teh tawar hangat saja."

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia dengan segera berlari kearah dapur dan kembali lagi dalam waktu hitungan detik setelah mengambil segelas teh tawar hangat.

"Terimakasih." Chanyeol meneguk teh tawar itu pelan.

Baekhyun mengangguk sembari menopang dagu, ia tersenyum menatap kakak sulungnya itu makan dengan lahap.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sekilas. "Appa sudah pulang?"

"Tadi pagi appa pulang, tapi tadi sore ia pergi lagi. Katanya sedang ada urusan."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sehun dan paman Jongin?"

"Paman Jongin belum pulang, tapi Sehun sudah pulang. Ia pulang sekitar pukul 7 malam dan langsung masuk ke kamar, dia bilang sedang tidak enak badan."

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi. "Setelah ini kau harus langsung tidur, ini sudah hampir tengah malam."

"Aku ingin tidur bersamamu Hyung."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Mwo?"

"Aku ingin Hyung menemaniku tidur, aku tidak mau tidur sendirian."

"Bagaimana jika Sehun melihat? Lalu bagaimana jika appa pulang?"

"Sehun Hyung sepertinya sudah tidur, appa juga kemungkinan tidak akan pulang malam ini."

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Aku mohon Hyung, kau tau aku tidak suka jika tidur sendirian."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Baiklah, Hyung akan menemanimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Aku janji tidak akan berbuat macam-macam Hyung."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ya, semoga saja..

.

.

.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dengan Baekhyun yang menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol. Pria mungil itu bilang jika ia tidak bisa tidur jika tidak menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol.

Padahal ia sudah berjanji tidak akan berbuat macam-macam tapi ia malah memeluk dan menyandarkan kepalanya seperti ini, jari-jari lentiknya juga bergerak membelai dada Chanyeol.

"Tidurlah Baek, jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh."

"Iya Hyung, aku akan tidur." Baekhyun berhenti mengelus dada Chanyeol.

"Hyung.. kenapa pulang larut sekali? Bukankah seharusnya kau pulang sore?"

"Hyung mencari pekerjaan tambahan dulu."

"Jinjja? Dimana?"

"Di pabrik beras, sebagai kuli angkut."

"Jinjja? Kenapa kau bekerja sekeras itu Hyung?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku beli, tapi uang Hyung belum cukup."

"Hyung butuh uang? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku? Aku punya sedikit uang simpanan."

"Aniya, Hyung bisa mencari uang sendiri."

"Memangnya apa yang harus kau beli Hyung?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tau. Jja, tidurlah. Hyung sudah sangat mengantuk."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur Hyung."

"Kau tadi berjanji akan tidur jika hyung temani."

"Aku baru bisa tidur jika Hyung menciumku dulu."

Chanyeol sontak membuka matanya. "Mwo?"

"Cium.." Baekhyun mendongak dan memajukan bibir mungilnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, ia tangkup wajah adiknya itu dan langsung ia lumat bibir adiknya dengan rakus. Ia hisap bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun bergantian, lidahnya pun ia masukan kedalam mulut Baekhyun hingga pemuda itu melenguh.

Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka setelah selesai bertukar ludah. "Jja, tidurlah, jangan minta yang macam-macam lagi. Hyung benar-benar mengantuk."

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia, ia peluk tubuh kekar itu dengan erat. "Ne, aku akan langsung tidur Hyung."

.

.

.

_Besoknya.._

"Kau tidak berangkat bekerja?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Aku sedang tidak enak badan."

Chanyeol menyentuh kening adiknya itu pelan. "Badanmu cukup panas, istirahatlah. Aku akan memberi tahu Jihoon nanti."

Sehun mengangguk lesu, ia tidak mengira jika ia akan tumbang seperti ini padahal dua hari yang lalu ia masih baik-baik saja. Semua ini gara2 Jihoon yang mengajaknya bermain game hingga pukul 3 pagi, setelah pulang kerumah ia baru merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun akan menemanimu, panggil saja dia jika kau butuh sesuatu."

Sehun langsung melotot mendengarnya. "Baekhyun? Kenapa tidak kau saja Hyung?"

"Aku tidak bisa, aku akan pulang larut hari ini."

"Lalu appa? Paman Jongin?"

"Paman Jongin belum pulang, appa semalam juga pergi dan tidak tau kapan pulang."

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Kau membiarkan carrier binal itu yang merawatku? Dia bisa memperkosaku Hyung!"

"Tidak ada orang lain selain Baekhyun, lagipula Baekhyun tidak mungkin memperkosamu."

"Aku tidak yakin apakah aku bisa menahan diriku atau tidak."

"Kau harus, karena dia adikmu." Chanyeol berbicara seolah-olah dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, Hyung harus pergi. Kendalikan dirimu Sehun ah, ingat, Baekhyun itu adikmu."

Sehun menangangguk pelan. "Iya."

..

"Aaaahhh.. ooohhh.. uuhhh.."

Sehun menelan ludahnya dalam, sesuatu ditengah selangkangannya mulai membesar karena melihat video sepasang kekasih yang sedang berhubungan intim. Sehun tidak pernah menyangka jika tubuh seorang lelaki kemayu bisa terlihat sangat indah dan menggoda. Selama ini yang ia tau hanyalah payudara dan vagina perempuan saja, ia tidak pernah tau jika pantat dan puting seorang carrier juga sama menggairahkannya. Berterimakasihlah ia pada Jihoon yang dengan sukarela memberikan banyak video seks sesama pria kepadanya.

"Desahan carrier ini seksi sekali, apa desahan Baekhyun juga akan seseksi ini?"

CKLEK

"Sehun Hyung?"

Sehun terlonjak kaget, ia langsung mematikan ponselnya dan bersikap seolah-olah ia tidak pernah melihat video porno. Bagian bawah tubuhnya langsung ia tutupi dengan selimut untuk menutupi gundukan penisnya yang sedang ereksi.

"Baekhyun, wae?"

"Aku membawakan bubur dan susu hangat untukmu Hyung, kau harus makan dan minum obat agar kau segera sembuh. Chanyeol Hyung yang memintaku untuk merawatmu."

Sehun mengangguk canggung. "Ne, terimakasih Baekhyun ah."

"Sama-sama, Jja biar aku suapi."

"Aniyo, aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Ani, Hyung masih lemas. Biar aku saja yang suapi."

Baekhyun mengambil sesendok bubur buatannya dan menyuapkannya kepada Sehun. Sehun menerima suapan itu dengan kaku, rasanya canggung sekali berduaan dikamar seperti ini dengan Baekhyun. Meskipun Baekhyun itu adik angkatnya, tetap saja ia merasa canggung karena mereka sudah tidak bertemu selama kurang lebih 8 tahun. Sekarang mereka tiba-tiba dipertemukan lagi setelah sama-sama dewasa, siapa yang tidak akan canggung dengan kondisi seperti itu?

"Sudah Baek, mulutku pahit sekali rasanya."

Sehun meminta Baekhyun berhenti menyuapinya, ia tidak bisa makan lebih banyak lagi karena nafsu makannya benar-benar hilang, mulutnya juga terasa sangat pahit setiap mengunyah makanan.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu minum susunya agar mulutmu tidak terasa pahit."

Baekhyun menyodorkan segelas susu putih hangat yang langsung diminum oleh Sehun.

"Mulutku masih terasa pahit."

"Tentu saja pahit, efeknya tidak akan langsung terasa."

Baekhyun melirik kearah ponsel Sehun yang tergeletak disamping tempat tidur. "Hyung baru saja menonton video porno?"

DEG

Sehun terkejut sekali mendengarnya. "N-ne? A-aniyo, kau ini bicara apa?"

"Hyung tidak usah bohong, aku mendengarnya diluar. Hyung bahkan bilang apakah desahanku akan seseksi bintang porno itu atau tidak."

Sehun sontak terdiam, wajahnya memerah malu tanpa sadar. Rasanya seperti ia ketahuan telah melakukan tindakan kriminal.

"Hyung minta maaf, Hyung tidak bermaksud bicara seperti itu." Sehun menunduk, rasanya ia tidak berani menatap Baekhyun langsung.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Apa Hyung masih berpikir aku ini anak kecil yang lugu dan polos? Atau Hyung berpikir aku ini seorang carrier yang cantik dan seksi?"

Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup. "Kau seorang carrier yang sudah tumbuh dewasa Baek."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Apa Hyung pernah berhubungan dengan carrier sebelumnya?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Belum."

"Kau tau Hyung? Tubuh seorang carrier terkadang bisa terlihat jauh lebih seksi daripada perempuan." Ucap Baekhyun sembari mengelus kaki kakaknya dibalik selimut.

"Benarkah? Aku belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung."

"Kau mau melihatnya?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan berani.

"N-ne?"

"Aku akan memperlihatkannya jika kau mau."

Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup. "B-Baekhyun, a-aku-"

Baekhyun langsung melepas kaos kuning yang ia kenakan dan melemparnya dengan asal. Sehun langsung terdiam, lebih tepatnya ia mematung melihat tubuh mulus itu kini terpampang nyata dihadapan matanya. Tidak hanya sampai disitu, Baekhyun juga langsung menarik hotpans putih yang ia kenakan sekaligus underwearnya juga. Rahang Sehun seolah hampir lepas sekarang, Baekhyun dengan sangat berani melapas semua pakaian yang menempel ditubuhnya dihadapan laki-laki dominan yang sedang ON. Apa dia tidak merasa takut sama sekali?

"Bagaimana menurutmu Hyung? Apakah tubuhku lebih indah dari tubuh perempuan?"

Sehun sulit sekali berkedip, ia perhatikan tubuh mulus tanpa noda itu dari atas hingga kebawah. Kulit Baekhyun terlihat sangat putih seperti kulit bayi, lehernya cukup kecil tapi terlihat sangat menggiurkan untuk memberikan beberapa tanda kecupan disana. Dan dadanya, oh kejantanan Sehun langsung menegang sempurna karenanya. Dadanya terlihat cukup berisi dari laki-laki kebanyakan, kedua putingnya juga terlihat mengacung dan berwarna merah muda. Perutnya terlihat rata, kemaluan mungil selangkangan adiknya juga terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan sedikitnya bulu yang tumbuh disana. Kedua pahanya terlihat seksi dan jangan lupakan pantatnya yang terlihat bulat dan padat itu.

"Aku pernah mendengar, jika menghisap puting seseorang bisa menghilangkan rasa pahit dimulut orang yang sedang sakit."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau mau mencoba?"

Baekhyun dengan sangat berani duduk dipangkuan Sehun dan menyodorkan dada berisinya ke wajah Sehun.

"Coba saja Hyung."

Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup. "Bolehkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Hisap sepuasmu."

Sehun mendekatkan mulutnya pada puting kiri Baekhyun dan menghisapnya pelan, Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berusaha untuk tidak mendesah. Sehun tampak menutup matanya, ia sedot puting itu sampai pipinya menirus. Tangan kirinya ditarik oleh Baekhyun dan disimpan di dada sebelah kanannya. Sehun secara refleks meremas dada sebelah kanan Baekhyun dengan lembut. Sulit dipercaya ada seorang laki-laki yang memiliki dada sekenyal ini.

Bibir Sehun menggigit puting kiri Baekhyun dengan lembut sembari menariknya pelan, puting yang sebelah kanan pun ia pelintir dengan kuat.

"Aaahhh." Satu desahan lirih akhirnya keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

Sehun melepas kulumannya.

"Bagaimana Hyung? Merasa lebih baik?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Enak Baek."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. "Aku bertanya apakah kau merasa lebih baik atau tidak, bukan enak atau tidak."

Sehun tersenyum sembari mengusak belakang kepalanya canggung.

"Ada sesuatu yang terasa seperti menusuk tubuhku dibawah sana." Baekhyun dengan sengaja menggerakan pantatnya maju mundur diatas kejantanan Sehun hingga membuat laki-laki itu mengejang tertahan.

"Biarkan aku membantumu Hyung."

"H-huh?"

"Aku tau kau pasti butuh pelampiasan, sesuatu yang tegang disana pasti sangat mengganggu bukan?"

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan Baek?"

Baekhyun menyentuh belakang kepala Sehun dan membisikan sesuatu ditelinga kanannya. "Aku akan memanjakannya Hyung, aku akan memberikan kenikmatan untukmu."

Baekhyun meniup lubang telinga Sehun hingga lelaki itu menutup matanya sembari mendesah lirih.

"Boleh aku melakukannya?" Tatapan Baekhyun terlihat sangat menggoda.

"B-boleh."

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia tarik selimut yang menutupi area bawah tubuh Sehun dan mengusap gundukan besar ditengah selangkangan kakaknya.

Tubuh Sehun menegang, ia pejamkan matanya lagi menikmati sentuhan Baekhyun pada kejantanannya.

"B-Baekhh.."

Baekhyun mendongak. "Apa Hyung?"

"Le-lepaskan celanaku, rasanya sesak sekali."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, ia pun dengan segera menurunkan celana boxer sang kakak sampai sebatas paha.

Kejantanan besar itu segera terpampang setelah Baekhyun menurunkan underwearnya juga. Kejantanan Sehun tampak mengacung tegak dengan cairan precum yang keluar.

Baekhyun terlihat cukup terkejut melihat bentuk kejantanan kakak keduanya ini yang terlihat agak 'aneh' menurutnya.

"Hyung kau tidak disunat?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Ne, aku tidak disunat."

"Kenapa? Sunat itu bagus untuk kesehatan."

"Disunat atau tidak, tidak terlalu penting bagiku. Hyung malas memotongnya."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengarnya, baru pertama kali ia melihat penis yang tak disunat seperti ini. Kejantanan Sehun sangat panjang dan besar, bahkan lebih besar dari milik Chanyeol ataupun appanya, Baekhyun cukup tergelitik karena kejantanan Sehun masih berkulup.

Tangan kanan Baekhyun bergerak menyentuh batang penis kakaknya, tubuh Sehun kembali mengejang karenanya. Baekhyun mengocok penis itu dengan gerakan teratur sembari ia kulum dua peluru dibawahnya. Sehun tampak kembali memejamkan matanya, sensasi ketika kulit selembut bayi itu bergesekan dengan batang penisnya terasa sangat luar biasa. Sehun bahkan merasa dirinya hampir keluar.

"Baekhyun.. hyunngg.. aakkhh.."

Otot diseluruh tubuh Sehun tampak menegang, batang penisnya juga berkedur hebat setelah Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya secara tiba-tiba. Sperma yang seharusnya keluar tertahan kembali hingga menimbulkan sensasi yang amat luar biasa.

"Kau menyukainya Hyung?"

"Jangan mempermainkanku Baek."

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum, ia julurkan lidahnya untuk menjilati precum yang keluar dari kepala penis kakaknya. Setelah itu Baekhyun langsung memasukan setengah dari batang penis kakaknya kedalam mulut mungilnya.

"Ougghhh.. Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun menghisap penis kakaknya dengan lihai, ia naik turunkan kepalanya dengan cukup cepat.

"Arrrggghhh Baekkhhh.."

Tubuh Sehun kembali mengejang dan spermanya kembali hampir menyembur, namun lagi-lagi Baekhyun melepaskan kulumannya hingga ejakulasi itu kembali tertahan.

"Aarrrghhh.."

Sehun tampak frustasi akibat kenikmatan yang begitu membuatnya gila, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memohon karena ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan ingin dikeluarkan.

Baekhyun tampak begitu gemas dengan bentuk penis kakaknya yang terlihat berbeda, saking gemasnya ia tarik kulup penis sang kakak hingga kepala penisnya tenggelam di dalamnya.

"B-Baekhh.. Hyung mohon, tolong keluarkan. Hyung benar-benar tidak tahan."

"Kau mau dikeluarkan dimana? Ditanganku, dimulutku, atau di dalam tubuhku?"

"D-di dalam saja, keluarkan di dalam Baek." Sehun terlihat sudah sangat bernafsu.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat wajah kakaknya yang sudah semerah tomat. Ia kembali mendudukan pantatnya diatas paha Sehun dan mengarahkan kejantanan sang kakak pada lubang miliknya.

JLEB

"Aahhhh/aaaahhhh."

Penis Sehun berhasil masuk tanpa halangan yang berarti, keduanya sama-sama mendesah nikmat setelah tubuh mereka benar-benar menyatu. Sehun memejamkan matanya dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar, Baekhyun menggerakan pinggulnya naik turun hingga batang penis Sehun bergesekan langsung dengan dinding anusnya sendiri. Rasanya sungguh luar biasa, kenikmatan ini sampai membuat kepala Sehun pusing.

Baekhyun terus menggerakan pinggulnya hingga Sehun benar-benar tidak tahan lagi.

"Baekkhh.. h-hyungghh keluarrrhh.."

Baekhyun semakin mempercepat gerakannya hingga Sehun akhirnya mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aaaakkhhhhh.." Sehun memejamkan matanya erat dengan seluruh otot yang mengejang sempurna. Tubuhnya baru kembali normal setelah cairan itu berhenti menyembur di dalam tubuh adiknya.

Baekhyun mengusap keringat yang mengucur di dahi Sehun. "Keringatmu sampai keluar Hyung, itu artinya kau akan segera sembuh."

Sehun mengangguk lesu, tenaganya sudah terkuras habis.

"Tidurlah, aku akan mengompres keningmu dengan air hangat. Setelah itu kau harus langsung minum obat."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti, mungkin hari ini ia akan tidur seharian.

.

.

.

"Apa tidak bisa lebih murah?"

"Itu sudah harga pas."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kalau begitu terimakasih."

Chanyeol berjalan keluar toko elektronik setelah menanyakan harga kipas angin berukuran sedang untuk dipasang dirumahnya. Ucapan Bekhyun yang selalu mengeluhkan panasnya udara dirumah membuat ia berpikir untuk membeli satu kipas angin untuk adik kecilnya itu.

Namun kipas angin termurah di toko tadi masih terlalu mahal untuk Chanyeol, Chanyeol harus mencari pekerjaan tambahan lagi agar bisa membeli kipas angin itu.

Drrt.. drrt.. drrrt..

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar, ia langsung mengangkat telepon dari Changmin sahabatnya.

PIIP

"Yoboseyo, wae?"

"..."

"Malam ini? Ne, aku bisa."

"..."

"Ne, terimakasih banyak Hyung."

PIIP

Chanyeol menghela nafas, Changmin baru saja mengajaknya untuk menjadi pekerja tambang lepas nanti malam. Bayarannya cukup besar, ia bisa dibayar 25.000 Won perjam. Tapi letak tambangnya cukup jauh dari desa, jadi besar kemungkinan ia tidak akan pulang malam ini. Belum lagi resiko yang mungkin harus ia hadapi nanti, menjadi pekerja tambang bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah, ia harus berhati-hati jika terjadi kecelakaan kerja yang mungkin bisa merenggut nyawanya.

Tapi Chanyeol harus tetap mengerjakannya karena hanya dengan beberapa jam saja ia sudah bisa mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli kipas angin.

"Semangat Chanyeol ah, ini demi Baekhyun. Demi adik kecil yang sangat kau sayangi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Next or delete?


	4. Chapter 4

Sehun memejamkan matanya erat sembari terus menggagahi sosok adik kecil yang terbaring pasrah dibawah tubuh kekarnya. Penis besarnya tampak keluar masuk lubang kenikmatan Baekhyun dengan cukup cepat. Ia benar-benar terlena, penisnya terasa seperti diremas kuat dari dalam sana.

"Baeeekhhh.. a-akuhh keluarrhh.."

CROTT!

"ARRGHHH."

Sehun menggeram lagi, terhitung sudah 4 kali ia menggaggahi adiknya sendiri seharian ini. Lubang Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya ketagihan, rasanya ia ingin terus menancapkan penisnya di dalam sana seharian penuh.

Sehun menatap sang adik yang terbaring lemas dengan keringat yang membanjiri, kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya yang juga sama-sama berkeringat.

"Kau benar Baek, panas tubuhku langsung turun begitu aku berkeringat. Kau memang luar biasa, kau jauh lebih hebat dari dokter manapun."

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia usap pipi kanan sang kakak dengan lembut. "Kau puas?"

"Puas, aku sangat puas." Ucap Sehun sembari mengecupi telapak tangan adiknya.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah, aku akan menunggu yang lain pulang."

"Bolehkah aku tidur sambil menyusu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Boleh, tapi hanya sampai Chanyeol Hyung pulang."

"Ne."

Sehun langsung meraup dada kiri adiknya dengan rakus, lelaki berusia 25 tahun itu menyusu seperti seorang bayi yang kehausan. Baekhyun bahkan sampai menepuk-nepuk pantat kakaknya itu seolah ia mempunyai bayi besar.

Aigoo.. sebenarnya siapa yang adik dan siapa yang kakak disini?

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding gua, bekerja sebagai buruh harian di pertambangan emas mengharuskannya masuk kedalam gua demi mencari bebatuan yang terdapat kandungan emas di dalamnya. Tubuhnya sudah sangat kotor karena ia terus menggali dan memecah bebatuan sedaritadi. Penerangan disini juga sangat minim hingga ia agak kesulitan melihat sekitarnya, beruntung pemilik pertambangan ini memasang pipa oksigen di dalam gua hingga ia dan para pekerja yang lain tidak mati karena kehabisan oksigen.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol merasa sangat mengantuk sekarang, tapi ia tidak diperbolehkan pulang sebelum pukul 6 pagi. Ia harus menambang emas sebanyak mungkin agar ia juga mendapatkan bonus yang besar dari atasannya.

Chanyeol menoleh ketika seseorang menepuk pundak tegapnya.

"Kau orang baru disini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ne, aku dipekerjakan untuk menjadi buruh harian lepas disini."

"Pantas aku baru melihatmu, namaku Taejoon. Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan, istirahatlah dulu. Kita diberi waktu 10 menit."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, ia lantas mendudukan dirinya dipinggiran gua sembari menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding gua. Chanyeol ingin mandi, tubuhnya bener-benar kotor sekarang.

"Agak sulit mencari orang yang mau bekerja sebagai buruh harian disini, kau termasuk orang yang cukup pemberani." Ucap Taejoon sembari duduk dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Aku melakukannya karena ada sesuatu yang harus aku beli, untuk seseorang."

"Istrimu? Atau mungkin kekasihmu?"

Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Untuk seseorang yang spesial."

Taejoon tersenyum. "Arasseo, aku juga bekerja untuk membahagiakan seseorang."

"Istrimu?"

Taejoon menggeleng. "Kekasihku, aku sudah bekerja disini selama kurang lebih satu tahun. Aku bekerja disini agar aku bisa memberikan uang pernikahan yang besar untuknya. Tapi setelah kami menikah aku baru tau jika selama ini aku telah dibohongi oleh kekasihku sendiri, selama ini aku mengira kekasihku adalah wanita baik-baik, tapi ternyata aku salah, kekasihku sudah tidak perawan saat malam pertama kami."

Chanyeol cukup tertarik dengan obrolan semacam ini. "Begitukah?"

Taejoon mengangguk. "Ne, aku kecewa sekali pada saat itu. Kau bayangkan saja, aku bekerja mati-matian mencari uang di pertambangan yang penuh resiko seperti ini hanya demi bisa menikahi dia yang aku pikir menjaga kehormatannya untukku. Tapi ternyata aku salah, ia menyerahkan keperawanannya kepada laki-laki lain dan itu benar-benar membuatku sakit. Akibat kebohongan itu pernikahan kami benar-benar terasa hambar, kami tidak pernah tidur satu ranjang dan aku jarang sekali pulang kerumah. Puncaknya adalah 4 bulan yang lalu, aku telah secara resmi menceraikannya baik secara hukum maupun agama."

"Hanya karena masalah keperawanan?"

"Bagi setiap laki-laki dominan keperawanan itu pasti sangat penting kan? Kau juga seorang dominan, kau pasti tau itu."

Chanyeol terdiam, dalam hati ia menyetujui perkataan Taejoon. Keperawanan adalah sesuatu yang penting bagi setiap laki-laki dominan. Ada kebanggaan tersendiri ljika kita berhasil mendapatkan keperawanan dari orang yang kita cintai.

"Bagiku, seseorang yang masih perawan patut untuk kita perjuangkan. Sama sepertiku yang saat ini sedang berjuang untuk menikahi seseorang yang sangat berharga."

"Bukankah kau bilang sudah bercerai?"

"Aku memang sudah bercerai, tapi sekarang aku sudah mempunyai kekasih baru, seorang carrier yang masih berusia 18 tahun."

"Kau tau dia masih perawan?"

"Sekarang sudah tidak."

"Wae?"

"Karena aku yang mengambilnya." Ucap Taejoon sembari tersenyum bahagia.

"Mwo?" Chanyeol masih belum mengerti.

"Sekitar dua bulan yang lalu aku dan dia pergi berkemah di pegunungan Ninjoo. Karena saat itu sudah malam, cuacanya juga sangat dingin dan hanya ada kami berdua disana, kau pasti tau apa yang kami lakukan setelahnya bukan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, tentu saja ia tau. Apalagi jika bukan seks?

"Kami melakukannya atas dasar suka sama suka, ia sama sekali tidak menolak ketika aku menjamahnya. Dan hasilnya, sekarang ia tengah mengandung buah cinta kami."

Taejoon terlihat sangat bahagia ketika mengucapkannya, berbeda sekali ketika ia menceritakan tentang mantan istrinya yang sudah tidak perawan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat masam dan nada bicaranya terdengar begitu kesal. Sebegitu besarnya pengaruh keperawanan bagi pria dominan. Seseorang yang sudah tidak perawan akan dianggap seperti sampah yang tidak berguna, sedangkan yang masih perawan akan diperlakukan seperti emas yang begitu berharga.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah akan berhenti bekerja setelah bercerai dari mantan istriku, tapi setelah kekasihku hamil, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk berhenti agar aku bisa mengumpulakan uang untuk menikahinya. Aku juga harus mengumpulkan uang dari sekarang untuk biaya persalinan anakku nanti."

Chanyeol mengerti, Taejoon berjuang mempertaruhkan nyawanya di pertambangan seperti ini hanya untuk membahagiakan calon istrinya. Lihat, seorang laki-laki bisa melalukan apapun demi seseorang yang telah menyerahkan kesuciannya. Chanyeol bisa mengerti itu.

Tapi.. bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Untuk apa ia disini? Berjuang membanting tulang hanya untuk seseorang yang sudah tidak perawan? Sungguh Chanyeol merasa konyol, ia sama seperti lelaki lain. Ia sama seperti Taejoon yang mengharapkan seseorang yang masih perawan. Tapi Baekhyun berbeda, meskipun Baekhyun sudah tidak perawan, ia tidak bisa mengabaikan anak itu begitu saja.

Apakah Chanyeol masih menganggap Baekhyun itu adiknya? Tidak, Chanyeol merasa tidak pantas menyebut dirinya seorang 'Kakak' setelah apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Baekhyun. Kakak macam apa yang menggesekan batang penisnya di dalam anus adiknya sendiri?

Apakah Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun? Sebagai seorang carrier? Ah tidak, Chanyeol menggeleng. Ia tidak mengerti soal perasaannya sendiri. Mungkin Chanyeol hanya merasa bersalah karena telah meniduri adiknya sendiri. Tapi.. untuk apa Chanyeol merasa bersalah? Baekhyun sendiri yang menggodanya, Chanyeol juga bukan laki-laki yang merenggut keperawanan Baekhyun. Tidak ada alasan bagi Chanyeol untuk merasa menyesal bukan?

Ah, Entahlah.. yang pasti ia tidak pernah bisa untuk tidak memperdulikan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menata beberapa makanan yang telah ia buat sejak pukul 5 pagi tadi diatas meja makan. Sekarang sudah pukul 6 dan Chanyeol belum pulang juga, sebenarnya kemana kakak sulungnya itu?

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget ketika ada seseorang yang memeluk tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba dari belakang. Tanpa menoleh pun Baekhyun sudah tau siapa pelakunya.

Sehun mulai mengecupi tengkuk adiknya dengan seduktif sembari menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya pada pantat Baekhyun.

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin kita melakukan 'itu' lagi, kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia lepas pelukan Sehun dengan pelan. "Kau harus bekerja Hyung."

"Sekali saja Baek, Hyung janji tidak akan berbuat kasar. Kau tidak lihat kejantanan Hyung sudah menegang?"

Baekhyun melirik kearah celana boxer sang kakak yang sudah mengembung.

"Aniyo, aku sedang tidak mood."

"Ayolah Baekhyun ah."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Oral saja bagaimana?"

"Oral?"

"Mau atau tidak?"

Sehun mengangguk cepat. "Ne, oral juga tidak apa-apa."

"Masuklah ke kamar mandi, nanti aku menyusul."

Sehun mengangguk lagi. "Aku menunggumu." Ia kecup bibir Baekhyun cepat.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, lelaki jika sudah merasakan sekali, mereka pasti akan ketagihan dan terus meminta jatah. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sedang tidak mood saat ini, yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Chanyeol, Chanyeol dan Chanyeol saja.

Aigoo.. kemana sebenarnya laki-laki itu pergi?

.

.

.

"Hari ini kau tidak bekerja?"

"Siang nanti aku akan ke proyek."

Daesung mengangguk pelan. "Kau tidak pulang? Mungkin saja anak-anakmu merasa khawatir."

Yifan menghela nafas pelan. "Rasanya masih sulit jika aku harus bertemu Baekhyun sekarang."

"Wae?"

"Kau tau Baekhyun itu anak angkat ku, sebagai seorang ayah tidak seharusnya aku melakukan itu."

"Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi, tidak ada gunanya menyesalinya sekarang."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Daesung ah? Aku takut hilang kendali lagi jika bertemu dengan Baekhyun sekarang."

"Pastikan apakah nanti ia hamil atau tidak, jika Baekhyun hamil maka kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menikahi putraku sendiri? Orang-orang pasti akan menggunjing kami."

"Baekhyun itu bukan putra kandungmu, tidak ada yang salah jika kau menikahinya. Jika kau tidak ingin bertanggung jawab, kau bisa menggugurkan kandungan itu."

"Kau menyuruhku untuk membunuh janin yang tidak berdosa?"

"Hanya itu pilhan yang kau punya, tanggung jawab atau gugurkan."

Yifan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mengeluarkannya di dalam."

"Saat itu aku tidak berpikir sampai kesana, untuk sekarang bagaimana? Rasanya aku masih belum siap jika bertemu Baekhyun lagi."

"Kau bisa tinggal sementara dirumahku, aku tidak keberatan. Lagipula aku hanya tinggal sendiri disini."

Yifan mengangguk mengerti. "Terimakasih banyak Daesung ah, tapi.. ada sesuatu yang membuatku sedikit terkejut."

"Tentang apa?"

"Baekhyun sudah tidak perawan."

"Benarkah?"

Yifan mengangguk. "Aku bisa merasakannya, ia tidak mengeluarkan darah ketika aku memasukinya."

"Kau menyesal karena Baekhyun sudah tidak perawan?"

"Ani, aku hanya merasa terkejut. Semenjak tinggal di ibukota pergaulannya sepertinya jadi agak liar. Aku cukup mengkhawatirkannya."

"Jika ia sudah tidak perawan berarti itu artinya kau tidak punya kewajiban apapun untuk bertanggung jawab."

"Mwo?"

"Untuk apa kau menikahi seseorang yang sudah tidak perawan? Kalaupun nantinya ia hamil, tidak ada jaminan anak yang dikandungnya adalah anakmu. Bisa saja ia mengandung benih dari pria lain, pria yang merenggut keperawannya mungkin."

Yifan terdiam, kepalanya pusing sekali sekarang. Seharusnya ia lebih bisa mengendalikan diri, seandainya saja ia tidak tergoda oleh rayuan Baekhyun, masalahnya pasti tidak akan jadi serumit ini.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol Hyung kau sudah pulang?"

Chanyeol pulang kerumah sekitar pukul 8 pagi, penampilannya terlihat sangat acak-acakan dan juga kotor. Baekhyun sampai terkejut melihatnya.

"Kau habis darimana Hyung?"

"Kerja, di pertambangan emas."

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Untuk apa kau bekerja disana?"

"Mencari tambahan uang, sudahlah. Hyung lelah, Hyung ingin tidur."

"Kau harus mandi dulu Hyung, aku akan siapkan air hangatnya dulu."

..

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya pelan, ia melirik kearah jam yang menggantung di dinding. Pukul 14.30, matanya langsung membulat dan segera ia bangun dari tempat tidur.

CKLEK

Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar dengan nampan yang berisi makanan untuk sang kakak.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Chanyeol mengobrak-abrik isi lemari untuk mencari pakaian bersih.

Baekhyun menyimpan makanannya diatas meja. "Kau terlihat sangat lelah Hyung, aku tidak tega untuk membangunkamu."

"Tapi aku harus mencari rumput untuk ternak Tuan Hwang."

"Aku sudah berbicara padanya, aku meminta ijin untuk memberikanmu cuti satu hari ini."

Chanyeol yang sedang berusaha menggunakan celana panjangnya langsung terdiam. "Mwo?"

"Tuan Hwang pemilik peternakan diujung desa bukan? Aku sudah bertemu dengannya dan ia sudah memberikanmu ijin."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu Baek? Tuan Hwang pasti akan memotong gajiku."

"Lalu aku harus membiarkanmu bekerja dengan kondisi seperti ini?"

Chanyeol terdiam, jujur saja tulang ditubuhnya terasa rontok semua. Ia butuh istirahat tapi ia tidak bisa mengabaikan pekerjaannya begitu saja. Jika ia mengambil cuti, Tuan Hwang pasti akan memotong gajinya yang tidak seberapa itu.

"Sekarang duduklah, aku tau kau butuh istirahat."

"Tapi Baek-"

"Aku bilang duduk." Baekhyun terlihat enggan dibantah.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia lepas kembali celana yang hendak ia pakai dan mendudukan tubuhnya diatas kasur lipat. Entahlah, ucapan Baekhyun seperti perintah yang tak bisa ia bantah.

"Aku membuatkan sup kentang rebus untukmu, makanlah."

Baekhyun memberikan sup kentang rebus dan segelas teh tawar hangat untuk kakaknya. Chanyeol melirik sekilas, sebenarnya ia merasa lapar, tapi entah kenapa ia malas sekali menyuapkan makanan itu kedalam mulutnya.

Melihat sang kakak yang hanya diam membisu membuat Baekhyun berinisiatif menyuapi kakak sulungnya itu.

"Makanlah."

Chanyeol terdiam sebelum akhirnya menerima suapan Baekhyun.

"Enak?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, Baekhyun kembali menyuapkan makanan itu hingga habis tak bersisa.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah Hyung."

"Tubuhku sakit semua, semalam aku harus masuk kedalam gua yang sangat dalam untuk mencari pecahan emas disana. Rasanya sangat melelahkan."

"Hyung mau aku pijat?"

"Kau bisa memijat?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tentu, itu pekerjaan mudah."

.

.

.

"Apa kau harus berpakaian seperti itu?"

"Udaranya sangat panas Hyung, tubuhku bisa penuh oleh keringat jika menggunakan pakaian yang tertutup."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, Baekhyun datang lagi ke kamarnya dengan membawa minyak pijat. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut, ia tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun menggunkan sebuah tanktop kuning yang sangat ketat, parahnya lagi Baekhyun hanya menggunakan sebuah underwear berwarna senada untuk menutupi area pribadinya. Chanyeol tau udara disini sangat panas, tapi menggunakan pakaian seseksi itu dihadapan seorang pria dominan apa tidak membuatnya risih?

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan Hyung? Kau bahkan sudah melihat yang lebih daripada ini."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Kau mau memijatku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Berbaringlah dengan posisi tengkurap."

Chanyeol menurut, ia langsung berbaring dengan posisi terbalik. Baekhyun tersenyum, ia lantas menyentuh celana kolor kakaknya dan bersiap untuk menariknya.

Chanyeol dengan segera menahannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Baek?"

"Kau harus melepasnya Hyung, agar aku bisa lebih mudah memijatmu."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, sulit baginya untuk menolak permintaan Baekhyun. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut, ia lepas kolor sekaligus celana dalam yang ia kenakan.

Melihat sang kakak yang sudah telanjang bulat, Baekhyun pun dengan segera mengoleskan minyak pijat ke punggung Chanyeol, lelaki berusia 28 tahun itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya ketika telapak tangan Baekhyun terasa menyentuh kulit kasarnya. Sentuhan itu terasa begitu sensual hingga memancing birahi Chanyeol, kejantanannya pun mulai membesar secara perlahan-lahan. Dalam hati Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri, bisa-bisanya ia terangsang hanya karena disentuh oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bukannya tidak tau, jelas ia tau jika kakaknya mulai terangsang karena sentuhannya. Ia memang sengaja menyentuh sesensual mungkin untuk memancing birahi sang kakak, tapi sungguh ia tidak menyangka jika nafsu kakaknya akan naik secepat ini.

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin tertawa melihat tubuh kakaknya yang menegang, bukan hanya tubuhnya saja, tapi sesuatu yang berada ditengah selangkangan kakaknya juga menegang. Baekhyun bisa melihatnya meskipun Chanyeol dalam posisi tertelungkup.

Sentuhannya terasa sensual, namun harus Chanyeol akui jika pijatan Baekhyun membuat tubuhnya terasa lebih rileks. Rasa sakit yang sebelumnya ia rasakan perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang, otot-otot yang sebelumnya terasa tegang pun mulai mengendur.

Daebak.. darimana Baekhyun belajar memijat?

Chanyeol cukup terkejut ketika Baekhyun menyentuh dan memijat pantatnya juga, hal itu jelas membuat penis Chanyeol semakin menegang. Pijatan Baekhyun terus turun ke betis, paha dan telapak kaki Chanyeol. Setelah selesai ia meminta Chanyeol untuk terlentang.

"Berbaliklah Hyung.."

"Mwo?"

"Berbalik."

"Kenapa harus?"

"Agar aku juga bisa memijat bagian depan tubuhmu."

Chanyeol terdiam, bagaimana mungkin? Jika ia berbalik maka Baekhyun akan melihat penisnya yang sedang ereksi.

"Pijat punggungku saja Baek, itu sudah cukup."

"Hasilnya tidak akan maksimal jika hanya bagian belakang saja yang dipijat Hyung, berbaliklah."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak usah Baek."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia lantas menaiki tubuh Chanyeol dan duduk tepat diatas punggungnya. Chanyeol tentu saja terkejut, namun ia langsung terdiam ketika Baekhyun memijat pelipis dan kepalanya.

Refleks Chanyeol menutup matanya, pijatan Baekhyun enak sekali. Rasanya benar-benar rileks dan membuat Chanyeol nyaman.

"Sekarang berbaliklah Hyung."

"Ani.. Hyung tidak mau."

Baekhyun berdecak sebal, ia lantas menciumi leher Chanyeol hingga meninggalkan bekas ciuman disana. Chanyeol mengerang, rasanya nikmat, tapi Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun meninggalkan bekas apapun ditubuhnya. Ia tidak mau menjadi bahan tertawaan teman-temannya karena bekas cupang yang menempel dilehernya.

"Aku akan terus menciumimu sampai kau mau berbalik Hyung."

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain berbalik. Ia tidak mau lehernya penuh dengan bekas cupang dan menjadi bahan tertawaan karyawan pabrik.

Chanyeol langsung memalingkan wajahnya setelah ia berbalik, wajahnya berubah merah karena malu. Penisnya sudah benar-benar berdiri sekarang dan Baekhyun melihatnya sembari menahan tawa, rasanya Chanyeol ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya kedinding sekarang.

Melihat sang kakak yang sudah terlentang, Baekhyun langsung mendudukan tubuhnya diatas perut Chanyeol. Ia olesi tubuh sang kakak dengan minyak pijat dan mengurut dadanya dengan gerakan sensual. Chanyeol mendesis, ia sampai menutup matanya ketika gelenyar kenikmatan itu terasa di dadanya, apalagi ketika Baekhyun dengan sengaja memelintir kedua puting cokelatnya, rasanya Chanyeol ingin berteriak saja karena rasa geli dan nikmat yang ia rasakan.

Pijatan Baekhyun beralih pada kedua lengan berotot sang kakak, lalu setelah itu ia beralih pada perut dan berhenti di kejantanan sang kakak. Chanyeol menahan nafas ketika Baekhyun menyentuh bagian itu dan mengurutnya dengan pelan. Apakah bagian itu juga harus dipijat?

"Baekhh.."

"Bagian ini juga harus dipijat Hyung, benda ini adalah sumber kenikmatan."

"Arrrghhh.."

Chanyeol semakin tidak bisa menahan dirinya ketika Baekyun dengan sengaja memutar-mutar tangannya dibagian kepala penis Chanyeol, tangan kirinya juga bergerak mengurut buah zakar Chanyeol hingga lelaki bertelinga peri itu melenguh hebat.

"Baekhh akhh Hyung keluarrhhh.."

Baekhyun langsung menghentikan pijatannya hingga ejakulasi Chanyeol tertahan, hal itu jelas saja membuat sekujur tubuh Chanyeol menegang karena kenikmatan. Batang penisnya juga terus berkedut akibat sperma yang tidak jadi keluar.

Chanyeol sampai terengah, gilaaaa ia baru pertama kali mengalami ejakulasi tertahan seperti ini.

"Kau tidak boleh mengeluarkannya diluar Hyung."

"Lalu aku harus mengeluarkannya dimana?"

"Di dalam tubuhku, mulai sekarang kau harus selalu mengeluarkannya di dalam tubuhku."

Baekhyun dengan segera melepas semua pakaian yang ia gunakan dan kembali memijat batang kejantanan kakaknya, setelah dirasa cukup, ia masukan batang berurat itu kedalam lubang miliknya.

"Aaaahhhh.."

Baekhyun melenguh sembari mendongakan kepalanya, ia gerakan pantatnya naik turun hingga dinding anusnya bergesekan dengan batang penis sang kakak.

Chanyeol secara refleks menyentuh pinggang adik kecilnya sembari ikut menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Baekhyun.

"H-Hyung.."

Chanyeol mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk, ia terus melesakan batang penisnya hingga menyentuh prostat Baekhyun secara telak. Baekhyun melenguh kencang, cairan miliknya langsung keluar seketika. Tubuhnya lemas tak bertenaga, Chanyeol pun dengan sigap memeluknya erat sembari mengejar kenikmatannya sendiri.

Chanyeol terus menggerakan pinggulnya cepat hingga ia sendiri tak mampu menahan ejakulasinya, dalam hitungan detik cairan kental berwarna putih itu menyembur sangat banyak hingga Baekhyun merasa perutnya begitu penuh.

Keduanya kompak terengah dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuh masing-masing, Chanyeol menatap adiknya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Lagi, wajah cantik ini berhasil membiusnya. Bagaimana bisa ia menodai adiknya lagi seperti ini? Ia selalu merasa tertohok setiap kali ia tergoda oleh kecantikan Baekhyun, adik yang seharusnya ia lindungi dan ia jaga kehormatannya justru ia rusak demi kenikmatan sesaat.

"Kenapa Hyung menatapku seperti itu?" Baekhyun menyentuh pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aniyo, terimakasih. Hyung merasa lebih baik sekarang."

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia kecup bibir tebal sang kakak dengan lembut. Chanyeol pun balas mengecup bibir tipis adiknya dan tanpa segan melumat bibir itu sembari menutup matanya.

.

.

.

"Makanan untuk siapa Baek?"

"Untuk appa, ia tidak pulang kerumah. Aku khawatir ia belum makan." Baekhyun menata nasi dan telur gulung kedalam kotak makanan.

"Appa bisa mencari makan sendiri." Ucap Chanyeol sembari mengambil satu telur gulung.

"Tetap saja, tidak ada salahnya memperhatikan orangtua kita bukan? Appa pasti sangat senang jika aku bawakan makanan. Hyung tau dimana tempat kerja appa?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Tolong antar aku Hyung."

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi. "Ne."

..

"Disini tempatnya."

Baekhyun turun dari motor dan memperhatikan sebuah bangunan yang belum jadi, banyak pekerja bangunan yang terlihat sibuk disana.

"Masuklah, kau bisa langsung menemuinya. Hyung harus pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Bertemu teman, nanti Hyung jemput."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Hati-hati Hyung."

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia nyalakan kembali mesin motornya dan melaju meninggalkan lokasi proyek.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan, ia berjalan kearah seorang pria yang sedang menyusun batu bata.

"Permisi."

Pria itu menoleh. "Ne?"

"Saya mencari Park Yifan, apa Tuan mengenalnya?"

"Park Yifan? Ne, saya mengenalnya. Ia ada di dalam, sedang memasang kusen jendela. Wae? Kau siapanya?"

"Saya putranya, saya ingin mengantarkan makanan."

..

"Makanlah Appa."

Baekhyun menyuguhkan bekal makanan yang sudah ia susun dengan sangat rapi. Yifan melirik kotak makanan itu sekilas, ia merasa sangat terkejut ketika melihat Baekhyun datang menghampirinya ke lokasi proyek. Ia yang sedang memasang kusen jendela pun langsung meninggalkannya dan bergegas membawa Baekhyun ke gudang kosong dibelakang gedung.

"Appa kenapa tidak pulang? Aku sangat khawatir."

"Appa menginap dirumah teman, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Terjadi sesuatu? Apa aku membuat kesalahan? Kenapa Appa tidak mau menatapku?"

Yifan menghela nafas, ia enggan menatap Baekhyun karena takut hilang kendali lagi. Wajah cantik Baekhyun bisa sangat berbahaya karena mampu membuat pria dominan seperti dirinya kehilangan akal.

"Appa sangat berkeringat, biar aku bersihkan." Baekhyun mengusap keringat di pelipis ayahnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Yifan menepisnya dengan halus. "Appa bisa mengusap keringat appa sendiri Baek."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Appa? Sikap Appa aneh sekali."

"Ani, Appa baik-baik saja."

"Appa bahkan tidak berani menatapku."

Yifan menelan ludahnya dalam. "Appa.. hanya merasa bersalah saja Baek."

"Bersalah?"

Yifan menghela nafasnya panjang. "Sebagai seorang ayah tidak seharusnya appa menidurimu."

"Jadi Appa tidak pulang kerumah karena itu?"

Yifan mengangguk. "Appa malu sekali jika harus bertemu denganmu lagi."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Appa tidak perlu merasa bersalah, anggap saja apa yang kita lakukan kemarin adalah salah satu bentuk terimakasihku karena Appa sudah merawat dan membesarkanku."

Yifan menatap putranya itu dengan ragu.

"Aku ini bukan anak kandungmu Appa, jadi tidak ada yang salah jika kita melakukan itu. Ditinggal bertahun-tahun oleh eomma pasti membuat Appa menderita bukan? Maka dari itu aku menawarkan seks karena aku tau Appa sangat membutuhkannya."

Yifan terdiam, Baekhyun tidak tau saja jika ada Victoria yang selalu melayani kebutuhan biologisnya.

Baekhyun menangkup wajah sang ayah dan menatapnya dengan intens.

"Sekarang dengar, kita lakukan 'itu' lagi tapi buang jauh-jauh perasaan bersalah di dalam hati Appa. Jangan anggap aku sebagai anak Appa, tapi pandanglah aku seperti pasangan yang sangat Appa cintai. Lepaskan semuanya Appa, jangan merasa terbebani."

Yifan mematung, ia seolah terpaku oleh kecantikan serta kemolekan putranya sendiri. Kata-kata Baekhyun seolah terngiang ditelinganya, haruskah ia melakukan itu dan menganggap Baekhyun seperti pasangan yang sangat ia cintai? Yifan semakin kesulitan untuk berpikiran jernih, Baekhyun mulai melepas pakaiannya satu persatu dan sesuatu di dalam dirinya seolah bergejolak dan minta dipuaskan.

Jika.. kenikmatan itu datang sendiri, lantas kenapa Yifan harus menolaknya?

.

.

.

"Chanyeol ah?"

Chanyeol menoleh, ia tersenyum ketika melihat salah satu rekan kerjanya di pabrik genteng, Junho datang ke toko elektronik dimana ia membeli kipas angin.

"Ah, ternyata benar kau. Kau membeli sesuatu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Membeli kipas angin, untuk dirumah. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku sedang mencari televisi bekas, siapa tau saja disini ada."

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi, ia melirik kearah tas belanjaan Junho yang terlihat cukup besar.

"Kau habis belanja?"

"Ah, aku membeli beberapa skin care dan alat kecantikan untuk istriku."

"Skin care?"

"Ne, perawatan untuk kulit. Wanita dan para carrier biasanya selalu menggunakan alat-alat seperti ini."

"Boleh aku lihat?"

"Tentu." Junho memperlihatkan isi belanjaannya kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal, banyak sekali benda-benda yang tidak ia tau namanya.

"Benda apa ini Jun?"

"Face wash, face mask, toner, body lotion, mosturaizer, cream malam dan lain sebagainya."

"Untuk apa benda-benda ini?"

"Benda-benda ini yang membuat kulit mereka terlihat cantik."

"Istrimu seorang carrier kan?"

Junho mengangguk. "Aku bisa menghabiskan setengah dari gajiku hanya untuk membeli skin care dan alat kecantikan lainnya."

Chanyeol melirik lagi kearah kantung belanjaan Junho, bukan hanya skincare, tapi banyak alat kecantikan lainnya yang juga tidak Chanyeol ketahui.

"Ah, selain skin care aku juga membeli beberapa lip balm, lipstick, bedak, pensil alis, eyeliner, blush on dan vitamin rambut."

"Untuk apa seorang carrier membeli lipstick?"

"Istriku terlihat sangat cantik ketika ia menggunakan lipstick." Junho tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menghabiskan banyak uang untuk membeli benda-benda seperti ini."

"Membahagiakan istri itu hukumnya wajib, kau akan mengerti jika sudah menikah. Jika pasangan kita terlihat cantik, bukankah kita juga yang akan merasa senang? Istriku biasanya selalu merajuk jika tidak aku belikan peralatan kecantikan, ia tidak pernah mau melayaniku jika sudah merajuk hahaha."

"Apa semua carrier suka menggunakan alat kecantikan seperti ini?"

"Sebagian besar menyukainya, tapi ada juga carrier yang tidak terlalu peduli soal perawatan kecantikan."

Chanyeol terdiam, ia jadi kepikiran Baekhyun. Apa ia belikan alat kecantikan untuk Baekhyun juga? Apa anak itu akan menyukainya?

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari 15 menit ia menunggu di depan gedung proyek, Chanyeol berjanji akan menjemputnya tapi lelaki itu masih belum muncul juga. Sebenarnya, ayahnya sudah menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang tadi. Tapi Baekhyun menolak karena Chanyeol sudah berjanji untuk menjemputnya.

"Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun menoleh, ia cukup terkejut melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba datang dengan menggunakan sepeda motor.

"Sehun Hyung? Kenapa kau bisa kemari?"

"Setiap hari aku selalu pulang lewat sini, apa yang kau lakukan disini Baekhyun ah?"

"Aku baru saja mengantarkan makanan untuk appa."

Sehun mengangguk. "Kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku sedang menunggu Chanyeol hyung, ia berjanji akan menjemputku."

"Pulang saja bersamaku, kita pulang bersama."

"Tapi bagaimana jika Chanyeol Hyung datang kemari?"

"Bilang saja kau sudah pulang bersamaku, dia tidak akan marah."

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, jika dipikir-pikir, lebih baik ia pulang bersama Sehun daripada terus menunggu Chanyeol yang entah kapan akan datang.

"Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu Hyung."

Sehun tersenyum. "Kajja."

..

"Kenapa kita kesini Hyung?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, Sehun tidak langsung mengajaknya pulang. Ia justru membawanya kesebuah perkebunan kelapa sawit yang terlihat sangat sepi.

"Duduklah Baek." Sehun meminta Baekhyun duduk di belakang pohon besar.

Baekhyun menurut, ia menatap sang kakak dengan pandangan bertanya. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Sehun mengeluarkan dompet usang miliknya yang terlihat sangat tebal. "Hyung baru saja gajian, kau mau dibelikan sesuatu?"

"Jinjja? Aku boleh minta apa saja?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Apa yang kau mau?"

Baekhyun tampak berpikir. "Sebenarnya.. aku sedang ingin makan mie."

"Mie?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ne, mie kacang hitam."

"Geurae, kau boleh membelinya."

"Jinjja? Aku ingin dua bungkus."

"Sepuluh bungkus pun aku tidak masalah."

"Benarkah? Kau memang yang terbaik Hyung." Baekhyun tersenyum cerah.

Sehun tersenyum pelan. "Tapi bagaimana jika kita bersenang-senang dulu?"

"Bersenang-senang?"

Sehun mengangguk, ia sentuh tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Seperti yang kemarin, kau mau kan?"

Baekhyun terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukannya Hyung."

"Wae? Kau pasti menikmatinya."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin."

Baekhyun tetap menolak, ia sudah melakukannya dengan sang ayah tadi. Jadi, ia sudah kehilangan mood.

"Ayolah Baek, sebagai gantinya hyung akan membelikan apapun yang kau mau."

"Jika hanya mie kacang hitam, aku juga bisa membelinya sendiri."

"Lalu kau mau Hyung belikan apa?"

"Aku mau tas dan juga peralatan make up."

"Cuma itu? Setelah ini kita pergi ke pasar untuk membelinya."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Ne."

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi mendengarnya, ia terlihat seperti pelacur yang sedang tawar menawar harga. Tapi itu tidak masalah, setidaknya ia akan mendapat keuntungan setelah melayani kakaknya sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku mau."

Sehun tersenyum lebar, langsung ia lepas jaket dan kaos yang ia kenakan dan membaringkan tubuh mungil adiknya dengan perlahan dibawah pohon besar.

.

.

.

Chanyeol pulang kerumah sekitar pukul 11 malam, ia tersenyum kecil ketika Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan ceria.

"Hyung kau sudah pulang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ne, tadi Hyung datang ke tempat proyek tapi kau tidak ada disana."

"Aku sudah pulang bersama Sehun Hyung tadi."

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi. "Hyung bawakan kipas angin untukmu, kau suka?"

"Kau membeli kipas angin?"

Baekhyun mengambil kipas angin berukuran sedang dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Sekarang kau tidak akan merasa kepanasan lagi."

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol sangat perhatian kepadanya.

"Hyung juga membelika-"

"Terimakasih banyak Hyung, kau dan Sehun Hyung sangat perhatian kepadaku."

"Sehun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tadi sore Sehun Hyung membelikan tas dan peralatan make up untukku."

Chanyeol langsung terdiam.

"Padahal harga tas dan peralatan make up nya cukup mahal, tapi Sehun Hyung tetap membelikannya untukku. Dia sangat baik bukan?"

Chanyeol menyembunyikan bungkusan yang ia bawa ke belakang punggung. "Ne, Sehun memang pria yang baik."

"Sehun Hyung baru saja gajian, ia juga membelikan dua porsi mie kacang hitam untukku. Ia berjanji akan membelikanku lagi nanti."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Tas yang dibelikan Sehun Hyung sangat bagus, warnanya merah muda dan terlihat sangat cantik. Kau mau melihatnya?"

"Ah, tidak usah. Hyung lelah, Hyung mau istirahat saja."

"Hyung tidak makan dulu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Hyung sudah makan tadi."

Lelaki itu tersenyum, ia langsung berjalan masuk kedalam kamar. Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Ekspresi di wajah kakaknya langsung berubah ketika ia membicarakan hadiah yang dibelikan Sehun. Apa ia salah bicara?

Di dalam kamar, Chanyeol menghela nafas melihat Sehun yang sudah mendengkur dengan air liur yang membasahi pipi. Ia melihat kembali bungkusan yang ia bawa. Ini adalah skincare dan peralatan make up lengkap yang ia beli di pasar tadi.

Alasan kenapa ia pulang larut karena ia harus menjadi kuli angkut beras lagi karena uangnya tidak cukup untuk membeli satu set peralatan make up yang harganya sangat mahal. Setelah mengangkut puluhan karung beras pun uangnya masih belum cukup untuk membelinya. Sisanya ia sampai meminjam pada Junho agar uangnya cukup.

Tapi.. setelah ia berhasil membelinya, Baekhyun justru sudah mendapatkannya dari Sehun. Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa sangat kecewa, ia kecewa karena bukan ia yang pertama kali memberikan hadiah untuk Baekhyun.

Ia kalah cepat oleh adiknya sendiri. Sehun bahkan bisa membelikan tas dengan harga mahal untuk Baekhyun. Jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya gaji Sehun memang jauh lebih banyak, Sehun mendapat penghasilan double dari pekerjaannya sebagai tukang las sekaligus tukang kayu. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang terkadang penghasilan perbulannya dari pabrik genteng sering ditahan karena kurangnya omset, penghasilan dari menjadi tukang rumput pun sangat kecil hingga hanya cukup untuk makan sehari-hari saja. Maka dari itu ia sering mencari pekerjaan tambahan karena penghasilannya jauh lebih kecil jika dibandingkan Sehun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, harus ia kemakan semua alat make up ini? Ia simpan bungkusan itu ke dalam lemari dan dengan segera ia baringkan tubuh lelahnya disamping Sehun. Rasa kecewa itu begitu besar ia rasakan, Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa seperti ini. Yang pasti, ia tidak suka jika Baekhyun menerima pemberian dari laki-laki lain.

Chanyeol sangat tidak menyukainya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Chapter 4 is up!

Makasih ya buat yang udah nyempetin waktu buat baca dan ngasih review. Buat yg masih jadi silent reader semoga segera dapet hidayah buat ngasih review :v

Btw, author ngakak pada nungguin 4some hahaha


	5. Chapter 5

3 minggu telah berlalu tanpa terasa, selama 3 minggu itu pula Baekhyun tinggal bersama 4 pria maskulin yang 'masih' menjadi keluarganya.

Selama 3 minggu itu Baekhyun bersikap layaknya seorang istri yang punya 4 orang suami. Ia menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka, menyiapkan pakaian, menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi, menyambut mereka ketika pulang bekerja hingga melayani kebutuhan seksual mereka.

Ya, selama 3 minggu belakangan ini Baekhyun terus digilir oleh Yifan, Chanyeol dan Sehun (Minus Jongin yang memang jarang pulang kerumah) Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan kendati ia harus melayani 3 pria dewasa secara bergantian. Ia justru merasa senang dan ikut menikmati ketika kejantanan mereka keluar masuk lubang anusnya.

Pagi ini, Baekhyun membuat banyak makanan untuk sarapan. Makanan yang telah ia buat sedari pukul 5 pagi itu ia hidangkan tepat di hadapan Sehun, Yifan dan Chanyeol yang sudah siap untuk mencari nafkah.

Ketiga pria dewasa itu terlihat makan dengan lahap. Harus mereka akui jika kehidupan mereka terasa jauh lebih baik setelah Baekhyun tinggal bersama mereka. Rumah menjadi bersih, pakaian mereka selalu rapih, makanan enak yang selalu tersaji setiap hari dan jangan lupakan tentang penis mereka yang selalu dimanjakan hampir setiap hari.

"Hyung kau mau tambah nasi?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Ini sudah cukup."

"Bagaimana dengan tahu dan sayurannya? Kau mau tambah?"

Chanyeol menggeleng lagi, ia teguk segelas air putih yang sudah disediakan oleh Baekhyun. "Terimakasih untuk makanannya, aku pergi."

Chanyeol berdiri dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang makan, Baekhyun menatapnya dalam diam. Belakangan ini sikap Chanyeol sedikit berubah padanya, ia seperti menghindar dan tidak banyak berkomunikasi dengan Baekhyun.

Kendati Chanyeol masih sering menyentuhnya, lelaki itu lebih cenderung diam tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun ketika mereka sedang bercinta. Setiap kali mereka bercinta pun harus selalu Baekhyun yang meminta bahkan sampai memohon-mohon untuk disetubuhi.

Ini benar-benar aneh, sebelumnya Chanyeol tidak pernah begini. Apa ia berbuat kesalahan hingga membuat lelaki itu tersinggung dan enggan berbicara dengannya?

Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia lantas beranjak dari tempat duduk dan mengikuti Chanyeol yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan keluar rumah.

Sehun dan Yifan yang masih sibuk menghabiskan makanan mereka tampak mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, Baekhyun terlihat sangat gelisah.

"Ada apa dengan Chanyeol Hyung? Ia seperti menghindari Baekhyun."

Yifan menggeleng pelan. "Appa bahkan tidak tau jika kakakmu menghindari Baekhyun."

"Terlihat jelas Appa, Chanyeol Hyung hanya bicara seperlunya dengan Baekhyun."

"Mungkin kakakmu sedang ada masalah, belakangan ini dia memang tidak banyak bicara bukan?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Sepertinya Chanyeol Hyung punya seorang kekasih."

"Tau darimana?"

"Aku melihat ada bungkusan peralatan make up di dalam lemari, sepertinya itu untuk seseorang yang hyung suka. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak kunjung memberikannya, sudah beberapa minggu ini bungkusan itu masih tersimpan di lemari."

Yifan tersenyum mendengarnya. "Appa ikut senang jika kakakmu sudah mulai membuka hatinya kembali, diusianya yang sekarang seharusnya ia sudah menikah dan memberikan appa cucu."

"Aku juga ingin hyung cepat menikah agar aku bisa segera menikah."

.

.

.

"Chanyeol Hyung.."

Baekhyun terus mengejar lelaki itu namun Chanyeol seolah menulikan pendengarannya, ia berdecih kesal, lantas ia genggam tangan Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu hendak menyalakan motornya.

"Kita harus bicara."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Kenapa Hyung mendiamkanku?"

"Aku tidak."

"Hyung melakukannya, belakangan ini Hyung seperti menghindar dariku."

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja."

Baekhyun berdecak sebal. "Apa aku berbuat salah? Apa aku membuatmu kesal? Katakan saja Hyung, aku minta maaf jika aku berbuat salah."

"Kau ini bicara apa? Sudah, Hyung harus segera pergi."

"Hyung.."

Chanyeol benar-benar mengacuhkan Baekhyun, ia langsung mengendarai motornya dan terus melaju meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hampir berteriak kesal.

Ada apa dengan Chanyeol? Jika ia berbuat salah, seharusnya ia bilang. Jangan menghindarinya seperti ini. Baekhyun tidak suka Chanyeol bersikap seperti ini kepadanya, ia tidak suka Chanyeol bersikap acuh. Dadanya terasa sesak ketika laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu bahkan enggan menatap wajahnya.

..

Airmata itu keluar tanpa bisa ia cegah, rasanya begitu menyakitkan ketika Chanyeol mengacuhkannya seperti ini. Matanya sudah sangat sembab karena ia sudah menangis selama satu jam kebelakang. Ia sendirian dirumah, Yifan dan Sehun sudah berangkat kerja sejak pagi, sekarang sudah pukul 14.30 sore tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengisi perutnya dengan makanan. Padahal ia lapar sekali, tapi Baekhyun terlalu malas bahkan hanya untuk menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah Chanyeol, Chanyeol dan Chanyeol saja.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun terlonjak, seketika ia menoleh dan mendapati Jongin berdiri di ambang pintu sembari menenteng beberapa tas belanjaan.

"Pintu rumah tidak dikunci, paman pikir tidak ada orang dirumah."

"Aku ada dirumah Paman, aku tidak kemana-mana." Baekhyun mengusap airmatanya pelan.

"Kau menangis? Ada apa?" Jongin langsung mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, mataku kelilipan."

"Kau pikir pamanmu ini anak kecil? Mana bisa paman dibodohi seperti itu."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Tidak apa-apa Paman, aku baik-baik saja. Apa yang Paman bawa?" Ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Paman membawa oleh-oleh, oleh-oleh dari Busan. Lihatlah."

Jongin mengeluarkan beberapa barang yang ia bawa dari Busan. "Ambilah."

"Apa ini Paman?"

"Buka saja."

Baekhyun membuka sebuah bungkusan berwarna putih yang diberikan oleh Jongin.

"Sarung tangan?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Paman masih ingat dulu kau pernah punya sarung tangan kesayangan berwarna merah muda bukan? Sekarang paman membelikannya lagi untukmu, bahannya bagus dan lembut untuk dipakai."

Baekhyun tersenyum, ternyata paman Jongin masih mengingatnya. Dulu ia pernah punya sebuah sarung tangan merah muda yang sangat cantik, sarung tangan itu ia gunakan ketika musim dingin tiba. Baekhyun sangat menyukai sarung tangan itu karena motifnya yang sangat bagus. Sampai sekarang sarung tangan itu masih ada, ia simpan di dalam lemari dan sudah tidak terpakai karena sudah tidak muat.

"Terimakasih banyak Paman, kau memang yang terbaik." Baekhyun tersenyum, rasa sedihnya sedikit terlupakan karena sarung tangan ini.

Jongin mengangguk. "Sama-sama, paman masih tidak menyangka Baek. Sekarang kau sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang carrier yang sangat cantik, rasanya baru kemarin paman sering menggendongmu ke taman bermain."

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi mendengarnya. "Dulu Paman sering sekali mengajak ku ke taman bermain. Setiap akhir pekan, paman selalu mengajakku naik biang lala. Aku selalu menangis setiap kali Paman tidak bisa mengajakku ke taman bermain karena punya urusan yang lebih penting."

Jongin tertawa. "Percayalah, saat itu tidak ada yang lebih penting selain dirimu. Saat itu Paman harus bekerja, makanya Paman tidak bisa mengajakmu ke taman bermain."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku tau Paman. Paman sudah makan? Mau aku buatkan sesuatu?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Aniyo, Paman belum lapar. Paman ingin mandi dan beristirahat."

"Kalau begitu biar aku siapkan air hangatnya dulu."

Jongin mengangguk. "Terimakasih Baek."

.

.

.

"Ada sesuatu yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Waktu istirahat di pabrik genteng telah tiba, para pegawai diberi waktu setidaknya setengah jam untuk beristirahat. Chanyeol dan Changmin sedang beristirahat disebuah rumah makan sederhana yang terletak disamping pabrik. Beberapa batang rokok dan dua gelas kopi hitam tampak menemani obrolan mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak banyak berbicara dengan Baekhyun belakangan ini."

"Wae?"

"Aku merasa kesal."

Changmin mengernyit. "Kesal?"

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu aku membelikan alat make up untuknya, tapi belum sempat aku memberikannya Baekhyun sudah mendapatkannya lebih dulu dari Sehun."

"Maksudmu Sehun juga memberikan alat make up untuk Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Bukan hanya itu, ia juga membelikan tas dan mie kacang hitam untuk Baekhyun."

"Lantas kenapa? Kau marah hanya karena itu?"

Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Kau ingat? Tentang seseorang yang seharusnya tidak aku sentuh?"

Changmin mengangguk. "Seseorang yang kau sebut sudah tidak perawan itu kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Orang itu Baekhyun, adik angkatku sendiri."

Changmin langsung membulatkan matanya. "Benarkah? Waah.. aku pikir kau sedang menceritakan orang lain waktu itu."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Orang itu Baekhyun, seseorang yang seharusnya aku jaga tapi justru aku rusak adalah Baekhyun. Adik angkatku sendiri."

Changmin sampai menggeleng tidak percaya, sungguh ia tidak menyangka jika seseorang yang kala itu diceritakan oleh Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun adik angkatnya sendiri.

"Kau gilaaaa Chanyeol ah."

"Aku tau aku salah, tidak seharusnya aku melakukan itu. Tapi coba kau pikirkan, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ada diposisiku? Ada seorang carrier cantik yang terus menggodamu untuk disetubuhi, apa kau bisa menahannya? Kau seorang dominan Hyung, kau pasti tau bagaimana rasanya."

"Aku tau, aku juga bukan seorang dominan yang suci. Aku sering meniduri gadis maupun carrier yang aku suka, baik yang masih perawan ataupun tidak aku sudah pernah merasakannya. Tapi, sebejat-bejatnya diriku, aku tidak akan pernah meniduri adikku sendiri meskipun kami tidak sedarah."

Chanyeol terdiam, Changmin seperti sedang menyindirnya habis-habisan.

"Sekarang.. semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi, kau sudah melakukan kesalahan besar dan satu-satunya cara untuk menebusnya adalah dengan bertanggung jawab."

"Kau ingin aku menikahi Baekhyun?"

Changmin mengangguk. "Harus, karena kau sudah menodainya."

"Ya! Dia bahkan sudah tidak perawan ketika pertama kali aku menyentuhnya, kenapa aku harus menikahi seorang carrier yang sudah menjadi bekas pria lain?"

"Ya! Apa kau pantas berbicara seperti itu? Jika adikmu mendengar ia pasti akan sangat tersinggung, lagipula apa pentingnya kau menjadi yang pertama atau bukan? Pada intinya kau sudah menikmati tubuh adikmu, kau sudah merasakannya dan itu artinya kau harus bertanggung jawab. Seharusnya dari awal kau tidak tergoda jika tidak ingin bertanggung jawab."

"Aku bukannya tidak ingin bertanggung jawab Hyung, tapi rasanya aneh jika menikahi adik sendiri. Lagipula aku tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun terhadap Baekhyun selain perasaan sayang seorang kakak terhadap adiknya."

"Perasaan sayang terhadap adik? Tidak ada seorang kakak yang meniduri adiknya sendiri. Dari sikapmu yang cemburu karena Baekhyun menerima hadiah dari pria lain saja sudah menunjukan jika kau menyayangi Baekhyun lebih dari seorang adik, kau hanya belum menyadarinya saja Chanyeol ah."

Chanyeol terdiam, mencintai Baekhyun? Ia mencintai Baekhyun?

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan saran apapun lagi. Yang pasti, sebagai seorang dominan kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua perbuatan yang sudah kau lakukan."

Changmin membayar minumannya dan langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan, ia acak rambutnya kasar seperti orang yang tengah frustasi.

Ia tidak suka jika Baekhyun mendapat perhatian dari pria lain tak terkecuali pria itu Sehun sekalipun. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menikahi Baekhyun, bukan tidak bisa sebenarnya, Chanyeol hanya merasa ragu. Ia ragu karena Baekhyun adalah adiknya sendiri. Terlebih Baekhyun sudah tidak perawan, ia sama seperti kebanyakan pria lain yang mendambakan pasangan yang masih suci, bukan seseorang yang sudah menjadi bekas dari pria lain.

Tapi.. ia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan Baekhyun begitu saja, ia sudah sering meniduri Baekhyun dan rasanya sangat tidak adil jika ia lepas tanggung jawab begitu saja. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang dominan akan jatuh jika ia lari dari tanggung jawab.

Lalu Chanyeol harus bagaimana? Sungguh ia benar-benar bingung sekarang.

.

.

.

"Paman kau mau kemana?"

"Paman harus bekerja, atasan paman tiba-tiba saja menghubungi paman dan meminta untuk diantarkan pasir ke Distrik Jeokcheon."

"Tapi Paman baru saja pulang."

"Pekerjaan paman memang seperti ini Baek, paman harus selalu siap ketika dibutuhkan."

Baekhyun menghela nafas kecewa, padahal ia baru saja selesai membuatkan makanan untuk pamannya. Baru dua jam yang lalu pamannya pulang dan sekarang ia harus pergi lagi.

"Aku sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaan Paman."

Jongin tersenyum. "Terimakasih Baek, tapi paman benar-benar minta maaf, paman harus segera pergi."

"Bolehkah aku ikut?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku bosan sendirian dirumah, lagipula Distrik Jeokcheon tidak begitu jauh darisini."

"Kau yakin? Paman rasa kau pasti tidak akan nyaman."

"Tidak apa-apa Paman, aku belum pernah naik truk sebelumnya. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan jika aku mencobanya."

Jongin terlihat ragu, tapi Baekhyun terus memohon agar ia diijinkan. Lelaki mungil itu bahkan sampai mengeluarkan aegyo terbaiknya agar Jongin mengijinkannya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh ikut."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. "Yeaayyy terimakasih banyak Paman."

..

"Jadi disini tempat Paman bekerja?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Ini adalah tempat penyewaan alat-alat berat termasuk truk dan tronton. Berbagai macam truk ada ditempat ini dari yang kecil sampai yang terbesar."

Baekhyun memandang takjub tempat penyewaan alat-alat berat ini, banyak sekali truk-truk raksasa disana dan banyak pula pria-pria jantan yang berlalu lalang sembari bertelanjang dada. Entahlah, dimata Baekhyun pria-pria yang pandai mengendarai mobil-mobil berat seperti itu terlihat sangat maskulin dan seksi.

"Paman biasa mengendarai truk yang mana?"

"Semua jenis truk, tapi paling sering tronton. Kajja, paman harus mengisi absen dulu."

Baekhyun mengangguk, pemuda mungil itu mengikuti Jongin yang berjalan menuju sebuah kantor kecil. Disana ia menandatangani sebuah kertas yang Baekhyun yakini sebuah kertas absen. Jongin kembali menghampiri Baekhyun setelah selesai mengisi kertas tersebut. Ia langsung mengajak Baekhyun keruangan khusus para supir.

"Kau tunggu disini ya, Paman ganti baju dulu."

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia mendudukan pantat seksinya disebuah kursi panjang yang terletak diluar ruangan. Beberapa pria yang Baekhyun yakini supir truk juga tampak berlalu lalang di dalam ruangan itu, sesekali mereka melirik kearah Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi panjang. Tau dirinya sedang diperhatikan, Baekhyun lantas kenyilangkan kedua kakinya, hingga paha mulusnya terekspose dengan jelas.

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia sangat menyukai ketika para lelaki itu memperhatikannya. Ia suka diperhatikan dan ia suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Lihat semua laki-laki itu, mereka menatap Baekhyun dengan lapar seolah ingin menerkamnya hidup-hidup. Baekhyun menyukainya, Baekhyun sangat menyukai ketika para lelaki itu seolah mendambakannya.

"Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun menoleh, Jongin sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan sebuah seragam lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu yang melekat ditubuhnya.

"Paman pakai baju apa?"

"Seragam supir. Disini, seorang supir pun harus punya seragam resmi."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Yasudah, kalau begitu sekarang kita kemana?"

"Kita berangkat, paman harus segera mengantar pasirnya."

"Yasudah, ayo."

Mereka berjalan keluar ruangan menuju sebuah lapangan luas yang letaknya ada dibelakang. Baekhyun terus menjadi pusat perhatian, para lelaki yang kebanyakan supir dan kenek truk itu secara serempak menatap kearah Baekhyun. Bukan tanpa alasan sebenarnya, pakaian Baekhyun yang terlalu ketat dan terbuka menjadi alasan utama kenapa para lelaki itu terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi tak bisa menahan senyumannya, sengaja ia lenggak-lenggokan cara berjalannya untuk menggoda para lelaki itu. Hal itu tidak luput dari penglihatan Jongin, ia lantas menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah polah keponakannya yang sudah seperti seorang model. Baekhyun yang dulu polos dan menggemaskan sekarang telah berubah menjadi sosok yang begitu pandai menggoda laki-laki.

"Jja, naiklah."

"Naik kesini?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Ya, naik kesini."

Baekhyun memandang takjub truk tronton yang ada di depannya. Truk itu besar sekali. Baekhyun sampai harus menengadah hanya untuk melihat pintunya saja.

"Bagaimana cara naiknya Paman?"

"Kau harus memanjatnya, seperti ini." Jongin membuka pintu truk dan langsung memanjatnya sembari berpegangan pada sisian pintu.

Jongin kemudian mendudukan dirinya dikursi kemudi. "Naiklah Baek."

"Aku takut jatuh Paman, tolong bantu aku."

Jongin membantu Baekhyun untuk naik keatas dengan cara menarik tangannya pelan. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega setelah ia berhasil mendudukan pantat semoknya disamping kursi kemudi. Ia benar-benar merasa takjub, seumur hidupnya baru kali ini duduk dikursi tronton.

"Kau terlihat sangat senang Baek."

Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum. "Ini pertama kalinya aku menaiki truk sebesar ini, rasanya cukup menyenangkan."

"Yasudah, kita langsung berangkat saja ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ne, kita berangkat."

.

.

.

Chanyeol sampai kerumah sekitar pukul 6 sore, ia tersenyum sembari melihat bungkusan kripik pedas yang ia bawa. Baekhyun suka makanan pedas, maka dari itu ia sengaja membelinya.

Tapi, ia merasa heran karena tidak mendapati Baekhyun yang biasanya selalu menyapanya di depan pintu. Di tengah ruangan ia hanya melihat Sehun yang sedang merokok sembari menonton televisi.

"Sehun ah, Baekhyun mana?"

"Aku juga tidak tau, sedaritadi aku tidak mendapatinya dirumah."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Lalu appa mana? Ia belum pulang?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Belum, katanya ia pulang malam."

Chanyeol melirik kearah bungkusan berwarna putih yang ada di depan meja.

"Apa itu?"

"Apa?"

"Yang ada di depanmu."

"Oh, ini cincin. Aku membelinya untuk Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya erat, ia benar-benar tidak suka jika Sehun selalu memberikan Banyak hadiah untuk Baekhyun.

"Cincin apa?"

"Cincin emas, aku pikir Baekhyun akan terlihat semakin cantik jika menggunakan cincin. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Sehun memperlihatkan sebuah cincin emas yang ia beli untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya. "Kenapa kau selalu memberikan hadiah untuk Baekhyun?"

Sehun mengernyit. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak boleh memberikan hadiah untuk adikku sendiri?"

SKAK!

Chanyeol langsung terdiam, pertanyaan itu benar-benar membuatnya terdiam. Ia kesal, tapi ia juga tidak bisa melarang Sehun memberikan hadiah untuk Baekhyun. Ia tidak punya hak apapun bukan? Lagipula, Baekhyun itu adiknya Sehun juga. Akan sangat konyol jika ia melarang Sehun memberikan hadiah untuk adiknya sendiri.

"Sudahlah.." Chanyeol langsung berjalan masuk kedalam kamar.

BRAKK

Chanyeol membanting pintu kamarnya dengan sangat kasar. Sehun sampai mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, ada apa dengan kakaknya? Sikapnya terlihat sangat aneh.

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju Distrik Jeokcheon membutuhkan waktu setidaknya 45 menit, Baekhyun tampak menghela nafasnya bosan sembari menyeruput susu kotak strawberry yang dibelikan oleh Jongin. Sudah 25 menit berlalu semenjak ia menginjakan kakinya di distrik yang terkenal sepi penduduk itu.

Jongin ada disana, ia sedang membantu menurunkan pasir dari tangki truk. Pria berusia 45 tahun itu terlihat sangat seksi dengan keringat yang mengucur disekujur tubuh. Seragam abu-abu yang tadi ia kenakan sudah dilepas dan hanya menyisakan sebuah kaos tipis berwarna putih yang melekat ditubuh kekarnya.

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa risih, rasanya ia ingin sekali melepas kaos putih itu. Paman Jongin pasti akan terlihat jauh lebih menggairahkan tanpa pakaian yang melekat ditubuh seksinya.

Setelah pasir itu selesai dipindahkan, Jongin langsung turun dari atas truk dan berjalan pelan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baek, Paman mandi dulu. Setelah ini kita makan dan langsung pulang ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Iya Paman."

..

Lagi dan lagi, Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas. Mereka sudah dalam perjalanan pulang, namun truk yang mereka kendarai tiba-tiba saja berhenti ditengah jalan. Paman Jongin sudah turun dan mengecek mesin truk yang katanya mengalami sedikit kerusakan.

Baekhyun melirik kearah jendela, truk yang dikendarai Jongin berhenti disebuah jalan yang sangat sepi dan gelap. Disisi kiri dan kanan jalan itu juga banyak ditumbuhi rumput dan ilalang yang sangat tinggi. Hanya ada suara jangkrik yang saling bersahutan satu sama lain. Jujur saja, Baekhyun merasa bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri sekarang.

"Aku tidak suka tempat ini." Ucapnya pelan sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Jongin kembali naik keatas truk. "Mesinnya rusak, agak sulit untuk memperbaikinya."

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Kita tidak bisa pulang?"

Jongin mencoba untuk menghubungi temannya, namun tidak kunjung tersambung karena tidak ada sinyal.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, kita harus menginap disini sampai besok."

"Mwo?"

"Besok paman akan cari bantuan."

"Tapi disini gelap sekali Paman, aku takut."

"Kau tidak perlu takut Baek, paman ada disini."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, jika ia tau akan seperti ini, ia tidak akan mau ikut mengantar pasir.

..

_10 menit kemudian.._

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah, entah kenapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa panas. Tubuhnya terus menggeliat, ia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman berada di dalam truk yang terasa pengap.

"Baekhyun, kau kenapa?"

"Tubuhku terasa panas Paman, rasanya tidak nyaman."

Jongin tersenyum melihatnya, sepertinya sudah mulai bereaksi. Sebenanya, diam-diam ia menaruh obat perangsang kedalam susu stroberi yang tadi ia belikan untuk Baekhyun.

Jongin memang sengaja melakukan itu, truk yang ia kendarai pun sebenarnya tidak mogok. Ia berkata jika mesin mobilnya rusak dan sengaja memarkirkan truknya ditempat yang benar-benar sepi agar rencananya berjalan dengan lancar.

Ya, anggaplah Jongin pria brengsek. Sejak dulu Jongin memang bukan pria baik-baik. Ia sangat ingin bersenang-senang dengan Baekhyun dan cara ini lah yang ia pilih. Jangan salahkan Jongin, salahkan saja Baekhyun yang tumbuh menjadi carrier yang begitu cantik hingga membangkitkan gairah pamannya sendiri.

Persetan dengan fakta bahwa Baekhyun adalah keponakannya, toh pada kenyataannya mereka tidak punya ikatan darah sama sekali.

Jongin menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Mau paman bantu?"

Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan sayu. "Panasshh Paman, a-aku tidak tahannhh."

Benar, sekujur tubuh Baekhyun terasa sangat panas hingga membuatnya benar-benar tidak nyaman.

"Paman bisa membantumu Baek, paman bisa membuatmu tidak merasa kepanasan lagi."

"Caranya?"

"Lepas semua pakaianmu." Tangan Jongin bergerak melapas pakaian Baekhyun satu persatu.

Baekhyun berusaha menahan lengan Jongin. "Apa yang kau lakukan Paman?"

"Kau akan menikmatinya Baek, kau akan menikmatinya."

Jongin menyeringai tipis, pelan-pelan ia lepas seluruh pakaian yang melekat ditubuh Baekhyun. Ia gerayangi tubuh mungil itu hingga kejantanannya sendiri menegang dengan sempurna. ia kecup bibir dan leher Baekhyun hingga pemuda yang lebih muda melenguh lirih. Kedua dada berisi Baekhyun ia remas dengan kuat, kedua putingnya pun ia pelintir hingga Baekhyun menjerit kencang.

Merasa sudah tidak tahan, lelaki berusia 45 tahun itu melepas celana yang ia gunakan, ia kocok batang kebanggaannya pelan dan ia masukan batang miliknya itu kedalam lubang anus Baekhyun hingga pemuda yang lebih mungil berteriak kesakitan. Jongin mendudukan tubuh Baekhyun diatas pangkuannya, ia terus menggerakan pinggulnya keatas dan kebawah dengan tempo yang teratur sembari terus mengecupi bibir dan dada Baekhyun dengan rakus.

Truk yang terparkir di pinggir jalan itu tampak sedikit bergoyang akibat guncangan dua orang di dalamnya. Si lelaki yang lebih tua terus menggagahi keponakannya sendiri hingga matahari kembali terbit dari arah timur.

.

.

.

_Esoknya.._

Baekhyun melihat pantulan dirinya dihadapan cermin, pukul 10.30 tadi ia sampai dirumah setelah truk yang pada awalnya mogok tiba-tiba saja berjalan kembali setelah Jongin selesai menggagahi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis melihat bercak merah yang menempel di leher dan pundaknya. Bukan hanya disitu, tapi hampir disekujur tubuhnya penuh oleh tanda kecupan yang diberikan paman Jongin semalam.

Baekhyun sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, sedari awal ia sudah tau jika minuman yang diberikan Jongin kemarin telah dicampur dengan obat perangsang. Ia juga tau jika truk yang mereka tumpangi sebenarnya baik-baik saja, mesinnya tidak rusak seperti yang pamannya itu ucapkan semalam.

Jongin terlalu amatiran hingga Baekhyun bisa mengetahuinya dengan mudah. Baekhyun memang sengaja meminum susu yang telah dicampur obat perangsang itu karena ia sendiri ingin ditiduri oleh Jongin.

Sejak awal ia memang sengaja meminta ikut mengantar pasir agar ia punya kesempatan untuk menggoda Jongin, tapi nyatanya justru paman Jongin sendirilah yang menginginkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Paman Jongin sendiri yang sudah sangat menginginkan Baekhyun hingga ia nekat mencampurkan obat perangsang kedalam minuman Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, hasratnya benar-benar terpuaskan setelah berhasil 'meniduri' empat pria jantan yang masih memiliki ikatan kekeluargaan dengannya. Sekali lagi Baekhyun bisa membuktikan jika ia mampu menaklukan semua laki-laki yang ia mau. Tidak ada satupun laki-laki yang tidak akan tunduk pada pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun.

BRAAKKK

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, pintu kamar appanya tiba-tiba di dobrak dari luar. Belum sempat ia menoleh, tubuhnya sudah dipeluk dengan erat oleh seorang pria.

"Syukurlah.. kau sudah pulang Baekhyun ah, Hyung benar-benar khawatir."

Baekhyun terdiam selama beberapa detik, hembusan nafas itu terasa sampai ke tengkuknya. Belum lagi suara berat yang membuat tubuhnya merinding seketika.

"Jangan membuat Hyung khawatir lagi.. Baekhyun ah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Tembus 150 review, minggu depan update lagi :v


	6. Chapter 6

"Jangan membuat Hyung khawatir lagi.. Baekhyun ah."

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Baekhyun terdiam, Chanyeol memeluknya dengan erat seolah laki-laki itu enggan kehilangan dirinya. Pemuda berparas ayu itu memejamkan matanya erat sebelum ia sentak lengan kekar sang lelaki.

Ia berbalik dan menatap tajam lelaki yang masih berstatus sebagai kakaknya itu.

"Bukankah Hyung tidak ingin bicara denganku?"

"Hyung minta maaf, Hyung tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Tidak perlu bersikap baik padaku Hyung, aku tidak butuh."

Baekhyun berjalan melewati tubuh Chanyeol, namun lengannya langsung ditahan oleh pria yang lebih tua.

"Maaf, Hyung benar-benar minta maaf."

Baekhyun menghela nafas sembari menutup matanya pelan, ia masih kesal karena Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mendiamkannya. Ia ingin membalas perlakuan lelaki itu dengan mendiaminya juga tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak pernah bisa menyakiti laki-laki ini.

..

"Hyung benar-benar khawatir karena kau tidak pulang kemarin, Hyung sampai berkeliling desa semalaman hanya untuk mencarimu."

Baekhyun tidak merespon, menatap wajah Chanyeol saja rasanya ia enggan. Baekhyun memang sudah memaafkan Chanyeol, tapi rasa kesal karena diacuhkan itu masih ada.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia tau Baekhyun masih marah padanya.

"Hyung benar-benar minta maaf Baek, sikap hyung kemarin memang seperti anak kecil. Hyung benar-benar menyesal."

Chanyeol menunduk, Baekhyun akhirnya menatap laki-laki itu kemudian.

"Kenapa Hyung mengacuhkanku seperti itu? Apa kau tau bagaimana rasanya diacuhkan oleh saudaramu sendiri?"

"Hyung minta maaf Baek."

"Jelaskan padaku apa alasannya, kenapa Hyung tiba-tiba mengacuhkanku?"

Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa detik, ia hendak menjawab pertanyaan itu namun ia urungkan kembali karena merasa ragu. Baekhyun mendengus kesal melihatnya, ia langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Hyung cemburu."

Langkah kaki Baekhyun langsung terhenti detik itu juga.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup. "Hyung kesal karena Sehun bisa memberikan banyak hadiah untukmu."

Baekhyun sontak berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi bingung yang kentara. Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan berwarna putih yang sedaritadi ia sembunyikan dibelakang punggungnya.

"Ini peralatan make up yang Hyung belikan untukmu, tapi belum sempat Hyung berikan karena Sehun sudah lebih dulu membelikannya untukmu."

Baekhyun terdiam, apa maksudnya ini? Jadi Chanyeol mengacuhkannya hanya karena masalah make up?

"Jika kau ingin tas, Hyung akan membelikannya untukmu. Jika kau butuh peralatan make up, aksesoris, baju, sepatu atau apapun yang kau butuhkan, hyung pasti akan memberikannya. Jangan meminta apapun pada lelaki lain, jangan bergantung pada siapapun termasuk Sehun, appa atau paman Jongin sekalipun. Hyung ingin menjadi satu-satunya laki-laki yang bisa kau andalkan Baekhyun ah."

Baekhyun benar-benar dibuat terdiam, detak jantungnya berdetak hingga berkali-kali lipat hanya karena mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol barusan. Apa ini? Kenapa ia merasa sangat senang hanya karena mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol? Apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu Baekhyun ah?

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol sembari menatap layar televisi yang sedang menayangkam sebuah film romantis. Chanyeol terlihat tenang, ia begitu fokus menonton meskipun Baekhyun tau Chanyeol lebih menyukai film action ketimbang romance.

"Hyung.."

Chanyeol menoleh, mata mereka saling bertatapan dalam jarak yang dekat. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu kembali menatap layar televisi.

"Aku ingin seperti Gal Hee (tokoh perempuan dalam film yang Baekhyun tonton). Aku ingin punya kekasih yang tampan seperti Ki Joon (tokoh lelaki yang menjadi kekasih Gal Hee)."

"Dengan wajah secantik itu kau bisa mendapatkan lelaki manapun yang kau mau."

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi "Tapi aku belum pernah punya pacar Hyung."

"Benarkah? Hyung tidak percaya."

"Kenapa tidak? Aku memang belum pernah pacaran Hyung. Aku kan masih anak-anak."

"Masih anak-anak dan belum pernah pacaran, tapi kau pandai sekali memanjakan penis laki-laki."

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar. "Hyung, kau bilang kau pernah berpacaran bukan? Apa kau pernah tidur dengan mantan-mantanmu?"

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang terdiam. "Tidak, kau yang pertama. Aku pertama kali melakukannya denganmu."

Baekhyun mendongak dan kemabali menatap Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Kau yang pertama Baekhyun ah."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Kau juga yang pertama untukku Hyung."

"Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Iya kau yang pertama, kenapa? Hyung tidak percaya?"

Chanyeol terdiam, alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, ia lebih memilih memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat cantik apalagi jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Kulit wajahnya terlihat sangat halus seperti kulit bayi, bulu matanya lentik, hidungnya kecil dan bibirnya juga ranum. Beruntung sekali laki-laki yang nantinya menjadi suami Baekhyun.

"Hyung.." Baekhyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya polos.

DEG

Sial! Pertahanan Chanyeol kembali dibuat runtuh, tanpa sadar ia dekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Baekhyun. Ia kecup bibir yang lebih tipis sembari ia tatap mata yang lebih muda. Kecupan itu kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan-lumatan kecil yang membuat Baekhyun melenguh. Kedua anak adam itu kompak memejamkan mata mereka sembari menikmati lumatan demi lumatan yang mereka lakukan.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak refleks menggerayangi tubuh Baekhyun dari balik pakaian yang digunakan. Baekhyun semakin mendesah lirih dibuatnya. Dengan gerakan perlahan Chanyeol menidurkan tubuh kecil Baekhyun diatas sofa yang mereka duduki. Chanyeol bergerak cepat melepas atasan yang dipakai Baekhyun, namun gerakan tangannya langsung berhenti begitu melihat banyaknya bercak kemerahan hampir disekujur tubuh Baekhyun.

"Hyung.. kau kenapa?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan serius. "Apa ini Baekhyun ah?"

"Apa?"

"Tubuhmu penuh dengan bercak merah."

"Itu bekas gigitan nyamuk, aku banyak digigit nyamuk ketika menemani paman Jongin kemarin."

Chanyeol terdiam, apa mungkin nyamuk bisa menggigit sampai kedalam baju? Rasanya sangat tidak masuk akal terlebih jika melihat banyaknya bercak merah yang terlihat seperti bekas kecupan.

Chanyeol kembali menutup tubuh Baekhyun dengan pakaian yang sempat ia lepas.

"Kenapa Hyung?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Istirahatlah, Hyung harus pergi. Hyung baru ingat jika Hyung harus bertemu teman."

.

.

.

Jongin melepas kaos abu-abu yang ia kenakan, lelaki berparas tampan itu tersenyum miring ketika melihat bekas kecupan Baekhyun yang menempel di dada dan juga perutnya.

Rasanya ia masih sangat sulit melupakan kenikmatan yang diberikan Baekhyun tadi malam. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika keponakannya itu pandai memanjakan laki-laki. Goyangannya benar-benar luar biasa hingga Jongin sulit melupakan rasanya.

Tapi.. Jongin sedikit merasa kecewa karena ternyata Baekhyun bukan seorang perawan. Sebagai seorang dominan yang sudah hidup selama 45 tahun jelas ia bisa merasakan mana yang masih perawan dan mana yang tidak. Jongin sudah sering membobol perawan baik itu gadis ataupun carrier. Seseorang yang masih virgin biasanya akan mengeluarkan darah ketika 'lubang'nya dibobol, ketika memasukannya pun akan sangat sulit karena ukuran lubangnya yang masih sangat kecil. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang tidak mengeluarkan darah sama sekali, Jongin bahkan bisa dengan mudah memasukan batang penisnya kedalam lubang Baekhyun tanpa hambatan sama sekali. Berbeda ketika ia membobol lubang milik mantan kekasihnya yang dulu masih perawan, ia butuh waktu sekiranya beberapa menit untuk membobol selaput daranya.

"Jongin Hyung.."

Jongin menoleh, salah satu kenek truk bernama Sungjae datang menghampirinya.

"Wae?"

"Ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu, ia ada di depan."

"Siapa?"

..

"Tumben kau datang kemari, ada perlu apa?"

Jongin mengajak Chanyeol ke kantin kantor yang biasa digunakan para supir untuk makan siang. Sebatang rokok dan segelas kopi hitam hangat ia suguhkan dihadapan keponakannya itu.

"Ada apa?" Jongin bertanya sekali lagi.

"Kemarin Paman mengantar pasir kemana?"

"Distrik Jeokcheon, wae?"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu selama disana?"

"Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Apa Baekhyun.. bertemu dengan seorang pria?"

Jongin mengernyit bingung. "Apa yang kau bicarakan Chanyeol ah? Paman tidak mengerti."

"Aku melihat ada bekas kecupan dileher dan pundak Baekhyun, apa mungkin telah terjadi sesuatu selama kalian pergi?"

Jongin sontak terdiam, seharusnya ia tidak meninggalkan banyak bekas semalam. Ia tidak memperhitungkan soal Chanyeol atau yang lainnya yang mungkin akan curiga.

"Tidak, tidak terjadi apa-apa selama kami pergi. Kau tau kan Distrik Jeokcheon itu tempatnya agak terisolir? Disana banyak sekali nyamuk, jadi jangan heran jika banyak bercak kemerahan di tubuh adikmu."

Jawaban yang diberikan Jongin sama dengan apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun tadi. Apa mungkin bercak sebanyak itu karena gigitan nyamuk? Rasanya sangat tidak mungkin, ia bisa membedakan mana bekas kecupan dan mana bekas gigitan nyamuk.

"Lalu yang dilehermu itu bekas gigitan nyamuk juga?"

Jongin refleks menyentuh bekas kecupan Baekhyun yang menempel dilehernya.

"Ya, ini bekas gigitan nyamuk juga."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Yasudah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Jongin mengangguk. "Ne."

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin, kissmark yang ditinggalkan Jongin sudah hilang sebagian setelah ia berendam dengan menggunakan air panas. Rasanya ia kesal sekali karena kissmark ini Chanyeol tidak jadi menyentuhnya. Chanyeol pasti curiga ia telah tidur dengan pria lain. Lain kali Baekhyun harus lebih berhati-hati, tidak boleh ada bekas kecupan ditubuhnya selain kecupan yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun."

Itu suara Sehun.

"Baekhyuniee kau sudah pulang?"

Baekhyun segera keluar dari kamar.

"Baek-"

"Wae?"

Sehun terdiam, ia melihat Baekhyun yanga hanya menggunakan sebuah handuk putih yang melilit dari area dada sampai ke paha. Lekuk tubuhnya tercetak dengan sangat jelas dan jangan lupakan paha putih nan mulusnya yang sulit membuat Sehun berkedip.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Kau sudah pulang? Hyung khawatir sekali karena kemarin tiba-tiba saja kau tidak pulang."

Sehun berjalan mendekati adiknya.

"Kemarin aku ikut mengantar pasir dengan paman Jongin." Baekhyun berjalan mundur

Sehun tersenyum, ia terus berjalan mendekati Baekhyun hingga pemuda mungil itu menyentuh dinding. Sehun menyangga satu tangannya ke dinding sedang ia kurung tubuh mungil itu kedalam kungkungannya.

"Kau baru selesai mandi?"

"Aku berendam dengan air panas." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ketika Sehun hendak mencium bibirnya.

Sehun terkekeh ketika ciumannya meleset dan justru mengenai pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau cantik sekali Baek.."

Baekhyun mendorong dada bidang Sehun pelan. "Nafasmu bau rokok Hyung.."

Sehun terkekeh lagi, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. "Untukmu."

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja."

Baekhyun mengambil kotak berwarna putih dari tangan Sehun dan membukanya. Sebuah cincin emas yang terlihat sangat berkilau tertangkap oleh penglihatannya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk kau gunakan tentu saja."

"Maksudku, kenapa Hyung memberikan cincin ini."

"Hanya ingin, memangnya tidak boleh?"

Baekhyun terdiam, ia teringat ucapan Chanyeol tadi. "Terimakasih banyak Hyung, tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku.. tidak butuh." Baekhyun kembali memberikan cincin itu. Sayang sekali, padahal cincin itu sangat cantik. Pasti akan terlihat bagus jika Baekhyun yang memakainya.

"Aku membeli cincin ini dengan harga yang tidak murah, lalu kau menolaknya begitu saja?"

"Aku minta maaf Hyung, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerimanya."

Sehun berdecak pelan. "Aku kesal sekali, kau membuatku marah Baekhyun ah."

"Maafkan aku Hyung."

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"Bertanggung jawab?"

"Ya, kau harus ganti rugi."

"Tapi aku tidak punya uang Hyung."

"Aku tidak perlu uang.."

Sehun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. "Hyung ingin dirimu.."

.

.

.

Sehun memejamkan matanya sembari menelungkup. Baekhyun tengah memijatnya sekarang, pijatan Baekhyun benar-benar terasa dan membuat tubuhnya rileks.

"Kau pandai memijat Baekhyun ah."

Baekhyun tidak merespon, ia lebih memilih fokus memijat bahu lebar sang kakak.

"Andai aku punya istri sepertimu Baekhyun ah, Hyung pasti sangat bahagia."

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar. "Kenapa kau belum menikah Hyung?"

"Aku menunggu Chanyeol hyung dulu, selama ia belum menikah, hyung tidak bisa menikah."

"Apa kau punya kekasih?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak, hyung tidak punya."

"Kenapa? Aneh jika pria setampan dirimu tidak punya kekasih."

"Hyung orangnya pemilih, hyung tidak ingin sembarangan memilih kekasih."

"Memangnya hyung suka yang seperti apa?"

"Wanita ataupun carrier tidak masalah, yang penting pantatnya besar dan dadanya berisi."

Baekhyun memukul bahu Sehun pelan. "Dasar mesum."

Sehun tertawa. "Hal yang wajar jika seorang dominan berpikiran mesum."

"Wajar apanya? Tidak ada yang wajar jika pikiran kita hanya dipenuhi oleh selangkangan."

Sehun tertawa lagi. "Baek, dirumah sedang tidak orang. Bagaimana jika kita melakukan 'itu' lagi."

Baekhyun kembali memukul bahu lebar sang kakak. "Jangan macam-macam Hyung, aku sedang tidak mood."

Sehun langsung berbalik, ia lepas celana yang ia kenakan guna memperlihatkan batang penisnya yang sudah mulai menegang. Baekhyun refleks menutup matanya, dadanya langsung bergemuruh begitu melihat penis yang tak bersunat itu. Astaga, Baekhyun begitu merindukannya. Ia ingin mengulum batang itu dan memasukannya kedalam lubang ditengah pantatnya.

Sehun mengambil tangan kanan Baekhyun dan menyentuhkannya ke penisnya sendiri. Sehun menggerakan tangan Baekhyun lembut seolah Baekhyun tengah mengocok kejantanannya.

"Kau pasti merindukannya bukan? Dia juga, burung besar ini sangat merindukan induknya. Burung ini butuh sarangnya yang hangat."

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya gugup, kulit penis Sehun sangat terasa bersentuhan dengan telapak kanannya. Birahinya benar-benar sedang dipancing sekarang.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, ia dekatkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun dan menciuminya disana. Kedua tangannya pun bergerak meremas dada berisi Baekhyun dan memelintir putingnya kencang. Baekhyun mendesah, ia kalah. Ia kalah oleh birahinya. Tubuhnya langsung di dorong tanpa perlawanan sama sekali dan Sehun pun langsung menindihnya.

Sehun melepas handuk yang dikenakan Baekhyun dan langsung melesakan batang penisnya kedalam lubang anus Baekhyun. Baekhyun menjerit hingga mencengkeram bahu Sehun erat, Sehun menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan tempo teratur. Baekhyun terus mendesah setiap kali kulit penis itu bergesekan dengan dinding anusnya. Rasanya benar-benar luar biasa, ada sensasi tersendiri yang seolah membuatnya melayang.

Tangan Sehun bergerak meremas dan memelintir puting Baekhyun sedang mulutnya bergerak mengecupi leher putih sang adik. Baekhyun menolak, buru-buru ia tahan dada bidang sang kakak.

"Jangan tinggalkan bekas Hyung, aku mohon."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka."

Sehun tersenyum, ia kecup bibir adiknya lembut. "Aku mengerti."

Ia kembali 'menggenjot' lubang Baekhyun, kali ini lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Baekhyun benar-benar dibuat melayang, titik kenikmatannya ditumbuk berulang kali hingga ia mengeluarkan cairannya sendiri. Baekhyun mendesah dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat, cairan kental berwarna putih itu menyembur dari kemaluan mungilnya.

Sang dominan tampak tersenyum puas melihat Baekyun yang tergolek lemas setelah ejakulasi. Cairannya cukup banyak hingga membasahi perutnya. Tangan kekarnya lantas bergerak menyentuh punggung Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya pelan tanpa melepas penyatuan tubuh mereka. Sehun terduduk dengan Baekhyun yang duduk dipangkuannya, batang kejantanannya terus ia lesakan sembari menggerakan pinggulnya naik turun.

Baekhyun kembali mendesah, ia cengkeram bahu lebar sang kakak hingga berdarah namun Sehun seolah tidak peduli. Sehun tidak peduli karena rasa sakit akibat cakaran itu sudah tenggelam bersama kenikmatan yang Baekhyun berikan.

"Lubangmu ketat sekali Baek.."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, mulutnya terasa kelu hanya untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Sehun meraup puting kiri Baekhyun yang sedaritadi bergerak naik turun seolah menggodanya, ia hisap puting itu sampai terdengar bunyi 'plop' yang cukup kencang. Tangan kanannya bergerak meremas pantat putih sang adik dan sesekali menamparnya keras.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi mendesah, rasa perih sekaligus nikmat seolah bercampur menjadi satu. Entahlah, ia sudah tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi.

Sehun berpindah meraup bibir ranum adiknya, ia hisap bibir bagian atas dan bawah bergantian. Lidah Baekhyun juga ia hisap seperti ia menghisap permen.

Baekhyun menghela nafas setelah ciuman itu terlepas, tubuhnya kembali di dorong hingga terbaring diatas kasur. Penis Sehun terasa mulai berkedut di dalam sana. Sehun sudah tidak tahan, rasanya ia ingin meledak juga sekarang.

CROTT!

Sehun menyemburkan cairan putihnya di dalam lubang Baekhyun, tubuh lelaki tampan itu tampak menegang menahan kenikmatan ejakulasi. Lubang Baekhyun terasa sangat hangat dan begitu menjepit miliknya. Begitupun Baekhyun, ia juga kembali menyemburkan cairannya hingga membasahi perut sang kakak.

.

.

.

Baekhyun meringis perih, pria mungil itu berjongkok dikamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan sisa sperma Sehun yang masih menempel di dinding anusnya. Dalam berhubungan, terkadang sperma seorang dominan tidak sepenuhnya masuk kedalam tubuh seorang carrier. Biasanya ada sisa-sisa sperma yang menempel di dinding anus, rasanya sangat tidak nyaman ketika cairan putih kental itu menempel di dinding anusmu. Itulah sebabnya terkadang beberapa carrier enggan menampung sperma dominan di dalam tubuh mereka. Sebagian carrier biasanya lebih suka jika pasangan mereka mengeluarkan spermanya diluar, tapi kebanyakan dominan biasanya tidak suka jika mengeluarkan di luar karena terasa kurang nikmat. Jika sudah seperti itu, mau tidak mau para carrier harus berjongkok seperti Baekhyun untuk mengeluarkan sisa sperma yang menempel.

Butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam agar cairan itu keluar dari anusnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas, terkadang ia berpikir hidup sebagai seorang dominan begitu menyenangkan. Mereka bebas melakukan apapun yang mereka mau. Bahkan saat melakukan seks, mereka tidak akan merasakan sakit. Berbeda dengan carrier yang harus menahan rasa perih setiap kali lubang mereka dibobol, belum lagi resiko jika sampai mengandung dan melahirkan. Seorang carrier harus bertanung nyawa hanya demi meneruskan keturunan para dominan. Hidup sebagai dominan memang menyenangkan, mereka hanya tau menanam benih tanpa peduli bagaimana rasanya mengandung dan melahirkan.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu rumah.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Permisi.."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, rasanya ia malas sekali membukakan pintu. Pantatnya masih sangat perih dan ia terlalu malas untuk berjalan. Lagipula sperma kakaknya masih belum sepenuhnya keluar.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Permisi, apa ada orang?"

"YA, SEBENTAR."

Baekhyun berteriak nyaring, mau tidak mau ia harus membukakan pintu. Kemana Sehun? Tentu saja ia tidur. Lihat kan? Betapa nikmatnya hidup sebagai seorang dominan. Setelah penisnya terpuaskan ia langsung tertidur pulas. Berbeda sekali dengan Baekhyun yang bahkan tidak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sedetikpun akibat kejantanan Sehun yang mengobrak-abrik lubang anusnya.

.

.

.

Secangkir teh tawar hangat Baekhyun suguhkan pada seorang wanita yang bertamu. Wanita itu seperti seumuran dengan ayahnya, ia terlihat cantik dengan rambut panjang diikat kebelakang.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Kau pasti Baekhyun kan?"

"Darimana Anda tau nama saya?"

"Perkenalkan, aku Victoria. Kekasih Park Yifan, ayah angkatmu."

Baekhyun cukup terkejut mendengarnya. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda. Tapi.. appa sedang tidak ada dirumah sekarang."

"Aku kesini bukan untuk mencari Yifan, tapi aku kesini untuk mencari Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun? Anda mencariku?"

Victoria mengangguk. "Aku banyak mendengar cerita tentangmu dari Yifan oppa. Oppa bilang jika ia punya seorang anak bungsu yang begitu manis dan lugu, dulu kau sering menangis jika ditinggal bekerja oleh ayahmu. Sebagai gantinya, oppa akan membelikan satu bungkus permen cokelat untukmu setelah pulang bekerja."

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia ingat soal itu. Dulu ia memang sangat dekat dengan ayahnya. Tapi karena terlalu sering dibelikan permen cokelat, beberapa gigi Baekhyun sampai berlubang dan harus dicabut dokter.

"Tapi.. sosok anak bungsu yang lugu dan polos itu sepertinya sekarang telah berubah."

"Berubah?"

Victoria mengangguk. "Ia telah berubah menjadi seorang penggoda yang bahkan menggoda ayahnya sendiri."

DEG

Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku melihat semuanya Baekhyun ssi, beberapa minggu yang lalu aku datang ke tempat proyek untuk mengantarkan bekal makan siang untuk ayahmu. Tapi kau tau apa yang aku lihat? Aku melihatmu sedang bersetubuh dengan Yifan di gudang belakang gedung."

DEG

Baekhyun sontak membulatkan matanya.

"Bukan hanya sekali aku melihatmu bersetubuh dengan ayahmu, kalian sering menggunakan gudang kosong dibelakang gedung untuk melakukan hubungan terlarang itu." Victoria memandang Baekhyun serius.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kau sama sekali tidak merasa malu berhubungan dengan ayahmu sendiri?"

"Dia bukan ayah kandungku, tidak ada larangan bagi kami untuk melakukan hubungan lebih dari sekedar ayah dan anak bukan?"

Victoria berdecih. "Kau benar-benar tidak tau malu Baekhyun ssi."

"Apa kau punya masalah dengan itu?" Baekhyun menatap dengan santai.

Victoria mengepalkan tangannya erat, namun sebisa mungkin ia tahan emosinya agar tidak meledak. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun adalah putra dari kekasihnya, ia tidak boleh bersikap gegabah.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan."

Baekhyun menatap dalam diam.

"Aku hamil, sudah 3 bulan. Aku megandung anak dari ayahmu."

Baekhyun berdecih remeh. "Kau mengataiku murahan sedangkan kau sendiri hamil dari laki-laki yang bukan suamimu, apa kau tidak punya cermin?"

"Aku mencintai ayahmu, itu sebabnya aku rela memberikan segalanya untuknya."

"Tetap tidak merubah kenyataan, kau tetap wanita murahan dimataku." Baekhyun kembali berucap santai.

"Terserah, terserah apa katamu. Maksud dan tujuanku kemari adalah untuk memintamu menjauh dari Yifan."

"Kau ingin merusak hubungan antara anak dan ayah begitu?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin kalian berhenti melakukan hubungan terlarang itu. Bersikaplah layaknya ayah dan anak pada umumnya. Ayahmu tidak tau jika aku hamil, aku tidak bisa memberitahunya selama ia masih berhubungan denganmu. Jadi aku mohon, tolong jauhi ayahmu, demi bayi yang ada di dalam kandunganku."

"Kau memintaku menjauhi ayahku sendiri hanya agar kau bisa menikah dengan ayahku begitu?"

"Setelah kita memberikan semua yang kita miliki pada seorang dominan, apa menurutmu aku harus melepasnya begitu saja?"

"Itu semua tergantung dirimu, seharusnya dari awal kau tidak menyerahkan tubuhmu jika takut menanggung resikonya."

"Aku mengerti jika kau tidak ingin menolongku, tapi setidaknya kau lihat bayi yang ada di dalam perutku. Ia sama sekali tidak bersalah Baek, apa kau tega melihat ia lahir tanpa sosok seorang ayah?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Pergilah, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku kerjakan."

Baekhyun segera beranjak, ia berbalik dan kembali berjalan kedalam rumah.

"Aku mohon Baekhyun ssi, aku tahu kau orang baik. Pikirkanlah bayi yang ada di dalam perutku, ia sama sekali idak bersalah."

Baekhyun menghela nafas mendengarnya, langsung ia tutup pintu rumah dengan kencang.

.

.

.

Total 85.000 Won gaji yang Yifan terima dari hasil kerjanya sebagai kuli bangunan bulan ini. Lelaki berusia 48 itu tersenyum lebar, ia sudah bersiap untuk pulang dan bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Rencananya ia ingin mengajak putra bungsunya itu jalan-jalan dan makan malam diluar.

"Appa.."

Yifan yang baru saja menyalakan motornya langsung menoleh ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun yang memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kemari? Appa baru saja hendak pulang."

Baekhyun tersenyum, pemuda mungil itu terlihat sangat manis dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah muda dengan hotpans berwarna putih.

"Aku merindukanmu Appa."

Yifan turun dari atas motor. "Appa juga merindukanmu, appa sangat khawatir karena kau tidak pulang kemarin."

"Maaf Appa, kemarin aku ikut paman Jongin mengantar pasir."

"Iya appa tau, pamanmu sudah memberitahu tadi pagi. Lain kali jika kau hendak pergi, kau harus bilang dulu pada appa agar appa tidak khawatir."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Iya Appa, sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

"Yasudah, karena sekarang kau sudah ada disini, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu? Hari ini appa gajian."

"Jinjja?"

Yifan mengangguk. "Ne, ayo."

Baekhyun menahan lengan Yifan. "Karyawan lain sudah pulang semua?"

Yifan mengangguk lagi. "Ne, wae?"

"Ayo kita ke gudang belakang Appa."

"Gudang belakang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sembari tersenyum malu-malu, pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Yifan yang hanya tersenyum kecil.

Yifan berjalan mengikuti, Baekhyun yang telah sampai lebih dulu langsung mendudukan dirinya disisian dinding sembari melepaskan kancing kemejanya satu persatu.

"Appa, ayo.."

Yifan ikut mendudukan dirinya disamping Baekhyun, lelaki yang berusia lebih muda dengan cepat melepas kaos yang dipakai ayahnya.

"Santai sayang, jangan terburu-buru." Ucap Yifan ketika Baekhyun hendak melepas celananya.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan Appa." Baekhyun langsung melepas celana Yifan sekaligus underwearnya juga.

Jari-jemari lentiknya dengan cepat mengusap batang kejantanan ayahnya hingga membesar, ia langsung memasukan batang yang telah mengeras itu kedalam mulutnya. Yifan pun mendongak sembari memejamkan matanya erat, tidak ada yang lebih baik dalam melakukan oral selain Baekhyun. Tak terkecuali Victoria sekalipun.

Baekhyun menghisap batang penis ayahnya seperti ia menghisap lolipop, kepalanya bergerak naik turun dengan lidah yang melilit dari kepala penis hingga kepangkalnya. Hisapan Baekhyun turun ke kedua buah zakar sang ayah, tangan kanannya bergerak mengocok batang penis Yifan hingga terus mengeluarkan precum sedang tangan yang satu lagi bergerak mengelus paha dalam sang ayah.

Baekhyun kembali menjilati kepala hingga ke pangkal penis, ia benar-benar seperti pelacur yang sangat lihai memanjakan penis laki-laki.

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Yifan dengan sayu.

"Sudah?" Tanya Yifan sembari tersenyum kecil.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum, ia kecup bibir tebal sang ayah. "Sekarang giliran Appa.."

Yifan dengan cepat melumat bibir semerah ceri itu, ia hisap dan ia lumat dengan kasar. Kedua tangannya bergerak memelintir puting Baekhyun dengan kencang. Baekhyun melepas pagutan mereka dan melenguh kemudian, Yifan lantas beralih menghisap leher jenjang Baekhyun dan mengecupinya.

Baekhyun dengan cepat mendorong tubuh ayahnya pelan. "Jangan meninggalkan bekas Appa."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu sulit hilang."

Yifan tersenyum mendengarnya. "Appa tidak akan meninggalkan bekas."

Ia kembali mengecupi leher, dada dan Bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun terus mendesah lirih, hotpans yang ia gunakan juga dilepas oleh Yifan. Kedua pantat sintalnya diremas dengan kuat oleh lelaki itu hingga lagi-lagi Baekhyun mendesah lirih. Tangan kanan Yifan bergerak mengocok kemaluan Baekhyun, sedang dua jari ditangan kirinya bergerak masuk kedalam lubang anus Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung berteriak, terlebih ketika jari-jari panjang itu bergerak keluar masuk dengan cepat.

Baekhyun meremas bahu ayahnya dengan kencang, ada dua kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya saat ini dan itu benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"A-Appa a-akuhh t-tidakkk tahanhh.."

"Keluarkan saja sayang.." Yifan mengecup bibir putranya lembut.

Tubuh Baekhyun mulai mengejang, kocokan Yifan di batang kemaluannya semakin lama semakin cepat dan kasar hingga akhirnya cairan itu keluar membasahi tangan dan perut Yifan.

Baekhyun terengah-engah, ia sandarkan kepalanya ke bahu sang ayah karena sudah terlalu lelah.

"Kau lelah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Masukan milik Appa kedalam lubangku."

"Tapi kau terlihat kelelahan."

"Ani, aku tidak mau keluar sendirian Appa."

Baekhyun kembali mengocok batang kejantanan ayahnya dan mengarahakannya ke lubang anus miliknya.

JLEB

Penis Yifan langsung masuk, Baekhyun pun kembali mendesah kencang. Tubuh mungilnya ia gerakan keatas dan kebawah dengan perlahan, Yifan mendesis pelan ketika batang penisnya bergesekan langsung dengan dinding anus putranya. Anus Baekhyun terasa sangat hangat dan lembut. Meskipun sudah tidak perawan, tapi remasan dinding rektumnya masih terasa hingga membuat Yifan terlena.

Gerakan Baekhyun semakin lama semakin cepat, Yifan pun ikut menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur berlawanan arah dengan Baekhyun. Gerakan keduanya benar-benar cepat hingga tubuh Baekhyun ikut terguncang hebat.

Semakin lama, penis Yifan mulai berkedut di dalam sana. Lelaki 48 tahun itu mulai mendesis hingga otot ditubuhnya menegang, gerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat tak terkendali hingga cairan kental berwarna putih itu menyembur dan memenuhi rektum putranya. Ia peluk tubuh mungil anaknya sembari ia lumat bibir mungil Baekhyun seolah hendak menelannya. Pagutan itu terlepas, keduanya sama-sama terengah dengan peluh yang mengucur disekujur tubuh. Yifan kembali tersenyum, ia begitu kecanduan akan manis bibir sang anak hingga kembali ia pagut dengan mesra.

.

.

.

Dengan hanya menggunakan sebuah kolor berwarna hitam, Yifan tampak sedang berjongkok sembari menghisap sebatang rokok. Ia sedang menunggu Baekhyun yang sedang ke kamar kecil untuk membersihkan diri.

"Appa."

Yifan menoleh, ia langsung berdiri dan membuang puntung rokok yang tersisa. "Sudah selesai?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Sudah."

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kau bisa membersihkan diri dirumah."

"Aku harus mengeluarkan sisa sperma yang tertinggal di dinding anusku. Aku harus berjongkok sampai setengah jam hanya untuk mengeluarkan sperma Appa."

"Begitu? Appa kira semuanya masuk kedalam tubuhmu."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak Appa, terkadang ada yang tertinggal di dinding anus. Rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman jika tidak dikeluarkan."

Yifan menggaruk tengkuknya pelan. "Appa tidak tau itu, seharusnya appa tidak mengeluarkannya di dalam tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku sudah mengeluarkannya."

Yifan mengangguk. "Yasudah, kalau begitu ayo kita pulang."

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan Appa."

"Apa?"

Baekhyun terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Appa kenal seseorang yang bernama Victoria?"

Yifan cukup terkejut mendengarnya. "Victoria?"

"Sebelum datang kemari aku sempat bertemu dengan seorang wanita bernama Victoria. Ia mengaku sebagai kekasih Appa."

Yifan menghela nafas. "Untuk apa dia menemuimu?"

"Kalian sudah jarang bertemu bukan? Ia mengaku sedang mengandung anak Appa."

Yifan benar-benar terkejut sekarang. "Hamil? Dia sedang mengandung?"

"Jika benar ia sedang mengandung anak Appa, Appa harus bertanggung jawab."

"Appa sudah jarang bertemu dengannya."

"Kalau begitu Appa harus segera menemuinya. Ia memintaku untuk menjauhi Appa agar ia mendapat pertanggungjawaban. Aku tidak peduli soal wanita itu, tapi aku peduli pada anak yang dikandungnya. Anak itu tidak bersalah Appa. Ia harus mendapatkan kasih sayang secara penuh dari kedua orangtuanya."

Yifan mengusap wajahnya kasar, benarkah Victoria hamil? Bagaimana jika ia memang mengandung anaknya? Di usianya yang hampir menginjak kepala lima seharusnya ia tidak punya anak lagi. Seharusnya ia tidak mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam vagina Victoria waktu itu.

"Ini yang terakhir Appa, setelah ini kita tidak akan melakukan hubungan intim lagi. Jadilah laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab, aku menyanyangimu Appa."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan berbalik hendak berjalan pergi, namun baru beberapa detik ia melangkah lelaki cantik bertubuh mungil itu kembali berbalik dan menatap sang ayah.

"Appa baru saja gajian kan? Akan lebih baik Appa menggunakan uang itu untuk menyenangkan Victoria. Ia pasti sangat senang jika kau menemuinya Appa."

Yifan menghela nafas pelan dan tersenyum kemudian. "Ne, appa akan segera menemuinya."

.

.

.

"Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, ia baru saja membuka pintu rumah dan mendapati kakaknya berdiri di depan pintu.

"Chanyeol Hyung, kau mengagetkanku saja."

"Darimana?"

"Aku baru menemui Appa di tempat kerjanya."

"Untuk apa kau kesana?"

"Aku mengantarkan makanan."

"Lalu kemana Appa? Ia tidak ikut pulang?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak, ia masih ada urusan."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kau.. sibuk?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi. "Ani, wae?"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya pelan. "Kau.. mau jalan-jalan?"

"Jalan-jalan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kita jalan-jalan."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Hyung mengajakku jalan-jalan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi. "Ne, kau mau?"

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolak."

..

Selama kurang lebih 30 menit mereka berkeliling pusat kota, mereka mengunjungi beberapa tempat wisata hanya untuk bersua foto atau sekedar bersantai. Setelah puas berkeliling, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk makan permen kapas di pinggir jalan.

Baekhyun tersenyum sangat lebar, ia mengunyah permen kapas yang dibelikan oleh Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan tatapan dari sosok Chanyeol. Entah kenapa ia senang sekali diajak jalan-jalan seperti ini oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau senang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ini adalah permen kapas terenak yang pernah aku makan."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, karena Hyung yang membelikannya."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku akan sering membelikan permen kapas untukmu."

"Jangan terlalu sering Hyung, nanti gigiku bisa rusak."

Chanyeol tertawa, ia usap sedikit permen kapas yang menempel disudut bibir Baekhyun. "Kau selalu makan dengan berantakan Baekhyun ah."

Baekhyun sontak terdiam. Ia ingat, dulu Chanyeol sering mengusap noda makanan yang menempel disudut bibirnya. Terkadang, makanan yang ia makan memang menempel di sudut bibirnya. Chanyeol pun tau itu, dan seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan ia pasti akan mengusap noda makanan yang menempel di bibirnya. Dulu rasanya biasa saja ketika Chanyeol mengusap bibirnya. Tapi sekarang, kenapa dadanya tiba-tiba bergemuruh?

Terlebih, ketika ia melihat senyuman Chanyeol yang sangat lebar. Astaga, wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah seketika. Tuhan, kenapa ia tampan sekali? Senyuman itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah.

..

"Tempat apa ini Hyung?"

"Sungai Hangdo, sungai yang terkenal seperti Sungai Han di ibukota. Setiap beberapa minggu sekali biasanya selalu diadakan festival kembang api di sini. Maka dari itu Hyung mengajakmu kemari, kau suka kembang api kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ne, aku suka."

Tempat ini cukup ramai, banyak pasangan muda mudi yang datang untuk melihat festival kembang api yang biasa diadakan setiap beberapa minggu sekali.

"Baek.."

Baekhyun menoleh. "Ne?"

"Apa kau tidak berniat mencari pacar?"

Baekhyun terdiam. "Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"Hyung hanya penasaran, kau suka pria yang seperti apa?"

"Aku suka pria yang jantan, bertubuh tinggi, berbadan kekar, berbahu lebar, berbulu kaki lebat dan bisa diandalkan."

Chanyeol terdiam mendengarnya. Katakanlah ia terlalu percaya diri, tapi kenapa ia merasa jika tipe ideal Baekhyun seperti mengarah kepadanya?

"Tapi yang terpenting.. orang itu harus mencintaiku apa adanya." Baekhyun kembali berucap sembari menatap Chanyeol.

DUARRR

Festival kembang api akhirnya dimulai, Baekhyun memandang takjub sembari tersenyum lebar. Langit diatas sungai Hangdo terlihat begitu cantik dengan banyaknya kembang api yang dinyalakan.

"Cantik sekali Hyung." Baekhyun menatap kembang api itu dengan mata yang berbinar.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya. Baginya, senyuman Baekhyun seribu kali lebih cantik dari kembang api diatas langit Sungai Hangdo.

.

.

.

"Jarak dari kota ke desa cukup jauh. Malam ini kita menginap dulu disini, besok baru kita pulang."

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Chanyeol mengajaknya menginap disebuah motel sederhana karena sudah terlalu malam, butuh waktu sekurang-kurangnya satu jam dari kota untuk bisa kembali ke desa.

Chanyeol melepas jaket jeans yang ia gunakan dan menggantungnya dibelakang pintu.

Baekhyun kembali terduduk. "Hyung.."

"Apa?"

"Ayo.."

"Ayo apa?"

"Ayo kita tidur."

"Kau tidak ingin mandi dulu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku mau tidur."

"Kau hanya perlu memejamkan matamu Baek."

Baekhyun berdecak sebal. "Bukan tidur yang seperti itu Hyung."

Pemuda manis itu berdiri dan langsung menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk berbaring diatas kasur. Chanyeol menahan lengan Baekhyun ketika pemuda itu hendak melepas kaosnya.

"Hanya sekali, setelah itu kau harus langsung tidur."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ne, hanya sekali."

Chanyeol ikut mengangguk, ia membiarkan Baekhyun melepas semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya.

..

Pukul 03.15 pagi, hujan deras mengguyur kota Taekgu, Chanyeol menatap rintikan air hujan dari balik jendela kamar tempat ia menginap. Sebatang rokok yang sudah terbakar terselip di jari tangan kanannya, kepulan asap rokok tampak membumbung diruangan yang tampak sederhana itu. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu berdiri di depan jendela dengan hanya sebuah celana dalam berwarna abu-abu yang menutup area pribadinya.

Baekhyun sudah tidur, pemuda mungil itu tidur dengan sebuah selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Pemuda 18 tahun itu langsung tertidur setelah tiga kali melakukan hubungan badan dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tampak menghela nafas, ada sesuatu yang begitu mengganjal pikirannya sedaritadi. Puting Baekhyun bau rokok, Chanyeol bisa merasakannya ketika ia hendak menghisap puting Baekhyun tadi. Bukan hanya itu, terdapat ceceran sperma yang mengering di lubang anal adiknya itu.

Chanyeol tidak ingin berprasangka buruk, tapi sepertinya Baekhyun sudah dijamah oleh laki-laki lain sebelum ia membawanya ke kota. Jika memang benar Baekhyun sudah tidur dengan pria lain, siapa pria yang sudah meniduri adiknya?

DUARRR!

Petir cukup menggelegar diluar sana, Baekhyun tampak menggeliat kurang nyaman di dalam tidurnya. Chanyeol masih tidak bergeming, ia menatap sosok cantik itu dalam diam.

Ada alasan tersendiri kenapa ia mengajak Baekhyun ke kota, ada sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan pada laki-laki mungil itu.

..

_Flashback.._

_"Baekhyun sudah pulang, ia pergi bersama paman Jongin mengantar pasir ke distrik Jeokcheon."_

_"Syukurlah kalau begitu."_

_Setelah menemui Jongin ditempat kerjanya, Chanyeol langsung menemui Changmin dirumahnya untuk membicarakan sesuatu._

_"Tadi aku hampir menidurinya lagi, tapi urung aku lakukan karena aku melihat banyak bekas kecupan ditubuhnya."_

_Changmin mengernyit. "Bekas kecupan?"_

_Chanyeol mengangguk. "Banyak kissmark ditubuh Baekhyun, aku cukup terganggu melihatnya."_

_"Kau yakin itu kissmark?"_

_"Baekhyun bilang itu gigitan nyamuk, tapi aku tidak percaya."_

_"Mungkin saja memang gigitan nyamuk. Aku pernah ke Jeokcheon, tempatnya memang cukup terisolir dan banyak hutan disana-sini. Banyak sekali nyamuk jika malam tiba."_

_Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Aku masih sulit untuk percaya."_

_"Lantas? Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan?"_

_"Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Baekhyun, kemarin aku benar-benar dibuat seperti orang gila saat dia menghilang. Rasanya sangat tidak nyaman ketika ia tidak ada disampingku."_

_Changmin terkekeh mendengarnya. "Itu artinya kau mencintai Baekhyun."_

_"Aku tidak-"_

_"Kau masih menyangkal? Kau tidak suka ketika laki-laki lain memperhatikan Baekhyun, kau juga tidak suka ketika Baekhyun jauh darimu. Apa itu masih belum jelas?"_

_Chanyeol sontak terdiam, ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas ucapan Changmin._

_"Akan ada festival kembang api di Sungai Hangdo malam ini, kau ajak adikmu itu kesana dan katakan perasaanmu yang sejujurnya kepadanya. Katakan padanya jika kau ingin memulai hubungan yang serius dengannya."_

_"Tapi.. ia sudah tidak perawan Hyung."_

_Changmin berdecak sebal. "Alasan itu lagi, cobalah untuk memandang Baekhyun bukan dari keperawanannya, coba lihat dari hatinya. Adikmu bisa membuatmu nyaman, itu yang jauh lebih penting dari sekedar keperawanan. Lagipula kau juga tidak punya bukti jika Baekhyun sudah tidak perawan sebelum bertemu denganmu."_

_Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia masih sangat bimbang saat ini._

_"Apapun alasannya kau harus tetap bertanggung jawab Chanyeol ah, terlepas ia masih perawan atau tidak, kau tetap sudah menjamah tubuh adikmu sendiri. Akan lebih baik jika adikmu jatuh ketangan kakaknya sendiri daripada pria lain. Ingat Chanyeol ah, harga diri seorang dominan terletak pada kedewasaanya dalam bersikap."_

_.._

Tadinya, ia hendak mengakui perasaanya terhadap Baekhyun, ia ingin memulai hubungan yang serius dengan Baekhyun. Bukan hanya sekedar hubungan antara kakak dan adik yang dilandasi hawa nafsu.

Namun.. tekad dan perasaannya kembali goyah karena ulah Baekhyun sendiri. Sepertinya ia masih butuh waktu untuk mengenali adiknya sendiri, ada sesuatu yang harus ia ketahui dari adiknya sebelum ia benar-benar meyakinkan perasaanya sendiri untuk membawa Baekhyun pada hubungan yang lebih serius.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Update sesuai janji, Makasih buat yang udah review di chapter kemarin :*

Well, author janji bakalan update seminggu sekali kalo yang review semakin banyak hahaha


	7. Chapter 7

Suara gemericik air yang berasal dari kamar mandi kecil itu mengusik tidur Baekhyun, pemuda berkulit putih itu mengerjapkan matanya pelan sembari menatap kearah samping. Semangkuk sup tahu putih dan segelas susu hangat sudah tersedia diatas meja nakas.

Dimana Chanyeol? Apa mungkin ia sedang mandi? Baekhyun lantas menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya, ia berjalan kearah kamar mandi tanpa sehelai benang yang menempel ditubuhnya.

CKLEK

Chanyeol tampak terkejut begitu pintu kamar mandi dibuka dari luar, rambut dikepalanya tampak penuh oleh busa dari shampoo yang tengah ia gunakan.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Selamat pagi."

"Pagi Baek, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin mandi, kita mandi bersama."

"Mandi bersama? Hyung sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

"Nanti saja, lebih baik mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum makan bukan?"

Baekhyun langsung berajalan menghampiri Chanyeol, ia oleskan sabun cair ke tubuh kekar kakaknya hingga berbusa. Seperti biasa, pemuda mungil itu dengan sengaja mengusap tubuh Chanyeol dengan gerakan sensual, ia juga mengoleskan sabun ke kejantanan Chanyeol dan dengan sengaja mengocok kejantanan itu hingga menegang.

Chanyeol sampai menggeram dibuatnya, Baekhyun memang benar-benar binal.

"Kau suka?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Bukankah kau bilang ingin mandi bersama?"

"Kita bisa melakukannya nanti Hyung."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba berlutut dan memasukan batang kejantanan kakaknya kedalam mulut. Hanya setengah dari benda panjang itu yang masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun namun pemuda mungil itu terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Baekhyun sangat bersemangat mengoral benda panjang itu, ia menghisap dan menjilat penis Chanyeol hingga pemuda yang lebih tua menggeram tertahan.

Chanyeol sedikit meringis ketika kejantanannya mulai berkedut akibat hisapan Baekhyun yang terlalu kuat. Ia langsung menarik penisnya dari mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlihat terkejut, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bertanya. Chanyeol seolah tidak menghiraukan, ia sentuh pundak Baekhyun dan mengangkat tubuhnya pelan. Ia sandarkan tubuh mungil itu ke dinding dan langsung meraup bibir mungilnya rakus.

Baekhyun melenguh lirih ketika Chanyeol menghisap bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian, lidahnya juga bergerak cepat melilit lidah Baekhyun seolah mengajak bertarung lidah. Kedua tangan Baekhyun Chanyeol tahan disamping wajah Baekhyun sembari terus ia hisap bibir si mungil.

Ciuman Chanyeol kemudian turun ke leher, ia kecup leher itu dari kiri ke kanan dan begitu sebaliknya. Ciumannya terus turun kebawah, ia hisap puting sebelah kiri Baekhyun hingga pipinya mengempis, Baekhyun berteriak kencang, rasanya sungguh nikmat sekaligus menggelikan. Chanyeol beralih menghisap puting sebelah kanan hingga puting itu membengkak.

Ia kembali menatap Baekhyun dan meraup bibir mungil itu dengan rakus. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengangkat paha kiri Baekhyun sedang tangan kirinya bergerak mengocok kejantanannya sendiri. Ia kocok benda panjang itu selama beberapa detik sebelum ia masukan kedalam lubang anus Baekyun yang sudah berkedut-kedut.

JLEB

Keduanya serempak melenguh nikmat, Chanyeol langsung menggerakan pinggulnya cepat. Kejantanannya tampak keluar masuk dengan cepat. Dinding anus Baekhyun seolah memijat penisnya dengan lembut, sensasi ketika kulit penisnya bergesekan langsung dengan rektum adiknya sungguh luar biasa.

Baekyun ikut merasakan kenikmatan yang sama, pemuda mungil itu terus mendesah manja sembari meremas rambut Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk memberikan tanda cinta di leher putihnya. Penis Chanyeol terasa sangat keras menyentak bagian terdalamnya. Sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya seolah memberontak ingin keluar dan Baekhyun tidak sanggup menahannya lagi.

CROTT!

Cairan itu akhirnya keluar, cairan sewarna putih itu menyembur membasahi perut Chanyeol. Chanyeol seolah tidak peduli, ia terus menggenjot tubuh mungil itu dengan membabi buta. Kejantanannya ikut membesar dan berkedut hingga kembali menyemburkan cairannya untuk kesekian kali.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita pulang secepat ini?"

Baekhyun terlihat cemberut ketika turun dari motor yang dikendarai Chanyeol. Mereka baru saja sampai di depan rumah.

"Hyung harus segera ke pabrik, Hyung sudah sangat terlambat."

"Tapi siang ini Hyung pulang kerumah kan?"

"Hyung tidak janji, Changmin Hyung bilang hari ini sedang banyak pesanan genteng yang harus di antar ke kota."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Yasudah."

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu."

Chanyeol merasa kurang nyaman ketika Baekhyun memasang wajah lesu seperti itu. Baekhyun seperti seorang istri yang enggan ditinggal bekerja oleh suaminya, Ia jadi merasa tidak tega.

Baekhyun akhirnya tersenyum. "Iya, hati-hati dijalan Hyung."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ne, Hyung berangkat."

"Tunggu sebentar Hyung."

Chanyeol yang hendak menyalakan motornya kembali tampak mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Apa?"

CUP

Baekhyun mengecup pipi kakaknya dengan lembut. "Selamat bekerja." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia memandang Baekhyun sembari tersenyum kemudian. "Ne."

Chanyeol menyalakan mesin motornya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang melambaikan tangannya dibelakang. Sepanjang perjalanan Chanyeol seolah tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, ia terus tersenyum hanya karena kecupan Baekhyun di pipi kirinya.

Ia menjadi begitu bersemangat hanya karena satu kecupan Baekhyun. Entah sadar atau tidak, Baekhyun benar-benar punya pengaruh yang sangat besar bagi kehidupan seorang Park Chanyeol.

..

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa bosan, terhitung sudah satu jam ia ditinggal Chanyeol bekerja. Ia sudah mencuci, memasak dan membereskan rumah untuk mengisi waktu luang. Ia juga sudah mengutak-atik saluran televisi untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan namun tidak berhasil, acara televisi siang ini tidak ada yang menarik untuk ditonton.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk dari luar, Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke depan rumah.

CKLEK

"Paman Jongin?"

"Baekhyuniee, kau sudah pulang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Sudah. Paman tidak bekerja?"

"Nanti malam paman akan keluar kota untuk mengantar bahan bangunan, paman tidak akan pulang selama tiga hari."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Paman bawa apa?"

"Ini? Untukmu." Jongin menyerahkan dua kantung plastik berwarna putih.

Baekhyun menerima bungkusan itu. "Apa ini Paman?"

"Bukalah."

Baekhyun membuka bungkusan itu dan kedua mata indahnya langsung berbinar-binar. "Wah.. baju ini bagus sekali."

Terdapat beberapa kaos, kemeja dan hotpans berwarna merah muda di dalam bungkusan itu.

"Kau suka?"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. "Untukku?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Untukmu."

Baekhyun semakin melebarkan senyumnya. "Aku sangat menyukainya Paman, terimakasih banyak."

Jongin ikut tersenyum melihatnya. "Kau pasti terlihat sangat cantik jika menggunakannya."

Eh.. tunggu sebentar, Baekhyun baru ingat jika Chanyeol tidak suka ia menerima barang pemberian dari laki-laki manapun selain darinya. Tapi.. baju-baju ini bagus sekali, warnanya juga merah muda dan itu adalah warna kesukaan Baekhyun. Sayang sekali jika Baekhyun tidak menerimanya.

"Baekhyun, wae?"

Baekhyun mengembalikan baju-baju itu kepada Jongin. "Aku tidak bisa menerimanya Paman, mianhae."

Jongin mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Pakaianku masih banyak, lebih baik Paman memberikan itu pada orang yang lebih membutuhkan."

Jongin menghela nafas kemudian. "Yasudah kalau begitu."

.

.

.

Mulut dan hidungnya tampak mengepulkan asap dari sebatang tembakau yang dililit. Lelaki berusia 45 tahun itu duduk di sofa sembari menonton acara televisi. Jongin baru saja selesai mandi, kini ia sedang menikmati waktu senggangnya sebelum ia pergi bekerja nanti malam.

"Kopinya Paman."

Jongin menoleh, Baekhyun duduk disampingnya sembari menyuguhkan secangkir kopi panas diatas meja.

"Sedang menonton apa?"

"Acara sepak bola."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak suka acara bola, apa tidak ada acara gosip?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada."

Baekhyun semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia menoleh dan menatap Jongin yang sedang mengepulkan asap rokok dihidungnya. Lelaki itu hanya menggunakan sebuah celana pendek diatas lutut berwarha hitam. Tubuh kekar serta kulit eksotisnya seolah sengaja dipamerkan dihadapan Baekhyun. Bulu dada dan bulu yang tumbuh dibawah pusar itu seolah menggelitik Baekhyun yang ingin sekali mengelusnya.

"Aku baru tau jika Paman punya tatto."

Jongin melirik kearah tatto bergambar naga yang ada dilengan kiri bagian atas. "Tatto ini sudah lama, kau baru sadar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Itu terlihat sangat keren Hyung."

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Terimakasih."

"Paman, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa Paman bercerai dengan bibi Luna?"

Jongin sontak menoleh. "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Aku hanya penasaran."

Jongin kembali mengisap rokoknya dan menghembuskan asapnya kemudian. "Vaginanya longgar."

"Mwo?"

"Vaginanya sudah longgar, sudah tidak enak untuk dinikmati."

Baekhyun cukup terperangah mendengarnya. "Hanya karena itu?"

"Sejak awal Luna sudah berbohong pada Paman, ia tidak jujur jika sudah tidak perawan sebelum menikah dengan paman. Hubungan kami benar-benar tidak harmonis, Paman selalu mengeluarkan diluar setiap kali berhubungan dengannya, paman tidak mau punya anak darinya. Sejak awal menikah paman sudah berniat untuk menceraikannya, tapi orangtuanya terus memohon-mohon agar paman tidak menceraikannya. Paman tidak punya pilihan karena merasa tidak tega, tapi setelah orangtuanya meninggal paman langsung menceraikan Luna."

"Apakah keperawanan itu sangat penting?"

"Tentu saja, hanya laki-laki bodoh yang tidak menganggap penting sebuah keperawanan."

"Tapi jika hanya karena itu Paman menceraikan bibi Luna, aku rasa Paman sudah keterlaluan."

"Paman hanya tidak suka jika ia berbohong. Sejak awal paman sudah mensyaratkan agar siapapun yang menjadi istri paman haruslah masih perawan, ia pun tau itu tapi ia lebih memilih berbohong dan menutupi semuanya. Jika sejak awal ia jujur, keadaannya pasti tidak akan jadi seperti ini."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya panjang, apa yang ada dipikiran setiap laki-laki dominan itu hanya soal keperawanan saja? Apa kaum submissive hanya dinilai dari keperawanannya saja? Pemikiran para kaum dominan itu benar-benar pendek ternyata.

Jongin menatap Baekhyun kemudian. "Baekhyuniee."

"Wae?"

"Kau sudah tidak perawan ya?"

DEG

Tubuh Baekhyun langsung menegang mendengarnya. "Kenapa Paman bertanya?"

"Paman sudah merasakannya, lubangmu tidak terasa seperti perawan. Lubangmu terasa longgar Baek."

Baekhyun mendelik mendengarnya. "Jangan bicara sembarangan Paman!"

Jongin tersenyum miring. "Paman bisa merasakannya Baek, lubangmu tidak seketat lubang perawan. Lubangmu juga tidak berdarah ketika paman merasukimu."

Baekhyun benar-benar kesal mendengarnya, ia sangat tersinggung karena Jongin mengatai lubangnya sudah longgar, harga dirinya serasa diinjak-injak.

"Paman akui goyanganmu luar biasa Baek, tapi lubangmu tidak bisa berbohong. Lubangmu cukup longgar dan tidak terlalu ketat seperti lubang perawan."

"Selaput daraku pecah ketika aku berusia 15 tahun."

"Mwo?"

"Dulu aku sering bersepada, dan karena terlalu sering bersepeda tanpa sadar aku merobek selaput daraku sendiri. Aku memang sudah tidak perawan, tapi bukan karena berhubungan dengan laki-laki lain. Jaga bicaramu Paman, ucapan Paman benar-benar membuatku tersinggung!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin. Ia benar-benar tersinggung karena lubangnya dikatai 'longgar.'

.

.

.

"Starmus?"

"Iya, Starmus. Ini pil untuk mencegah kehamilan."

"Untuk apa kau memesan itu?"

"Kekasihku yang memintanya, ia bilang belum mau punya anak."

Chanyeol sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya bingung ketika datang seorang kurir yang mengantarkan paket berisi Starmus, pil anti kehamilan. Ternyata yang memesan pil itu Changmin, dia bilang untuk kekasihnya. Tapi setahu Chanyeol, Changmin tidak sedang terikat hubungan dengan siapapun.

"Sejak kapan kau punya kekasih?"

"Sudah sejak 3 bulan yang lalu, dia seorang wanita. Namanya Kang Sora."

"Kenapa tidak pakai kondom saja?"

"Aku tidak suka, rasanya tidak nyaman. Sora juga lebih suka jika bergesekan langsung."

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Dasar kau ini. Ngomong-ngomong, berapa harganya?"

"26.000 Won untuk satu strip."

"Mahal sekali."

"Memang mahal, tapi obat ini sangat ampuh untuk mencegah kehamilan."

Chanyeol melirik kearah bungkusan berwarna cokelat itu, bungkusannya tidak terlalu besar, tapi harganya bisa sangat mahal hanya untuk satu strip. Biasanya para lelaki di desa akan lebih memilih mengeluarkannya diluar atau menggunakan kondom jika tidak mau pasangannya hamil. Jika sudah terlanjur hamil, opsi satu-satunya hanya dengan menggugurkan kandungannya. Ia baru tau jika ternyata ada pil yang bisa mencegah kehamilan.

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Belum, aku masih ragu."

"Ragu?"

"Entahlah.. aku merasa sepertinya Baekhyun pernah tidur dengan pria lain."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kemarin aku mencium puting susunya bau rokok, aku curiga ada seorang pria yang menghisap putingnya kemarin."

Changmin terdiam mendengarnya. "Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung?"

"Aku tidak berani, aku takut menyinggung perasaannya."

"Kau harus memastikannya Chanyeol ah, jika memang dia tidur dengan pria lain, itu artinya kau tidak perlu bertanggung jawab. Baekhyun bukan sosok yang baik untukmu."

Chanyeol terdiam, tidak bertanggung jawab? Entahlah, Chanyeol merasa dirinya semakin ketergantungan akan sosok mungil adik tirinya itu.

"Nanti sore kita ke Seoul, tuan Kim meminta kita mengantarkan pesanan genteng ke sana."

"Memangnya paman Ryu kemana?"

"Ia sedang cuti, istrinya baru saja melahirkan anak kelima kemarin. Kau bisa mengendarai truk bukan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ne, aku bisa."

..

"Baekhyun kau marah?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, ia hendak mengambil susu kotak strawberry di dalam kulkas dan kembali ke kamar. Ia benar-benar malas melihat wajah pamannya sekarang.

"Baek, paman minta maaf. Paman tidak bermaksud membuatmu tersinggung."

"Aku malas bicara pada Paman."

"Apa yang harus paman lakukan agar kau mau memaafkan paman?"

"Tidak ada." Baekhyun berbalik dan hendak masuk kedalam kamar.

Jongin langsung menahan lengan keponakannya. "Paman sedang memesan makanan, kau mau?"

"Memangnya aku anak kecil yang bisa dirayu dengan makanan? Lepaskan aku paman."

"Begitu? Padahal paman baru saja memesan donat dan ice cream strawberry."

Baekhyun sontak menatap pamannya itu. Jongin yang ditatap seperti itu pun menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"Kau mau?'

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat, donat dan es krim strawberry? Astaga, Baekhyun ingin sekali memakannya. Rasanya pasti enak sekali.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau yakin? Donat strawberry dengan ekstra selai dan double kismis, kau tidak mau?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku tidak mau."

Jongin menghela nafas. "Haaahh.. sayang sekali, yasudah. Biar paman batalkan saja pesanannya. Padahal tadinya paman akan memesan satu box penuh donat strawberry dan dua cup es krim ukuran jumbo. Tapi jika kau tidak mau yasudah, paman akan membatalkannya."

Jongin mengambil ponselnya dan berpura-pura akan membatalkan pesanan makanannya.

"JANGAN! Jangan dibatalkan Paman, aku mau." Baekhyun menunduk sembari memainkan kedua jarinya.

Jongin tersenyum melihatnya. Sudah ia duga, Baekhyun memang masih lah anak-anak yang mudah dibujuk dengan makanan kesukaannya.

..

Baekhyun memakan donat dan es krim strawberry itu sekaligus, pipinya bahkan sudah belepotan oleh noda es krim. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan es krim oleh ayahnya.

Jongin menatap keponakannya itu sembari menghisap sebatang rokok. "Kau suka?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Terimakasih Paman." Ia tersenyum seperti bocah TK.

Jongin balas tersenyum. "Sama-sama, kau suka nonton film? Bagaimana jika kita menonton film?"

"Suka, aku suka Pororo."

"Pororo? Kau ingin pria berusia 45 tahun sepertiku nonton Pororo? Yang benar saja."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Paman punya film yang bagus."

Jongin berjalan kearah laci dibawah televisi dan mengeluarkan beberapa DVD dengan cover wanita-wanita telanjang dengan payudara besar. Baekhyun sontak saja membulatkan matanya.

"Film apa itu Paman?"

"Kau pasti menyukainya." Jongin tersenyum tipis, ia masukan salah satu CD kedalam DVD player.

Dengan santainya Jongin duduk disamping Baekhyun sembari menghisap rokok. Beberapa menit pertama, tidak ada adegan tak senonoh yang diperlihatkan. Namun dimenit kesepuluh, adegan berating dewasa pun mulai diperlihatkan.

Baekhyun mulai duduk dengan gelisah, wajahnya pun memerah ketika pemeran pria dan wanita di dalam film tersebut berciuman panas sembari melepas pakaian masing-masing.

"Film apa ini Paman?"

"Kau suka?"

Wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah, apalagi ketika ia mendengar suara desahan yang begitu erotis.

"Itu yang kita lakukan saat di Jeokcheon kemarin sayang.." Jongin mulai menyentuh pundak Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun menoleh. "Melakukan apa?"

"Kau tidak ingat? Kita berciuman, dan saling memberikan kenikmatan."

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. "Aku.. tidak ingat Paman."

"Kau benar tidak ingat?"

"Yang aku ingat.. tubuhku terasa panas sekali waktu itu, setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi."

Jongin terdiam, apa mungkin efek obat perangsang yang waktu itu ia campurkan kedalam minuman Baekhyun membuat keponakannya ini hilang kesadaran hingga tak mengingat semuanya?

Jongin dengan berani mengecup pipi Baekhyun. "Mau paman ingatkan?"

"Ingatkan apa?"

"Tentang apa yang kita lakukan di Jeokcheon waktu itu."

Baekhyun kembali menatap kearah televisi. "Apa kita.. melakukan itu?" Tunjuknya pada sepasang pria dan wanita yang tengah berhubungan intim.

Jongin mengangguk. "Ne, kita melakukan itu."

Baekhyun terdiam. "Tapi.. aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya."

"Kau tenang saja, Paman akan mengajarimu."

Jongin menyentuh pipi Baekhyun agar pemuda mungil itu menatap dirinya. Setelahnya ia langsung mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut, ia hisap bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun secara bergantian. Baekhyun mulai melenguh, hal itu dimanfaatkan Jongin untuk melesakan lidah miliknya kedalam mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin melenguh dibuatnya, apalagi ketika lidah Jongin bergerak menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya. Lidah Baekhyun kemudian dihisap oleh Jongin yang membuat pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu semakin tak kuasa menahan desahannya.

Ciuman terlepas, Jongin menatap wajah manis sang keponakan sembari tersenyum tipis. Ia usap liur yang menempel disudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Kita berciuman seperti itu kemarin, kau tidak ingat?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aniyo Paman."

Jongin tersenyum lagi, ia menundukan kepalanya sedikit lalu kemudian ia hisap leher putih sang keponakan hingga meninggalkan bekas.

"Aahhh jangan meninggalkan bekas Paman."

"Wae?"

"Aku tidak suka, sulit sekali menghilangkannya."

Jongin mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Jongin mengecupi leher putih Baekhyun namun kali ini ia tidak meninggalkan bekas. Tangannya bergerak pelan melepas kancing kemeja yang digunakan Baekhyun. Seteleh terlepas, ia pelintir kedua puting Baekhyun secara bersamaan. Baekhyun sontak saja berteriak kencang, namun Jongin seolah tidak peduli. Ia terus mengecupi leher Baekhyun hingga turun ke dada. Secara bergantian ia menghisap puting Baekhyun lalu kemudian ia pelintir lagi sampai membengkak.

Kecupannya terus turun ke perut, hotpans yang Baekhyun kenakan pun ia lepas begitu saja. Kemaluan Baekhyun ia sentuh dengan perlahan dari balik celana dalam yang digunakan Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar karenanya, ada sensasi geli sekaligus nikmat ketika telapak tangan kasar sang paman menyentuh kemaluannya dari balik celana.

Jongin melepas celana dalam itu hanya dengan satu tarikan tangan. Kemaluan mungil yang bahkan tidak lebih panjang dari jari telunjuk Jongin itu pun langsung mengacung tegak dihadapan Jongin. Kemaluan itu berwarna merah muda dengan cairan precum yang keluar dan tidak ada satupun bulu yang tumbuh disekitar kemaluan itu. Benar-benar bersih dan terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Jongin lantas menggenggam kemaluan mungil itu yang seolah tenggelam di dalam telapak tangan besarnya. Punggung Baekhyun tampak melengkung ketika Jongin menggerakan tangannya dengan cepat, desahannya semakin menggila terutama ketika cairan miliknya akan segera keluar.

CROT!

"Aaaaahhh.."

Baekhyun mendesah kencang bersamaan dengan cairan putih yang keluar dari kemaluannya. Tubuhnya terengah-engah kemudian dan terlihat cukup lemas. Tangan Jongin terlihat basah karena terkena cairan Baekhyun, ia angkat kedua paha Baekhyun dan ia rekahkan lubang kecil yang berada diantara pantat Baekhyun. Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin langsung melesakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya sekaligus. Baekhyun sontak saja berteriak, teriakannya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika jari-jari sang paman bergerak keluar masuk dengan cepat.

Jongin senagaja melesakan kedua jarinya kedalam sana untuk membasahi lubang Baekhyun dengan cairan spermanya. Kedua jarinya bergerak cepat keluar masuk dan sesekali bergerak seperti gunting yang dilebarkan.

CROT!

Baekhyun kembali ejakulasi, cairannya kembali keluar akibat jari-jari pamannya yang bergerak cepat menyentuh prostatnya. Jongin melepaskan jarinya, ia bersihkan cairan sperma Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dengan menggunakan tisu.

Pria 45 tahun itu lantas membaringkan tubuh jangkungnya diatas sofa.

"Kajja Baekhyun ah, lakukan seperti apa yang paman lakukan barusan."

Baekhyun tampak ragu, namun ia tetap menuruti permintaan sang paman. Ia menaiki tubuh sang paman, bibir tebal berwarna hitam karena terlalu sering merokok pun ia lumat dengan perlahan. Ia menghisap bibir bawah dan atas Jongin secara bergantian, lidahnya pun ia masukan kedalam mulut Jongin persis seperti yang dilakukan pamannya tadi.

Setelah menghisap lidah Jongin dengan kencang, pemuda 18 tahun itu langsung mengecupi leher Jongin hingga meninggalkan beberapa tanda. Tak lupa ia hisap jakun sang paman dengan penuh nafsu.

Kecupan Baekhyun semakin turun kebawah, ia kecupi dada bidang sang paman dan ia hisap kedua puting hitam sang paman secara bergantian. Jari-jemari lentiknya juga bergerak mengelus bulu-bulu hitam yang tumbuh di dada sang paman. Oh, sungguh. Baekhyun benar-benar dibuat gemas oleh bulu dada sang paman.

Kecupan Baekhyun kembali turun ke area perut, tubuh Jongin tampak bergerak pelan ketika lidah sang keponakan bergerak menggelitik pusarnya. Jari-jemari lentiknya juga dengan usil mencabut bulu yang tumbuh dibawah perut Jongin.

"Aaahhh.. jangan dicabut Baek."

"Maafkan aku Paman, aku sangat gemas dengan bulu-bulu ini."

Baekhyun kembali mengecupi perut Jongin, tangannya kemudiam bergerak menurunkan celana kolor sang paman sampai sebatas paha. Baekhyun tampak meneguk ludahnya ketika ia melihat gundukan dari balik celana dalam sang paman.

Dengan perlahan ia turunkan celana dalam sang paman hingga kejantanannya langsung mengacung tegak di hadapan wajahnya. Kejantanam berwarna kecoklatan itu terlihat cukup panjang dan gemuk, urat-urat disekitar batang penisnya tampak menonjol. Kejantanan besar itu juga tidak berhenti berkedut seolah meminta untuk segera dipuaskan.

"Tunggu apalagi Baek.." Jongin terlihat sudah sangat bernafsu sekarang.

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya dalam, ia genggam batang besar itu dengan satu tangannya, lalu kemudian ia kocok dengan perlahan. Tubuh Jongin tampak menegang karenanya, pria berkulit gelap itu sampai mendesis menahan kenikmatan yang menjalar ditubuhnya.

Baekhyun mengocok benda panjang itu selama beberapa saat sampai Jongin hendak keluar, Baekhyun langsung melepaskan tangannya. Kejantanan Jongin semakin berkedut, pria itu tampak menggeram frustasi akibat ejakulasi yang tertahan.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya, lelaki mungil itu lantas memasukan batang milik sang paman kedalam mulut kecilnya. Ia gerakan kepalanya keatas dan kebawah sampai Jongin benar-benar mengeluarkam cairan miliknya.

CROT!

Jongin mendesah lega, cairan miliknya keluar dan masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun tampak agak kesusahan menelannya, cairan milik sang paman lumayan banyak sampai sebagian ia keluarkan kembali.

Jongin kembali tertuduk, ia lumat bibir sang keponakan yang masih basah oleh spermanya sendiri dengan rakus. Ia hisap dan ia gigit kecil bibir mungil itu seolah hendak memakannya.

Ciuman terlepas dan Baekhyun pun kembali mendesah dibuatnya, tubuh mungilnya direbahkan secara perlahan yang kemudian langsung ditindih oleh Jongin. Pria 45 tahun itu mengocok kejantanannya sampai menegang kembali. Setelah itu, ia langsung melesakan miliknya kedalam lubang Baekhyun.

JLEB!

Baekhyun menjerit karenanya, ia cengkeram bahu sang paman dengan erat. Jongin langsung menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat, tubuh mungil dibawahnya sampai terguncang dengan hebat. Jongin bermain dengan sangat kasar, namun entah mengapa Baekhyun sangat menyukainya. Jongin kembali melumat bibir sang keponakan dengaj rakus. Baekhyun seolah tak mau kalah, ia tangkup wajah sang paman, kemudian ia lumat juga bibir sang paman dengan tak kalah rakus.

Baekhyun menjadi yang pertama melepas ciuman mereka dan berteriak kemudian ketika cairannya kembali keluar. Tak berapa lama, kejantanan Jongin mulai berkedut dan menyemburkan cairan kehidupan di dalam lubang hangat sang keponakan.

Tubuh pria berusia 45 tahun tampak mengejang seiring dengan keluarnya cairan putih di dalam sana. Tidak sebanyak yang pertama memang, namun sensasinya tetap luar biasa. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya lega setelah birahinya tersalurkan, ia tatap sosok mungil yang kini sedang terengah dibawah kungkungan tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana, enak bukan?"

Baekhyun tampak meringis. "Lubangku terasa perih Paman."

"Itu memang sudah resiko, sekarang tidurlah. Paman juga lelah, nanti malam paman harus bekerja."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Iya Paman."

.

.

.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa tidur, pantatnya benar-benar sakit setelah bersetubuh dengan dua pria sekaligus. Ia melirik kearah samping dimana sang paman tengah mendengkur kencang. Baekhyun mendengus melihatnya, terkadang ia ingin menjadi dominan saja agar ia tidak perlu merasakan sakit saat melakukan penetrasi.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin, takdirnya adalah menjadi seorang carrier. Tuhan sudah menggariskannya untuk menjadi makhluk yang ditusuk, bukan yang menusuk.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Siapa yang bertamu?

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Iya sebentar."

Baekhyun memakai pakaiannya asal, dengan langkah tertatih ia berjalan kearah pintu depan.

CKLEK

"Nuguseyo?"

"Saya kurir dari J**, saya kemari untuk mengantarkan paket atas nama Bunnybee."

Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya pelan, kurir ternyata, dia pikir siapa.

"Anda yang bernama Bunnybee?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ne, dimana aku harus tanda tangan?"

"Disini." Pria itu menyerahkan sebuah map kecil yang harus ditandatangi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menandatanginya dengan cepat, ia ambil bungkusan paket yang dibawa kurir. "Paket ini sudah dibayar bukan?"

Kurir itu mengangguk. "Ne, sudah dibayar."

"Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi."

"Ne, saya permisi."

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia tutup pintunya rapat dan buru-buru ia berjalan masuk kedalam kamar. Ia kunci pintunya rapat dan langsung ia buka kotak paket yang berisi dua bungkus kapsul.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya, bungkusan yang pertama berisi sebuah box kapsul dengan merk Starmus. Starmus adalah sejenis obat dalam bentuk kapsul yang dikonsumsi untuk mencegah kehamilan. Kapsul berwarna hitam dan biru ini sangat ampuh membunuh sperma yang bergerak menuju sel telur.

Bungkusan yang kedua berisi satu box kapsul juga namun dengan merk yang sedikit berbeda, merknya Starpro. Starpro berbeda dengan Starmus, jika Starmus dikonsumsi untuk mencegah kehamilan, Starpro justru untuk menambah kekebalan tubuh agar tidak terkena berbagai macam penyakit menular seksual. Dengan kata lain, siapapun yang mengkonsumsi kapsul berwarna merah dan hitam ini akan terhindar dari penyakit menular seksual sekalipun tidak menggunakan kondom.

Karena kedua kapsul inilah Baekhyun bisa dengan bebas melakukan hubungan intim sesering mungkin dan dengan siapapun tanpa takut hamil ataupun terkena penyakit berbahaya. Harga untuk satu box kapsul seperti ini sangatlah mahal karena tidak diproduksi di Korea, Starmus dan Starpro di produksi di Jerman dengan harga jual sekitar 500.000 Won per bungkusnya.

Baekhyun tidak begitu peduli soal harga karena ia bisa mendapatkan kapsul-kapsul ini secara gratis setiap bulannya.

Tapi.. ada satu yang kurang. Biasanya ia mendapatkan paket dengan isi 3 box kapsul. Starmus, Starpro dan Starco. Starco adalah kapsul merapatkan kembali lubang anus agar terasa seperti masih perawan.

Baekhyun mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak diatas kasur, ia dengan cepat mengetik pesan untuk seseorang yang ia sebut sebagai ' '.

_'Paketnya sudah sampai, tapi masih kurang satu box lagi. Kau tidak lupa kan?'_

SEND

Baekhyun kembali mengetik pesan.

_'Jika sampai 3 hari kedepan paket itu masih belum sampai juga, kau pasti tau apa akibatnya bukan? Aku menunggu..'_

SEND

Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia lempar ponselnya keatas kasur dan dengan segera membuka box kapsul-kapsul ini. Ia harus segera mengkonsumsinya sebelum terlambat.

..

"Sudah semua?"

Changmin mengangguk. "Sudah."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia baru saja selesai mengantar pesanan genteng ke sebuah kantor yang terletak dikawasan pusat kota Seoul. Sudah pukul 20.18 malam, Chanyeol lapar sekali, perutnya terus berbunyi sedaritadi.

Drrt.. drrt.. drrt..

Ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi, satu pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Seketika pria dengan tinggi 185 cm itu tersenyum ketika mendapat pesan dari Baekhyun.

_'Hyung, belikan aku kemeja merah muda..'_

Chanyeol semakin tersenyum setelah membacanya.

_'Nanti setelah pulang dari Seoul, hyung akan membelikannya untukmu.'_

SEND

"Pesan dari Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menoleh. "Iya, dari Baekhyun."

"Ekspresi wajahmu langsung berubah hanya karena mendapat pesan singkat darinya."

"Ia minta dibelikan kemeja, aku janji akan membelikannya setelah pulang dari sini."

"Sepertinya kau memang sudah jatuh cinta pada adikmu sendiri."

Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya pelan. "Entahlah, aku tidak tau."

"Aku hanya berharap kau tidak jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah Chanyeol ah."

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu dibahas lagi. Kau lapar? Bagaimana jika kita mencari makan? Perutku lapar sekali."

"Aku juga lapar, aku dengar ada kedai makanan murah di dekat sini. Kajja."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kajja."

"Chanyeol ah.."

Chanyeol berbalik kebelakang, ekspresinya sedikit terkejut ketika melihat seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Irene ah?"

.

.

.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Chanyeol ah."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Ne, lama tidak bertemu."

Pertemuan yang tak disengaja itu membawa Chanyeol kesebuah rumah makan yang banyak menyediakan makanan laut. Irene mengajaknya ke sebuah restoran seafood populer yang terletak di pusat kota. Chanyeol yang pada dasarnya memang sedang sangat lapar pun tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengiyakan ajakan Irene untuk makan malam bersama.

"Jadi kantor itu milikmu?"

Irene mengangguk. "Ne, aku berencana membangun sebuah perumahan baru. Aku mendapat beberapa rekomendasi jika genteng yang diproduksi oleh Pabrik Hyewon cukup berkualitas dengan harga yang tidak terlalu mahal."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Ne, kami memang selalu menjaga kualitas genteng pabrik kami."

Dunia memang terasa sempit bukan? Siapa yang menyangka jika seseorang yang memesan genteng dari pabrik dimana Chanyeol bekerja adalah orang yang Chanyeol kenal? Irene adalah istri dari Kim Joonmyeon, mereka berdualah yang selama ini bertanggung jawab merawat dan mengurus Baekhyun selama di kota.

"Joonmyeon Hyung apa kabar? Dia baik?"

Ekspresi wajah Irene langsung berubah ketika Chanyeol menyebut nama itu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit. "Kami sudah lama tidak bertemu. Kau istrinya, wajar jika aku bertanya."

Irene menghela nafasnya pelan. "Kami sudah bercerai, sejak satu bulan yang lalu."

Chanyeol sangat terkejut mendengarnya. "Benarkah? Kenapa?"

"Ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal."

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. "Kesalahan apa?"

Irene menatap Chanyeol dengan serius. "Kau benar ingin tau?"

Beberapa detik Chanyeol terdiam.

"Apa?"

"Suho selingkuh."

"Selingkuh?"

"Dengan Baekhyun."

DEG

Tubuh Chanyeol langsung menegang.

"Baekhyun?"

Irene mengangguk. "Ne, Baekhyun adalah selingkuhan Suho."

Lelucon macam apa ini? Chanyeol terkejut sekali menedengarnya. Baekhyun memang sosok yang sangat binal, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin jika ia merusak rumah tangga orang yang telah merawatnya selama ini.

"Kau pasti bercanda bukan?"

"Aku serius, Baekyun tidak sebaik yang kau kira Chanyeol ah."

Kini Chanyeol terdiam, sepertinya banyak yang tidak ia ketahui tentang adik bungsunya itu.

"Aku juga baru mengetahuinya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Baekhyun ternyata sudah menjadi simpanan Suho selama 2 tahun. Saat itu, secara tidak sengaja aku memergoki mereka sedang melakukan hubungan intim dikamarku. Itu adalah hari paling menyakitkan seumur hidupku. Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan melihat pria yang sangat aku cintai bercinta dengan seseorang yang sudah aku anggap seperti adikku sendiri."

Gurat kesedihan sekaligus perasaan kecewa terlihat sangat jelas ketika wanita itu berucap, luka yang ditorehkan oleh Baekhyun dan Suho sepertinya sangat membekas dihati Irene.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang membuat Suho berselingkuh dengan Baekhyun. Yang aku tau, Suho dulu sangat mencintaiku. Sikapnya sama sekali tidak mencurigakan hingga aku sendiri tidak tau jika selama ini ia bermain api dibelakangku."

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, ini gilaa. Apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun benar-benar gila. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun berani merusak rumah tangga orang yang sudah sangat berjasa dalam hidupnya.

"Bukan hanya tentang Suho, Baekhyun juga berselingkuh dengan Lucas."

"Lucas? Adikmu?"

Irene mengangguk. "Aku menemukan video ketika mereka sedang melakukan hubungan intim di laptop Lucas. Diam-diam mereka menjalin hubungan dibelakang Suho. Suho akhirnya tau, ia marah besar dan langsung memutuskan Baekhyun. Hubungan Suho dengan Lucas juga berubah menjadi dingin, mereka tidak pernah bertegur sapa lagi semenjak Baekhyun ketahuan berselingkuh."

Tubuh Chanyeol terasa lemas sekali mendengarnya, apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun? Kenapa ia menjadi seliar ini?

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan perilakunya, apa yang telah ia lakukan benar-benar tidak bisa aku maafkan. Aku langsung mengusirnya dari rumah, semenjak itu aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar apapun lagi tentangnya sampai saat ini."

"Kau mengusirnya? Baekhyun tinggal dirumahku sekarang, ia bilang sedang cuti bekerja dan akan segera kembali ke kota."

"Dia ada di Taekgu? Yang aku dengar Baekhyun sudah tidak bekerja, ia dipecat karena dituduh mencuri uang."

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol terdiam, saat pertama kali Baekhyun datang ke desa, ia bilang hanya akan tinggal selama 2 minggu. Tapi jika dihitung-hitung Baekhyun sudah tinggal di desa selama 3 minggu lebih. Benar juga, kenapa Chanyeol baru sadar? Alasan kenapa Baekhyun tidak kunjung kembali ke kota mungkin karena ia sudah tidak punya pekerjaan dan rumah untuk ditinggali.

"Benar-benar sulit dipercaya, kau tau Baekhyun adalah orang yang baik bukan? Baekhyun yang aku kenal adalah pribadi yang sangat manis dan polos, kenapa ia bisa berubah drastis seperti itu?"

Irene menggeleng. "Aku tidak tau, ia selalu bertingkah baik jika dihadapanku. Selama ini ia tidak pernah menunjukan perilaku yang aneh-aneh, jujur aku juga merasa terkejut ia bisa melakukan ini padaku."

Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa detik, kedua tangannya mengepal dengan erat. Dadanya seolah terbakar setelah mengetahui Baekhyun pernah menjadi selingkuhan dua pria sekaligus.

"Kau tau dimana Baekhyun bekerja?"

.

.

.

"Eeemhhh.. ahhh.."

Baekhyun memukul dada bidang sang paman hingga penyatuan bibir mereka terlepas. Pemuda 18 tahun itu terengah-engah dengan liur yang menempel di bibir. Pukul 8 malam, Jongin sudah bersiap untuk berangkat bekerja. Sebelum berangkat, lelaki berusia 45 tahun itu menyempatkan diri untuk melumat bibir sang keponakan terlebih dahulu sampai ia benar-benar merasa puas.

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas Paman."

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Kau mau paman bawakan apa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin apa-apa Paman, yang penting Paman harus pulang dengan selamat."

"Aigoo.. manis sekali keponakan paman yang satu ini." Jongin mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Paman akan bawakan oleh-oleh yang banyak untukmu."

"Yasudah kalo Paman memaksa."

"Paman pergi, jaga rumah baik-baik."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Iya Paman."

...

Chanyeol duduk dikursi penumpang sembari menatap kearah jalanan. Changmin yang sedang mengemudikan truk tampak melirik pantulan bayangan sang sahabat dari kaca spion. Seharusnya, Chanyeol yang menyetir. Namun karena kondisinya sedang tidak terlalu baik, Chanyeol meminta Changmin untuk mengemudikan kendaraannya. Mereka tidak akan pulang malam ini, mereka sedang mencari penginapan murah di pinggiran kota.

"Apa ada masalah? Kau tampak berbeda setelah bertemu dengan wanita tadi."

Chanyeol tampak tak bergeming, ia tetap memfokuskan atensinya pada jalanan diluar sana. Ingatannya seolah ditarik ke masa lalu, saat dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Saat itu Baekhyun masih berusia 3 tahun, Yifan appa menemukannya sedang menangis di samping jenazah ayahnya. Ayah Baekhyun yang merupakan sahabat karib Yifan tewas bunuh diri dengan cara menenggak racun tikus setelah depresi ditinggal pergi oleh istrinya. Baekhyun di adopsi oleh Yifan sejak saat itu.

Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Baekhyun tentu saja, kala itu usia Chanyeol masih 13 tahun. Ia sangat protective terhadap adik bungsunya. Setiap melihat Baekhyun, perasaan itu pasti selalu muncul. Perasaan dimana ia yang selalu ingin menjaga dan melindungi Baekhyun. Chanyeol selalu memperlakukan Baekhyun layaknya tuan putri, hubungan mereka benar-benar dekat layaknya saudara kandung.

Tapi.. kebersamaan mereka hanya berlangsung selama 7 tahun. Waktu itu keadaan ekonomi keluarga Yifan benar-benar carut marut. Mereka benar-benar berada di titik terendah hingga untuk makan satu kali dalam sehari saja mereka sangat kesulitan.

Baekhyun yang kala itu berusia 10 tahun dan duduk dibangku kelas 4 SD pada akhirnya harus dititipkan pada Suho, tetangga Chanyeol di desa yang seorang anak petani. Saat itu Suho sudah berusia 25 tahun, ia telah menyelesaikan kuliah dengan jalur beasiswa dan berhasil menjadi lulusan terbaik dikampusnya. Suho yang pada dasarnya memang dekat dengan keluarga Yifan menawarkan diri untuk merawat dan mengadopsi Baekhyun setelah mendapat pekerjaan dengan gaji yang besar di ibukota.

Saat itu Yifan tidak punya pilihan, Baekhyun masih kecil dan masa depannya masih panjang. Ia tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun menderita jika terus dibiarkan tinggal bersamanya. Akhirnya, dengan sangat berat hati ia menitipkan Baekhyun pada Suho dengan harapan agar Baekhyun mendapat kehidupan yang jauh lebih layak, ia berharap Suho bisa merawat dan menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik.

Berpisah dengan Baekhyun adalah saat yang paling berat bagi Chanyeol, separuh jiwanya seolah pergi dan membuat hidupnya terasa hampa. Namun ia tidak ingin menjadi sosok yang egois, Baekhyun berhak mendapatkan penghidupan yang jauh lebih baik daripada hidup bersama keluarganya. Suho masih sering memberi kabar tentang Baekhyun di tahun-tahun pertama, tapi seteleh beberapa tahun terakhir Chanyeol dan keluarganya sudah tidak mendengar kabar apapun lagi sampai Baekhyun sendiri yang menghubungi mereka dan secara tiba-tiba berkata akan pulang ke desa.

Chanyeol pikir kehidupan adiknya berjalan dengan baik selama di kota. Namun apa yang ia pikirkan ternyata tidak sesuai dengan realita yang ada. Baekhyun berubah, adik kecilnya telah berubah menjadi sosok penggoda yang seolah tak punya harga diri.

Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi hingga merubah adiknya seperti itu. Chanyeol tidak bisa tinggal diam, ia harus mencari tau penyebab adiknya berubah.

Suho..

Ya, nama itu langsung terlintas dibenak Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu yang bertanggung jawab merawat dan membesarkan Baekhyun selama di kota. Ia harus dimintai kejelasan atas apa yang telah merubah adiknya.

Ya.. besar kemungkinan pria itu punya andil besar dalam rusaknya perilaku sang adik yang sangat Chanyeol sayangi.

"Hyung.."

Changmin menoleh sekilas. "Wae?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat, ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan terlebih dahulu."

Changmin mengernyit. "Urusan apa?"

"Aku harus meminta pertanggung jawaban dari seseorang.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Review yang banyak untuk update yang lebih cepat hehe


	8. Chapter 8

Ucapan Jongin serasa terus mengganggu pikirannya, Baekhyun tampak cukup gelisah dan terus berjalan mondar-mandir sembari menggigit ujung kukunya. Benarkah lubangnya sudah kendor?

Arrghhh.. Baekhyun ingin berteriak saja rasanya, ini pertama kali baginya ada seorang lelaki yang menyebut lubang anusnya kendor. Sungguh Baekhyun merasa sangat terganggu. Benarkah lubangnya kendor? Jika lubangnya kendor, tidak akan ada lagi laki-laki yang mau tidur dengannya. Bagaimana jika ia melajang seumur hidup? Bagaimana jika Chanyeol meninggalkannya? Bagaimana jika Chanyeol tidak ingin tidur dengannya lagi?

Ahh.. Baekhyun berbicara seolah Chanyeol adalah miliknya, Chanyeol hanyalah kakak tirinya, ia bukanlah kekasih atau suaminya. Kenapa Baekhyun harus merasa takut jika ditinggalkan Chanyeol?

_"Paman sudah merasakannya, lubangmu tidak terasa seperti perawan. Lubangmu terasa longgar Baek."_

Lagi.. ucapan Jongin kembali berputar dikepalanya. Baekhyun menggeram kesal, ingin sekali rasanya ia memotong penis pamannya itu karena berani mengatai lubangnya kendor.

Tidak bisa, Baekhyun tidak bisa membiarkan ini. Ia harus memastikan apakah lubangnya benar-benar kendor atau tidak. Ia harus memastikan lubangnya terasa ketat seperti perawan sebelum Chanyeol kembali menyentuhnya. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan lelaki itu. Sungguh, Baekhyun tidak ingin mengecewakan Chanyeol.

_"Kau tidak membalas pesanku? Aku menunggu untuk obat yang belum kau kirimkan. Kirim obat itu segera, kau pasti tau akibatnya jika tidak segera kau kirimkan bukan?"_

SENT

Baekhyun kembali mengirimkan pesan singkat pada seseorang yang ia kenal di ibukota. Orang itu harus segera mengirimkan sisa obat yang belum dikirim. Baekhyun akan berbuat nekat jika dalam waktu 3 hari ke depan obat itu belum sampai ditangannya.

CKLEK

"Aku pulang.."

Itu suara Sehun, Baekhyun langsung berlari keluar kamar untuk menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehun Hyung."

Sehun tampak cukup lusuh, ia terlihat sangat kelelahan dan kedua matanya pun terlihat sayu. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Baekhyun menghampirinya.

"Wae?"

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah Hyung."

"Pekerjaan Hyung sangat banyak hari ini, Hyung lelah, Hyung butuh istirahat."

"Jangan tidur dulu Hyung."

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Sehun dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. Aroma keringat khas seorang lelaki dewasa yang bercampur dengan bau rokok langsung menusuk indera penciuman Baekhyun. Bukannya merasa jijik, Baekhyun justru semakin merasa terangsang karenanya.

"Aku menginginkanmu Hyung." Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Sehun seduktif.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Hyung lelah Baek, Hyung sedang tidak ingin."

"Hmm.. tapi aku sedang ingin Hyung."

Baekhyun merengek seperti seorang balita, ia sengaja membuat suaranya seimut mungkin agar Sehun tergoda.

"Besok saja.."

"Sekarang Hyung.." Baekhyun meremas kejantanan Sehun hingga pria itu berjengit.

Sehun melepas tangan Baekhyun yang meremas kejantanannya. "Jangan disentuh Baek, nanti berdiri."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, ia kembali meremas kejantanan Sehun dengan lebih keras.

"Hyuuung ayoooo.."

Sehun menghela nafas, Baekhyun menarik tangannya kedalam kamar. Tubuhnya di dorong begitu saja hingga terbaring diatas kasur. Sehun sebenarnya merasa sangat lelah, hari ini banyak sekali pesanan kayu dan kanopi yang harus ia buat. Ia ingin tidur tapi ia tidak bisa mengabaikan Baekhyun begitu saja.

Ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika Baekhyun menarik celananya, ia biarkan pemuda mungil itu menggerayangi tubuhnya sepuas yang ia mau.

.

.

.

"Appa sudah menemui Victoria?"

"Sudah.."

"Lalu bagaimana? Appa akan bertanggung jawab?"

Yifan pulang kerumah tepat setelah Sehun menyemburkan spermanya di dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Sehun hanya berbaring saja selama mereka berhubungan, Baekhyun yang bergerak dengan posisi uke on top. Sehun sepertinya memang sangat kelelahan, ia langsung tertidur setelah ejakulasi. Pria itu ejakulasi setelah 'digoyang' selama 3 menit. Sehun benar-benar payah, seorang dominan yang kelelahan memang tidak bisa diharapkan jika dipaksa berhubungan seks.

"Itu bukan anak Appa."

"Mwo?"

"Victoria tidak sedang mengandung anak Appa, ia mengandung anak dari pria lain."

Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit mendengarnya, hamil anak pria lain? Victoria terlihat sangat meyakinkan ketika menemuinya kemarin.

"Appa tau darimana?"

"Appa tidak sengaja memergoki Victoria tengah menghubungi pria yang menghamilinya, tadinya appa memang ingin bertanggung jawab, tapi setelah tau ia membohongi appa, appa mengurungkan niat untuk menikahinya."

Baekhyun terdiam, apa mungkin Victoria membohonginya? Tapi untuk apa? Apa laki-laki yang menghamilinya enggan bertanggung jawab hingga ia meminta ayahnya yang bertanggung jawab?

"Dirumah sedang tidak ada orang kan?"

"Sehun Hyung sedang tidur, kenapa Appa bertanya?"

"Appa ingin dipijat, kau bisa?"

Baekhyun terdiam, dipijat? Ah kebetulan sekali. Sebenarnya tadi ia ingin bertanya pada Sehun apakah lubangnya benar-benar longgar atau tidak. Tapi belum sempat bertanya lelaki itu sudah mendengkur terlebih dahulu. Sekarang, kebetulan ayahnya ada dirumah ia bisa menanyakan soal itu bukan?

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku mau Appa, aku akan memijat tubuh Appa sampai Appa terpejam dalam kenikmatan."

Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit, Yifan yang melihat itu hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya kecil. Langsung ia tarik tangan putranya itu untuk masuk kedalam kamar.

..

_Esoknya.._

Chanyeol menatap gedung 3 lantai yang merupakan sebuah bank, ia langsung datang kemari setelah Irene memberitahukan alamat dimana Suho bekerja.

Chanyeol harus menemui Suho, ia harus meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Baekhyun di masa lalu. Yang ia tahu, Suho bekerja di bank tersebut sebagai seorang manager.

"Hari ini aku ingin makan bulgogi dan japchae, aku tau restoran yang cukup terkenal di sekitar sini."

Itu Suho, Chanyeol masih mengingatnya meskipun sudah lama tidak bertemu. Suho tidak banyak berubah, ia hanya terlihat lebih dewasa dari saat terakhir mereka bertemu.

Suho berjalan keluar dari gedung bersama dua orang pria yang tidak Chanyeol kenal. Lelaki berkacamata itu terlihat sangat rapi dengan setelan jas dan kemeja berwarna hitam putih.

"KIM JOONMYEON."

Chanyeol berteriak dari arah parkiran.

Suho langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Ia terlihat celingukan mencari sumber suara.

"KIM JOONMYEON."

Chanyeol kembali berteriak, Suho terus celingukan hingga bola matanya seolah hampir melompat ketika melihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri di area parkiran.

"Park Chanyeol?"

.

.

.

"Secangkir Americano panas Anda Tuan, selamat menikmati."

Suho tersenyum ke arah pelayan wanita yang baru saja menyuguhkan secangkir kopi Americano panas diatas mejanya. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Suho kembali memfokuskan atensinya pada seseorang yang duduk di sebrang meja.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Chanyeol ah."

Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya, ucapan Irene tentang perselingkuhan yang dilakukan Suho dan Baekhyun kembali berputar dikepalanya. Emosinya seolah hendak meledak ketika membayangkan bagaimana tubuh adiknya dijamah oleh Suho, laki-laki yang seharusnya menjadi pelindung bagi Baekhyun.

"Aku mempercayakan Baekhyun padamu bukan untuk kau rusak bajingan!"

Tatapan Chanyeol sangat tajam, ingin sekali rasanya ia menghancurkan rahang pria biadab ini!

Suho menghela nafas. "Kau sudah tau?"

"Aku tau semuanya, aku tau kau bercerai dengan Irene karena berselingkuh dengan Baekhyun adikku!"

"Aku tau aku salah, tapi ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Chanyeol ah."

"Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau berpikir untuk merusak masa depan Baekhyun begitu?"

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu. Baekhyun yang terus menggodaku."

"Apa kau pikir aku akan percaya?"

"Kenyataannya memang seperti itu, awalnya aku tidak memperdulikannya. Awalnya aku terus menghindar ketika ia berusaha menggodaku, aku pikir aku akan bisa menahannya, tapi ternyata aku salah. Aku kalah dan aku tergoda oleh bujuk rayunya, ia sengaja menggodaku ketika Irene tidak berada dirumah."

"Apa yang membuat Baekhyun jadi seperti itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tau, tapi sejak ikut denganku sikapnya memang agak aneh. Ia sering bertelanjang dirumah, aku dan Irene juga pernah beberapa kali memergokinya sedang menonton video porno diponselnya. Saat itu Baekhyun masih kelas 2 smp, Irene sangat murka dan langsung menyita handphonenya."

Rasanya Chanyeol masih sulit percaya, adiknya yang polos dan menggemaskan itu kenapa bisa menonton video porno? Sebenarmya apa yang terjadi denganmu Baekhyun ah?

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Chanyeol ah, aku tau aku salah. Tidak seharusnya aku menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun. Aku juga tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik."

Suho menunduk, ia tampak sangat menyesal. Ia telah berjanji pada Yifan untuk menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik. Ia tidak bisa menepati janjinya pada Yifan. Jika saja ia tidak tergoda oleh Baekhyun, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Rumah tangganya dengan Irene tidak akan hancur dan hubungannya dengan Lucas juga tidak akan menjadi sedingin sekarang.

"Mungkin saja Baekhyun jadi seperti itu karena pergaulannya, apa kau tau dengan siapa saja ia bergaul selama ini?"

"Baekhyun tidak banyak bergaul dengan teman-teman seusianya, setauku ia hanya berteman dengan seseorang bernama Kyungsoo, ia teman sekelasnya semasa SMA."

"Kau tau dimana alamat rumahnya? Harus ada seseorang yang bertanggung jawab atas rusaknya moral adik bungsuku."

"Aku tau, ia tinggal tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalku."

Chanyeol menatap Suho dalam diam, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Suho sepenuhnya. Baekhyun memang binal, hanya laki-laki yang tidak normal yang tidak akan tergoda oleh kecantikannya.

"Kau orang pertama yang menyentuh Baekhyun?"

"Mwo?"

"Jika kau berselingkuh dengan Baekhyun itu berarti kau menjadi orang pertama yang menyentuhnya bukan?"

"Aniya, bukan aku. Baekhyun sudah tidak perawan saat bersamaku."

"Mwo?"

"Baekhyun sendiri yang bercerita, ia menyerahkan kesuciaannya pada pria lain."

Chanyeol mengernyit, jadi bukan Suho? Lantas siapa? Ada berapa pria yang pernah meniduri Baekhyun?

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya erat, ia benar-benar kesal mengetahui Baekhyun yang sudah pernah disentuh oleh pria lain selain dirinya.

.

.

.

Pukul berapa ini? Baekhyun menatap jam di dinding kamar yang sudah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi. Tubuh mungilnya masih dipeluk dengan erat oleh Yifan yang tengah mendengkur halus.

Baekhyun menepuk dada bidang sang ayah dengan pelan.

"Bangun Appa, ini sudah pagi.."

Yifan mengerjapkan matanya pelan, sontak ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat wajah putra bungsunya.

"Selamat pagi sayang."

"Pagi Appa, Appa tidur dengan nyenyak?"

"Sangat nyenyak, itu semua berkat kau." Yifan mencubit hidung Baekhyun dengan gemas.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan Appa."

"Apa itu?"

"Apa.. lubangku terasa longgar?"

Yifan mengernyit. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Jawab saja Appa, aku penasaran."

Yifan terkekeh pelan. "Jika lubangmu longgar, apa mungkin Appa meminta dilayani sampai berkali-kali?"

Baekhyun terdiam, semalam ayahnya menyetubuhinya sampai 6 kali. 3 kali saat tengah malam dan 3 kali saat menjelang subuh. Semalam ayahnya memang minta dipijat, tapi ia juga mencari-cari kesempatan agar bisa meniduri Baekhyun.

Yifan memang ayah yang bejat..

"Jadi maksud Appa, lubangku tidak longgar?"

"Memang tidak seperti perawan, tapi jepitannya masih sangat nikmat sampai membuat Appa ketagihan."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, setidaknya apa yang dikatakan paman Jongin tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Lubangnya masih cukup nikmat untuk dinikmati para lelaki pencari kenikmatan seperti mereka.

"Tapi.. Baek, kau sudah tidak perawan?"

Baekhyun terdiam. "Kenapa Appa bertanya?"

"Appa hanya bertanya."

"Selaput daraku pecah ketika aku berusia 15 tahun Appa, saat itu aku sedang bersepeda dan tanpa sadar merobek selaput daraku sendiri."

Yifan mengangguk pelan. "Begitu rupanya."

Baekhyun ikut mengangguk. "Yasudah, karena sekarang sudah pagi, aku akan membuat sarapan dulu."

"Ne."

Baekhyun menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya, ia ambil handuk yang menggantung dibalik pintu dan memakainya asal. Pemuda 18 tahun itu dengan segera membuka pintu kamar, ia langsung terlonjak ketika melihat Sehun berdiri tepat di depan pintu.

"S-Sehun Hyung."

Yifan yang hendak menutup matanya kembali ikut merasa terkejut dan dengan segera menutup tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sehun menatap tajam mereka berdua.

..

"Aku akan tinggal selama beberapa hari, kau bisa pulang terlebih dahulu."

"..."

"Ne, ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan."

"..."

"Ne, hati-hati Hyung."

PIIP

Chanyeol berjalan masuk kedalam supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan, ia baru saja menghubungi Changmin dan mengatakan jika ia tidak bisa ikut pulang ke Taekgu. Ia masih harus tinggal di Seoul selama satu atau dua hari kedepan untuk mencari tau apa yang tidak ia ketahui terkait adik bungsunya.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah rak khusus mie instan, ia memilih beberapa bungkus mie untuk dibawa pulang. Ia langsung berbalik dan hendak membayar di kasir sebelum seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja menabrak tubuhnya.

BRUKK

Mie yang dibawa Chanyeol berhamburan dilantai.

"Jeoseonghamnida, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Ucap seorang pemuda mungil yang terlihat seperti anak SMA.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, anak kecil ini mengingatkannya pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena ia terus menunduk dan menggunakan penutup kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Pemuda mungil itu menunduk dan mengambil beberapa bungkus mie milik Chanyeol.

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf tuan- oh? Park Chanyeol ssi?"

"Darimana kau tau namaku?"

Sosok itu dengan segera merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketnya. "Kau Park Chanyeol bukan?"

Ia menunjukan sebuah foto lama dengan potret dirinya ketika masih muda.

"Ini kan.."

"Aku Do Kyungsoo, teman dekatnya Baekhyun." Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan serius.

.

.

.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang kalian lakukan semalam?"

Sehun menatap tajam dua sosok yang kini hanya bisa menundukan kepala mereka. Sehun benar-benar tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ia memergoki ayah dan adiknya sendiri tidur di atas satu ranjang tanpa sehelai benang yang melekat ditubuh mereka.

"Jawab aku Appa, Baekhyuniee."

Yifan menatap Baekhyun dengan ragu, apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang?

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya panjang. "Seperti yang kau lihat, semalam kami telah melakukan hubungan seks."

"Baekhyun ah.." Yifan terlihat panik.

Sehun membulatkan matanya. "Apa kau gila?"

"Wae? Kita juga pernah bersetubuh Hyung, jangan bersikap sok suci."

"Mworago?" Kini giliran Yifan yang sangat terkejut mendengarnya.

Baekhyun menoleh. "Iya Appa, aku dan Sehun Hyung sudah sering melakukan hubungan intim."

"Ya! Baekhyun ah."

Baekhyun menatap tajam sang kakak. "Tidak ada gunanya menutupi semua, lebih baik kalian berdua tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Tapi kenapa Baekhyuh ah?"

Baekhyun terdiam, ia tampak mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Aku.. aku juga tidak tau Appa, aku hanya suka ketika kalian mencumbu tubuhku. Aku suka ketika penis kalian keluar masuk lubang anusku, aku suka ketika sperma kalian masuk kedalam tubuhku. Aku menyukai sentuhan kalian, aku menyukai setiap kenikmatan yang kalian berikan kepadaku. Aku suka seks, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa penis dominan yang bersarang dilubang anusku."

Sehun dan Yifan sontak terperangah mendengarnya, mereka seolah tidak percaya pada apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun barusan. Baekhyun benar-benar sudah berubah, ia sudah bukan Baekhyun kecil yang mereka kenal dulu.

.

.

.

"Jadi.. kau teman dekat Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku bukan temannya, aku sahabatnya. Kami selalu duduk berdampingan selama 3 tahun di sekolah menengah atas."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Setelah pertemuan yang tidak disengaja, ia langsung mengajak Kyungsoo duduk dibangku pengunjung yang disediakan oleh pihak supermarket.

"Darimana kau bisa tau namaku? Dan darimana kau mendapatkan foto itu?"

Foto yang diperlihatkan Kyungsoo tadi adalah foto ketika ia berusia 18 tahun, foto itu diambil oleh ayahnya ketike mereka pergi ke taman hiburan. Foto itu sudah lama hilang, Chanyeol tidak menyangka jika foto itu sekarang ada ditangan Kyungsoo, seorang remaja yang baru ia kenal beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku mendapatkan foto ini dari Baekhyun, ah ani. Baekhyun sepertinya lupa membawa foto ini."

"Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ne, Baekhyun. Ia selalu membawa foto ini kemanapun ia pergi."

Chanyeol terdiam, ia tatap foto lama itu kemudian. Foto itu terlihat sangat kusam karena diambil 10 tahun yang lalu. Ia pikir foto itu hilang atau jatuh tanpa Chanyeol sadari, ternyata foto ini dicuri oleh Baekhyun.

Tapi.. untuk apa Baekhyun mencuri foto dirinya?

"Aku dan Baekhyun sudah saling mengenal ketika kami sama-sama duduk dibangku SMP, tapi kami baru benar-benar dekat setelah kami duduk dibangku SMA."

"Bagaimana keseharian Baekhyun? Apa dia termasuk anak yang bermasalah?"

"Baekhyun anak yang baik, ia juga cukup pintar hingga selalu masuk lima besar. Ia tidak punya banyak teman, hanya aku sahabat yang paling dekat dengannya. Ia bukan tipikal murid yang sering berbuat onar, secara kepribadian Baekhyun adalah sosok yang baik dan menarik. Hanya saja, Baekhyun sedikit berbeda dari carrier kebanyakan."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Ia sangat suka menggoda laki-laki, sejak SMP ia sering bergonta-ganti pacar. Ia juga sangat suka melakukan hubungan seks."

DEG

"Mwo?"

"Dulu aku pernah memergokinya sedang melakukan hubungan seks dengan 4 orang kakak kelas kami di gudang sekolah. Aku tidak mengadukan hal itu kepada pihak sekolah karena aku tau Baekhyun akan terkena masalah jika aku sampai melakukannya. Tapi sayangnya sikap Baekhyun tidak kunjung berubah, semakin hari tingkahnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia bahkan berani menggoda guru olahraga kami dulu."

"Baekhyun melakukan itu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku sudah sering menasehatinya untuk berhenti menggoda para dominan tapi ucapanku hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Baekhyun, ia tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku."

"Baekhyun bukan tipikal orang yang seperti itu, aku mengenalnya sedari ia masih kecil dan rasanya sangat tidak mungkin jika Baekhyun melakukan itu."

"Aku juga berfikir seperti itu, aku mengenalnya cukup lama dan aku yakin Baekhyun bukanlah carrier binal yang merendahkan harga dirinya dihadapan para dominan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ia bilang ia tidak ingin melakukan itu, tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti. Penis laki-laki seolah menjadi obsesi untuknya dan ia bilang ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa penis yang bersarang dilubang analnya."

"Baekhyun berkata begitu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ne, Baekhyun sendiri yang berkata kepadaku."

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Kau sahabatnya bukan? Kau tau apa yang membuat Baekhyun menjadi seperti itu?"

"Aku pernah membawa Baekhyun ke psikiater untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya dialami oleh Baekhyun."

"Lalu apa hasilnya?"

"Baekhyun positif mengidap Sexophilia."

Chanyeol mengernyit, Sexo apa?

"Sexophilia adalah sebuah kelainan dimana penderitanya mempunyai obsesi berlebih terhadap seks. Kelainan seperti ini biasanya di akibatkan oleh trauma masa lalu yang membuat penderitanya ketergantungan terhadap seks."

"Maksudmu?"

"Baekhyun pernah mengalami sesuatu di masa lalu yang membuatnya ketergantungan terhadap seks."

"Apa? Apa yang Baekhyun alami dimasa lalu?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. "Untuk itu aku tidak bisa cerita, Hyung bisa menanyakan langsung pada Baekhyun."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Dalam beberapa kasus, penderita sexophilia pernah menjadi korban pelecehan seksual dimasa lalu yang membuat mereka ketergantungan terhadap seks. Sebagai contoh, seorang wanita penderita sexophilia di Tiongkok menjadi sangat ketergantungan terhada seks setelah diperkosa oleh pamannya sendiri yang bertubuh tambun. Akibatnya ia memiliki obsesi berlebih terhadap pria bertubuh tambun, ia selalu mempunyai fantasi soal seks bersama pria-pria tambun. Jika ia tidak berhubungan seks dengan pria tambun, ia akan merasa sangat gelisah dan kesulitan untuk tidur dimalam hari."

"Apa sebegitu parahnya Sexophilia itu?"

"Bagi penderitanya itu memang cukup mengganggu, hidup mereka seolah bergantung pada apa yang menjadi obsesi mereka."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun? Maksudku, apa yang menjadi obesesinya selama ini?"

"Selama aku mengenal Baekhyun, ia hanya pernah berhubungan dengan pria-pria yang bertubuh kekar."

"Jadi maksudmu Baekhyun terobsesi pada pria bertubuh kekar?"

"Hyung bisa menanyakannya langsung, Baekhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku, termasuk apa yang menjadi obsesinya selama ini. Aku tidak bisa menceritakan itu kepada orang lain, aku harus tetap menjaga privacy nya sebagai sahabatku. Aku hanya bisa memberitahu tentang kelainan yang Baekhyun alami selama ini, kau kakaknya dan aku rasa kau harus tau soal ini."

Chanyeol terdiam, berarti ada kemungkinan jika Baekhyun pernah mengalami tindak pelecehan seksual dimasa lalu. Tapi kenapa Baekhyun tidak pernah cerita? Saat masih tinggal bersama keluarganya pun ia tidak ingat jika Baekhyun pernah dilecehkan secara seksual. Ia, ayahnya, Sehun dan paman Jongin selalu menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik.

Lantas, apa yang membuat Baekhyun menjadi pengidap Sexophilia seperti itu?

"Apa penyakit itu bisa disembuhkan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Bisa, penderita Sexophilia sejatinya hanya dijadikan objek pelampiasan nafsu seksual, hal itu sebenarnya hanya akan membuat penderitanya semakin kecanduan. Penderita Sexophilia butuh perhatian yang lebih, mereka butuh cinta dan kasih sayang yang tulus dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Jangan jadikan penderita Sexophilia sebagai objek pemuas nafsu saja karena itu hanya akan membuat mereka semakin kecanduan dan sulit untuk disembuhkan."

Chanyeol terdiam, ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya Baekhyun, Baekhyun dan Baekhyun saja.

"Hyung, kau harus mendengarkanku. Baekhyun bukan seorang penggoda, ia pemuda yang baik. Ia hanyalah seekor angsa kecil yang butuh pertolongan."

Chanyeol semakin terdiam, ia kembali menatap foto lusuh dirinya yang dicuri oleh Baekhyun. Ia remas foto itu pelan sembari memejamkan matanya erat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Buat yang kemarin nanya sexophilia itu apa, dichapter ini udah cukup dijelasin ya. Sexophilia dikehidupan nyata gak ada ya, ini cuma akal-akalan author aja nyari nama penyakit supaya bisa dijadiin ff wkwk.

Kalo dikehidupan nyata ada orang yang bener2 kecanduan seks, itu namanya gatel, bukan sexophilia ahahaha.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ini upah yang dijanjikan paman Wang kemarin. Jumlahnya lebih banyak dari yang aku kira."

Sehun menerima setumpuk uang yang baru saja diberikan Jihoon untuknya. Uang ini adalah upah yang dijanjikan untuk jasa pembuatan kanopi dan lemari tiga hari yang lalu.

"Kau tidak terlalu bersemangat Sehun ah, wae?"

"Kau tau? Tadinya uang ini akan aku gunakan untuk membeli cincin emas."

"Cincin emas? Aku pikir harga cincin emas pasti lebih mahal dari ini."

"Jika ditambah dengan uang simpananku jumlahnya pasti akan cukup."

"Untuk apa kau membeli cincin emas?"

"Aku berencana untuk melamar seseorang. Menjadikannya pendamping hidupku dan juga ibu dari anak-anakku."

Jihoon cukup terkejut mendengarnya. "Oh geurae? Kau sudah punya kekasih?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tapi sepertinya aku harus berpikir ulang untuk itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Ia tidak pantas untuk menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku. Kau tau? Ternyata dia suka sekali tidur dengan banyak pria. Aku takut jika aku menikahinya nanti, ia akan bercinta dengan pria lain saat aku pergi bekerja."

Apa kalian percaya? Tadinya Sehun sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk melamar Baekhyun dan menjadikan adik tirinya itu sebagai seorang istri. Sehun bahkan sudah membayangkan ketika Baekhyun menunggunya pulang bekerja sembari menyiapkan makan malam spesial untuk mereka berdua. Sehun juga sudah punya rencana untuk punya rumah sendiri dan mempunyai dua anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang lucu-lucu bersama adik kecilnya itu.

Tapi rencananya itu langsung sirna seketika ketika ia memergoki Baekhyun tidur bersama ayahnya sendiri. Lebih-lebih ketika Baekhyun mengakui bahwa ia sudah sering tidur dengan ayahnya dan kecanduan akan kelamin laki-laki membuat Sehun berpikir ulang hingga puluhan ribu kali untuk menikahi seseorang seperti Baekhyun.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan uang itu sekarang?"

Sehun menatap tumpukan uang itu dalam diam. "Aku akan berburu perawan."

"Mwo?"

Sehun menyeringai. "Uang ini akan aku gunakan untuk mencari wanita yang mau menyerahkan keperawanannya untukku."

"Apa kau gilaaa?"

"Wae? Dia saja bisa tidur dengan banyak pria kenapa aku tidak?"

"Apa kau pikir mudah mencari perawan sekarang?"

"Banyak gadis yang masih perawan di desa ini. Dahyun, Sana, Momo, Chaeyoung. Akan aku gauli mereka satu persatu."

"Kau benar-benar gila Sehun ah."

Sehun kembali menyeringai, bukan hanya Baekhyun yang bisa tidur dengan banyak pria. Ia juga bisa meniduri wanita manapun yang ia mau. Lebih baik uang ini ia gunakan untuk menyenangkan kejantanannya sendiri daripada ia gunakan untuk melamar carrier murahan seperti Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Ini tempat Baekhyun bekerja?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Baekhyun sempat bekerja disini selama beberapa saat. Kau harus tau Hyung, Baekhyun pernah menjalin hubungan terlarang bersama pemilik pabrik ini."

Lagi? Sebenarnya berapa banyak pria yang pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun?

"Dia dikeluarkan karena dituduh mencuri uang bukan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Sebenarnya bukan karena itu. Baekhyun dikeluarkan karena ia mengandung anak dari pemilik pabrik ini."

Chanyeol sontak membulatkan matanya. "Me-mengandung?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Baekhyun hamil diusia dua minggu, bosnya meminta Baekhyun untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Baekhyun setuju, tapi setelah janin itu berhasil digugurkan, pemilik pabrik ini tiba-tiba saja berubah pikiran dan ingin kembali memperbaiki hubungan dengan istrinya."

"Jadi maksudmu, Baekhyun hanya dijadikan pelarian?"

"Benar. Pemilik pabrik ini berselingkuh dengan Baekhyun karena hubungannya dengan sang istri kurang harmonis. Tapi setelah hubungan mereka membaik, Baekhyun dibuang begitu saja. Ia menggunakan cara yang licik dengan menuduh Baekhyun mencuri uang pabrik. Dengan begitu ia bisa dengan mudah mendepak Baekhyun dari tempatnya bekerja."

Chanyeol menatap sebuah gedung putih yang cukup tertutup. Menurut informasi yang ia dapatkan dari Irene, Baekhyun sempat bekerja di pabrik roti. Dan disinalah ia sekarang, Kyungsoo memberitahu detail lokasi tempat kerja Baekhyun sebelumnya. Selain itu, ada sebuah fakta baru yang baru ia ketahui sekarang. Fakta tentang Baekhyun yang pernah menjadi simpanan atasannya sendiri. Bukan hanya itu, Baekhyun ternyata sempat mengandung bahkan sampai melakukan aborsi.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia harus bisa menemui pria itu. Pria yang enggan bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan adik bungsunya..

..

CKLEK

"Halo sayang, aigoo paman sangat merindukan keponakan paman tercinta ini." Jongin langsung memeluk keponakannya dengan erat.

Baekhyun tidak banyak merespon, ia hanya tersenyum tipis sembari membalas pelukan sang paman seadanya.

"Paman bawa banyak sekali oleh-oleh untukmu." Jongin membawa banyak sekali tas belanjaan ditangannya.

"Paman tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Eyy paman sama sekali tidak repot, ayo masuk. Kita buka semua belanjaan ini."

..

"Ini kemeja, kaos, celana jeans, celana dalam, sepatu, sandal, jam tangan, hotpans dan juga lingerie."

"Lingerie?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung melihat sebuah lingerie hitam yang dibelikan Jongin untuknya.

"Kau pasti terlihat sangat menggemaskan jika menggunakan ini."

"Ahhh.. paman terlalu banyak membuang uang."

"Tidak masalah, paman mendapat bayaran yang cukup banyak kemarin. Oh.. bukan hanya pakaian, tapi paman juga membelikan banyak camilan untukmu." Jongin kembali membuka tas belanjaan lain yang penuh dengan camilan.

"Kau suka?"

Baekhyun tersenyum hambar. "Ne, aku suka."

"Wae? Kau terlihat lesu."

"Aniyo, aku baik-baik saja."

"Terjadi sesuatu? Kau sedang sakit?"

Baekhyun terdiam selama beberapa detik, ia tersenyum kemudian. "Paman tau kenapa aku merasa sangat lesu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku merindukan ini."

GREPPP..

Jongin berjengit kaget ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja meremas kejantanannya.

"Sudah 3 hari ini aku tidak melihatnya. Aku tidak membelainya, tidak mengecupnya, tidak menghisapnya." Baekhyun berucap dengan nada yang sangat sensual, ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri sembari mengelus kejantanan Jongin yang masih terbungkus celana.

Jongin menyeringai mendengarnya. "Lepaskan, lepaskan celana paman Baek. Dia milikmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian, ia lepas sabuk yang dipakai Jongin dan menurunkan resletingnya cepat. Celananya juga ikut ia turunkan sampai sebatas paha. Benda panjang berwarna kecoklatan itu sudah terlihat sekarang, Baekhyun sampai menelan liurnya saking tak kuasanya ia menahan hasrat. Baekhyun tidak ingin berlama-lama, ia sudah tidak tahan. Ia masukan batang kejantanan itu kedalam mulutnya sampai Jongin melenguh keras karenanya..

.

.

.

"Ada perlu apa kau mencariku?"

Chanyeol tampak berusaha dengan sangat keras untuk menahan segala emosinya. Pria yang duduk dihadapannya ini bahkan lebih tua dari ayahnya. Itu terlihat dari beberapa rambut putih yang tumbuh dikepalanya. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun berselingkuh dengan pria yang lebih cocok menjadi ayahnya? Chanyeol benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

"Choi Siwon ssi, apa kau mengenal Byun Baekhyun?"

Lelaki tua bernama Siwon itu tampak cukup terkejut mendengarnya, namun ia berusaha keras menutupinya agar Chanyeol tidak merasa curiga.

"Hanya ada satu Byun Baekhyun yang aku kenal selama hidupku. Dia adalah mantan karyawan yang aku sama sekali tidak ingin mengingatnya kembali."

"Apa benar kau pernah menjalin hubungan asmara dengannya?"

"Untuk apa kau bertanya?"

"Aku kakaknya, ia tiba-tiba pulang ke rumah dan berkata jika ia sedang cuti bekerja. Ia tidak kunjung kembali sampai saat ini dan hal itu membuatku curiga. Aku tau ada yang dia sembunyikan dariku."

Siwon menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia tampak mengurut pelipisnya seperti orang yang tengah frustasi.

"Baekhyun terus menerorku."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Mwo?"

"Ia terus meminta uang padaku dan hal itu benar-benar membuatku gila."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku tau aku sudah sering melakukan kesalahan. Tapi ia tidak seharusnya melakukan ini kepadaku, aku bahkan tidak pernah bisa tidur dengan tenang karena ulahnya."

"Memangnya apa yang sudah ia perbuat?"

"Ia mengancam akan menyebarkan video asusila kami jika aku tidak memberikan apa yang ia minta."

"Video asusila?"

Siwon menghela nafas. "Ia menjebakku, diam-diam ia menyimpan kamera tersembunyi saat kami sedang melakukan hubungan intim."

SRETTTT

Chanyeol semakin sulit mengendalikan emosinya, dadanya langsung bergemuruh begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Siwon barusan. ia tarik kerah kemeja sang pimpinan pabrik itu dan bersiap untuk memukul wajahnya. Tangannya sudah mengepal di udara, namun Chanyeol tetap berusaha untuk tidak termakan oleh emosinya. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menghajar wajah tua bangka ini. Sungguh, Chanyeol ingin sekali mengubur pria ini hidup-hidup.

"Wae? Kau mau memukulku?"

"Aku sangat ingin melakukannya. Tapi aku tidak akan melakukan itu."

Siwon menghela nafas. "Tolong hentikan, suruh adikmu untuk berhenti menerorku. Aku baru saja memperbaiki hubungan dengan istriku. Jika ia sampai tau aku pernah berselingkuh dengan mantan bawahanku, ia pasti akan jatuh sakit dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Suruh ia untuk tidak terus meminta uang ataupun memintaku untuk memenuhi semua permintaannya. Pabrik ini sudah hampir bangkrut, aku sudah tidak punya uang untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhannya."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengkhianati istrimu sendiri? Apa kau masih pantas disebut sebagai manusia?"

"Baekhyun yang pertama kali menggodaku, ia tahu aku sedang ada masalah dengan istriku dan ia memanfaatkan celah itu untuk mendekatiku. Ia bilang akan memberikan tubuhnya untukku asal aku bisa memberinya banyak uang."

"Jangan membual bedebah!"

"Aku tidak berbohong, Baekhyun adikmu itu memang seorang pelacur binal."

BUGH!

Cukup sudah! Chanyeol tak mampu menahan emosinya lagi. Akhirnya ia menghajar wajah tua bangka itu hingga tersungkur dilantai.

"Uhukkk.." Siwon sampai memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Chanyeol kembali mencengkeram kerah kemeja Siwon. "Berani sekali kau mengatai adikku pelacur!"

"Pukul, ayo pukul aku lagi! Pukul aku sampai babak belur tapi bilang pada adikmu untuk berhenti menerorku."

Siwon terlihat sangat frustasi. Ia sepertinya benar-benar ketakutan Baekhyun akan menyebarkan video kegiatan intim mereka.

Chanyeol menghempas tubuh Siwon hingga membentur lantai kembali.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu, tapi kau harus berjanji padaku untuk tidak menghianati istrimu lagi. Aku paling benci pada laki-laki yang tidak setia sepertimu."

Siwon mengangguk, ia langsung menunduk dan hendak mencium kaki Chanyeol. "Ne, aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan menghianati istriku lagi. Aku akan mengabdikan sisa usiaku untuk membahagiakannya. Terimakasih, terimakasih banyak Tuan."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, apa yang ia katakan?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, sedaritadi Kyungsoo memang menunggu diluar. Ia enggan masuk dan melihat wajah pria yang pernah menjadi kekasih gelap sahabatnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Aku harus bertemu Baekhyun dan menanyakan semuanya secara langsung."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Ne, mungkin akan lebih baik jika Hyung bertanya secara langsung kepada Baekhyun. Tapi.. aku harap Hyung tidak terlalu memaksa jika Baekhyun enggan menjawab. Aku takut ia merasa tertekan."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ne, terimakasih karena sudah membantuku Kyungsoo ssi."

"Sama-sama, aku harap Baekhyun bisa segera sembuh dan kembali normal seperti sedia kala. Aku percaya, hyung lah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyembuhkan Baekhyun."

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Hyung akan tau jawabannya nanti. Kalau begitu.. aku pamit."

"Ah tunggu sebentar Kyungsoo ssi."

"Ne?"

"Apa kau bisa menemaniku membeli kemeja merah muda?"

..

CKLEK

Jongin tersenyum setelah membuka pintu kamar mandi. Baekhyun ada disana, ia sedang membersihkan diri dibawah guyuran air shower setelah melewati kegiatan yang sangat panas bersamanya. Baekhyun benar-benar luar biasa, Jongin adalah seorang pria perkasa dengan stamina yang tinggi. Selama ini tidak pernah ada wanita maupun carrier yang mampu menyamai staminanya. Kebanyakan dari mereka akan langsung terbaring lemas setelah orgasme yang pertama. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun, ia adalah satu-satunya 'lawan' yang mampu mengimbangi permainan Jongin. Goyangannya benar-benar gilaaaaaa. Jongin sampai kewalahan meladeninya.

Perlahan namun pasti, Jongin berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang. Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk menggosok tubuhnya dengan sabun tampak terlonjak kaget karenanya.

Jongin tersenyum, ia kecup leher jenjang sang keponakan dengan lembut. Ia yang juga dalam kondisi telanjang semakin merapatkan tubuhnya sekaligus ia 'gesekan' batang kejantanannya pada pantat sintal sang keponakan.

"Apa yang Paman lakukan?"

"Mandi bersama sepertinya menyenangkan."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, ia menoleh kebelakang dan mencium bibir sang paman dengan brutal. Ciuman itu terlepas setelah beberapa detik, Baekhyun membiarkan sang paman kembali menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui Paman.." ucap Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu?"

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam. "Aku sudah pernah tidur dengan kakak dan kedua keponakanmu."

Jongin mengeryitkan alisnya bingung. "Kau.. apa?"

Baekhyun menatap sang paman dengan tatapan serius. "Sehun Hyung, Chanyeol Hyung, dan Yifan Appa. Aku sudah sering mencicipi penis mereka."

"Mwo?"

"Penis mereka sudah sering keluar masuk lubang analku. Apa kau masih bisa menerimanya? Atau kau akan menjauh seperti Yifan dan Sehun?"

DEG

Jongin terkejut sekali mendengarnya, refleks ia melepas tangan yang sedari tadi menggerayangi tubuh sang keponakan.

"Wae? Kau terkejut? Apa kau masih bernafsu untuk menanamkan batang penismu di dalam lubang analku lagi setelah kau tau semuanya?"

.

.

.

Sudah jam sembilan malam, Baekhyun sampai menguap bosan dihadapan cermin. Jongin sudah pergi, tepatnya ia langsung pergi setelah Baekhyun berkata bahwa ia pernah 'tidur' dengan kakak dan keponakannya. Entahlah, mungkin ia merasa terkejut?

Ia sama saja seperti Yifan dan Sehun yang langsung menghindari Baekhyun setelah tau kebenarannya. Pria albino dan lelaki bertubuh bak tiang listrik itu bahkan belum menunjukan batang hidungnya lagi sampai saat ini. Terserahlah, Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli. Ia tidak akan bisa terus menyimpan rahasia itu selamanya tak terkecuali dari Chanyeol sekalipun. Baekhyun tau suatu saat nanti Chanyeol pasti akan mengetahui semuanya dan Baekhyun harus sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensi yang akan ia terima nanti.

Ah, Baekhyun baru ingat. Ini sudah tiga hari semenjak kurir itu mengantarkan obat-obat itu bukan? Harusnya pria busuk itu sudah mengirimkan sisanya hari ini.

Baekhyun dengan cepat mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di meja nakas.

_"Obat yang aku minta belum sampai, apa kau sengaja ingin bermain-main denganku?"_

SEND

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Baekhyun ah, kau di dalam?"

Eh sebentar, bukankah itu suara..

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Baek, ini aku Chanyeol."

Baekhyun refleks menjatuhkan ponsel yang ia pegang, pemuda mungil itu langsung berdiri dan dengan cepat membuka pintu kamarnya.

CKLEK

"Chanyeol Hyung?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, Baekhyun dengan segera memeluk tubuh pria tinggi itu dengan erat. Seperti biasa, ia gesek2an kepalanya di dada bidang si pria jantan hingga Chanyeol merasa geli sendiri.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya pelan. "Hyung sangat merindukanmu Baekkie ya.."

"Aku pun, aku amat sangat merindukanmu Hyung. Tiga hari terasa sangat lama untukku."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kau sudah makan? Hyung bawakan usus goreng.."

..

"Hyung tidak makan?"

"Hyung sudah kenyang hanya dengan melihatmu makan."

Sedaritadi Chanyeol hanya duduk diam sembari menopang dagu. Ia terus tersenyum dengan tatapan yang memandang Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau terus memandangiku seperti itu Hyung?" Jujur saja Baekhyun benar-benar grogi ditatap seperti itu oleh Chanyeol.

"Ani, hyung hanya baru sadar jika selama ini adik hyung ternyata bukan manusia."

"Ne? Jika bukan manusia lalu aku ini apa?"

"Bidadari."

BLUSSHH!

Astaga, apa yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan? Apa ia ingin membuat Baekhyun terkena serangan jantung? Lihatlah wajah Baekhyun sekarang, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat dan jantungnya berdetak kencang seperti gendang yang sedang ditabuh.

"H-Hyung.."

"Kau malu?"

"A-aniyo." Aissshhh jinja, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Aigooo, kenapa makanmu berantakan sekali?" Chanyeol mengusap sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

BLUSSSHH!

Rona merah diwajah Baekhyun semakin tak terkontrol, jantungnya hampir meledak sekarang!

"A-aku harus ke kamar mandi."

Pemuda malang itu langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk menormalkan kembali kinerja jantungnya yang sepertinya sudah mulai tidak normal.

..

PLAKK

PLAKK

PLAKK

"Sadar Byun Baekhyun, sadar."

Baekhyun sampai menampar wajahnya sendiri agar ia bisa kembali normal seperti sedia kala. Jantungnya terus saja berdetak kencang dan itu benar-benar membuatnya salah tingkah. Sekarang Chanyeol kakaknya itu sedang membersihkan diri, Baekhyun sendiri sudah duduk dengan manis di ranjang kamar ayahnya.

CKLEK

DEG

Kenapa Chanyeol masuk ke kamar?

"Baek.."

Astaga, dia bahkan tidak pakai baju. Hanya celana pendek berwarna biru yang menutupi area pribadinya. Tetesan air yang menetes dari rambutnya yang kemudian turun ke wajah, dagu, dada, perut, lalu kemudian turun lagi ke..

Astaga, Baekhyun bahkan tak sanggup melihatnya lagi :'(

"W-wae?" Baekhyun benar-benar gugup sekarang.

"Hyung bawakan ini untukmu." Chanyeol memberikan sebuah bungkusan berwarna putih.

"Apa ini?"

"Bukalah.."

Baekhyun membuka bungkusan putih itu. "Hyung membelikannya untukku?"

"Tentu."

Ahh, cantik sekali. Sebuah kemeja pendek berwarna merah muda. Ukurannya sepertinya pas sekali dengan tubuh Baekhyun. Tadinya ia kira Chanyeol lupa atau memang sengaja tidak membelikan kemeja yang tempo hari ia minta.

"Gomawo Hyung."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Sama-sama."

.

.

.

"Ayah, Sehun dan paman Jongin kemana?"

"Aku tidak tau. Mungkin mereka tidak akan pulang."

Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut. Pemuda berparas ayu itu tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang kakak tertua.

"Hyung, aku.."

Dada Baekhyun serasa bergemuruh hebat sekarang. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya terasa bergejolak melihat tubuh topless sang kakak. Hal inilah yang selalu ia rasakan setiap kali melihat tubuh kekar para lelaki. Namun sensasinya terasa lebih hebat ketika ia melihat tubuh Chanyeol. Dada bidangnya, lengan kekarnya, bahu lebarnya, bulu ketiaknya, jakunnya, bulu kakinya, dan jangan lupakan belalai panjang yang mengantung di area selangkangannya. Semua yang ada pada diri Chanyeol benar-benar membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya seperti terbakar.

Rasanya ia ingin terus mencumbui lelaki ini, ia ingin batang kejantanan Chanyeol mengobrak-abrik lubang anusnya hingga ia tenggelam dalam kenikmatan dunia. Sungguh, Chanyeol adalah obsesi terbesar di dalam hidup Baekhyun.

"H-Hyung.." suara Baekhyun sampai bergetar saking tak kuatnya ia menahan hasrat yang tiba-tiba memuncak. Ia belai dada bidang sang kakak dengan sensual agar pria bertubuh kekar itu 'peka' jika Baekhyun sangat mendambakan sentuhannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Baek.."

"A-aku ingin.." Baekhyun menyentuh batang kejantanan Chanyeol dari balik celana yang digunakan kakaknya.

Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun ketika pemuda mungil itu hendak menurunkan celananya. Baekhyun mendongak, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang sudah dipenuhi hawa nafsu.

"Apa hanya seks yang ada dipikiranmu? Apakah kau sangat terobsesi pada penis pria dominan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi wajah yang begitu datar.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup, sungguh. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan.

"H-Hyung, aku mohon."

Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun sekali lagi. Ia terus mengelusnya sembari menahan tangan Baekhyun yang masih berusaha melepas celananya.

"Hyung menyayangimu Baek."

DEG

Baekhyun sontak terdiam, tangan yang sedaritadi berusaha melepas celana Chanyeol langsung berhenti. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan sendu. Ekspresi Chanyeol yang tadinya datar kini sudah berubah menjadi ekspresi sendu yang begitu kentara.

"Hyung menyayangimu Baek, Hyung sangat menyayangimu."

Kalimat itu terus diucapkan oleh Chanyeol secara berulang-ulang. Ia mengucapkan itu sembari mengusap rambut adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol kali ini sampai membuat Bekhyun tanpa sadar meneteskan airmatanya. Entahlah, ia merasa ucapan Chanyeol barusan sarat akan sesuatu. Chanyeol seperti berusaha menyampaikan seluruh isi hatinya. Ucapannya terasa sangat dalam sekaligus menyayat hati Baekhyun.

"Tidurlah, Hyung akan menemanimu sampai kau terlelap."

Chanyeol mengusap airmatanya pelan. Wajah yang tadinya memerah karena dipenuhi hawa nafsu perlahan-lahan mulai kembali normal seperti sedia kala. Baekhyun menunduk, ia semakin merapatkan pelukannya begitu juga Chanyeol yang seolah tidak ingin Baekhyun pergi jauh darinya. Ia peluk tubuh mungil itu pelan sembari ia kecup puncak kepala Baekhyun berkali-kali.

..

_"Penderita Sexophilia butuh perhatian yang lebih, mereka butuh cinta dan kasih sayang yang tulus dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Jangan jadikan penderita Sexophilia sebagai objek pemuas nafsu saja karena itu hanya akan membuat mereka semakin kecanduan dan sulit untuk disembuhkan."_

Chanyeol menatap sang adik bungsu yang kini telah terlelap dengan tatapan sendu. Ucapan Kyungsoo kembali terngiang dikepalanya dan hal itu semakin membuat Chanyeol merasa sedih. Melihat bagaimana ia begitu bernafsu untuk melepas celananya saja Chanyeol sudah bisa menebak jika Baekhyun sudah masuk dalam tahap yang mengkhawatirkan. Jika terus dibiarkan Baekhyun akan semakin kecanduan dan tentu saja itu tidak akan baik untuk masa depannya, bisa saja Baekhyun dijadikan objek pemuas seksual oleh laki-laki hidung belang diluaran sana.

Chanyeol janji, ia janji akan melakukan apapun agar Baekhyun bisa kembali hidup normal seperti dulu.

.

.

.

Ah, sudah jam berapa sekarang? Baekhyun baru saja membuka matanya namun ia tidak menemukan sosok rupawan yang semalaman penuh memeluk tubuhnya dengan lembut. Kemana pria itu pergi? Apa mungkin ia sedang mandi?

Sebaiknya Baekhyun segera bangun. Jika Chanyeol memang sedang mandi, akan lebih baik jika ia menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuknya.

CKLEK

Baekhyun berjalan kearah meja makan dan membulatkan matanya terkejut ketika melihat Chanyeol sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan.

"Hyung.."

Chanyeol menoleh, ia tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang tampak kebingungan melihat dirinya yang sedang menyiapkan makanan.

"Selamat pagi Baek."

Baekhyun menatap semangkuk sup tahu putih dan beberapa telur dadar yang sudah tersedia diatas meja makan. "Hyung memasak?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Mungkin rasanya tidak seenak buatanmu, tapi aku jamin makanannya masih layak untuk dimakan. Hyung tidak terlalu pandai memasak."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku akan membersihkan wajahku dulu."

..

"Baek, apa kau kenal dengan seseorang yang bernama Siwon?"

DEG

Baekhyun yang tadinya tampak begitu lahap menyantap makanan yang sudah disiapkan Chanyeol langsung terdiam begitu mendengar nama itu disebutkan.

"Siwon siapa?"

"Choi Siwon, pemilik pabrik roti di Gwanggido-ju Seoul."

Baekhyun terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil nafas panjang. "Dia mantan atasanku."

"Kau sudah tidak bekerja disana bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ne."

"Kenapa kau berbohong? Kau bilang kau sedang cuti."

"Aku tidak punya pilihan. Aku takut kalian akan bertanya macam-macam jika aku bilang sudah tidak bekerja."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Aku juga sudah bertemu dengan Irene. Ia sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku."

Baekhyun mencengkeram garpu yang ia pegang dengan kuat. Chanyeol sudah tau semuanya? Seberapa banyak yang ia tahu?

"Hyung tidak akan membahasnya lagi. Hyung juga tidak akan memberitahu appa soal ini."

"Wae?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sekilas. "Karena hyung tau apa yang menjadi alasan kau melakukan itu."

Alasan? Alasan apa?

"Makanlah, hyung juga harus segera pergi bekerja. Ah, hampir lupa. Akan lebih baik jika kau tidak terus menerus memeras tuan Choi."

Baekhyun mendelik. "Apa yang dikatakan pria busuk itu padamu?"

"Kau menyimpan video intim kalian dan menjadikan itu senjata untuk memeras tuan Choi bukan?"

DEG

Chanyeol benar-benar tau banyak hal, sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan selama di Seoul?

"Mulailah hidup dengan tenang Baekhyun ah, jangan mengusik orang yang hendak bertaubat."

"Mwo? Apa yang kau katakan Hyung? Dia telah membunuh anakku, ia bahkan menuduhku mencuri uang pabrik hingga aku dikeluarkan secara tidak hormat. Apa menurutmu aku akan diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu?"

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau dapatkan dengan membalas dendam? Apa yang terjadi padamu bukan sepenuhnya salah tuan Choi, kau juga salah karena mau saja berselingkuh dengan pria yang sudah beristri."

"Mwo?"

"Jangan buat dirimu terlihat jahat dengan melakukan balas dendam. Percayalah Baek, orang yang menyakitimu akan terluka pada waktunya."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, selama ini ia memang sering memanfaatkan tua bangka itu untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Ia bisa mendapatkan pil pencegah kehamilan secara cuma-cuma juga berkat memeras pria itu. Baekhyun tidak merasa ia salah telah melakukan itu, Siwon memang pantas diperas untuk menebus semua kesalahannya terhadap Baekhyun.

"Baek.." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Hentikanlah, hyung tidak ingin kau menjadi orang jahat."

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas, sulit baginya untuk memaafkan pria busuk seperti Siwon. Tapi karena Chanyeol yang meminta, Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut.

"Ne, akan aku coba.." ucap Baekhyun sembari mengangguk kecil.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Terimakasih.."

.

.

.

_"Penis mereka sudah sering keluar masuk lubang analku. Apa kau masih bisa menerimanya? Atau kau akan menjauh seperti Yifan dan Sehun?"_

Jongin tertawa kencang, sungguh ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Baekhyun juga mencicipi penis kakak dan keponakannya. Pria mungil itu benar-benar definisi dari sebuah kebinalan yang sesungguhnya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidur dengan empat pria yang bahkan masih satu keluarga? Gilaaaa, Baekhyun benar-benar. Jongin sudah sering bertemu dengan banyak pelacur tapi Baekhyun benar-benar berada pada level yang berbeda. Sebejat-bejatnya seorang pelacur, mereka tidak akan mungkin menggoda keluarga mereka sendiri. Tapi Baekhyun? Ia bahkan berani menghisap penis ayahnya sendiri hahaha.

"Byun Baekhyun, ahhh atau Park Baekhyun? Hahaha kau benar-benar menarik."

"Jongin ah."

"Uh Yifan Hyung, Sehuniee.. akhirnya kalian datang juga. Kemarilah, kita makan kerang bersama."

Yifan dan Sehun akhirnya datang, mereka memang diminta datang kesebuah kedai kerang oleh pria berkulit cokelat itu.

"Wae? Aku harus segera pergi ke bengkel." Ucap Sehun dengan nada datar.

"Aku juga harus kembali ke lokasi proyek." Ucap Yifan yang duduk disamping Jongin.

"Eyyy kenapa buru-buru? Aku baru mendapat banyak upah kemarin. Bibi, tolong ambilkan 3 porsi kerang rebus pedas." Panggil Jongin pada penjual kerang.

"Ne."

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Paman?"

"Kalian tidak pulang kerumah?"

"Aku menginap dirumah Jihoon, aku malas pulang kerumah."

"Kemarin aku tidur di proyek, terkadang tidur di bangunan yang belum usai terasa lebih nyaman daripada tidur dirumah." Jawab Yifan asal.

Jongin tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Baekhyun. Kalian sengaja menghindarinya bukan?"

"Apa yang Baekhyun katakan?"

"Aku sudah tau semuanya, kalian sudah sering menyetubuhi Baekhyun bukan?"

DEG

Yifan dan Sehun saling menatap dalam diam, ekspresi wajah mereka langsung berubah. mereka tampak sangat enggan melanjutkan pembicaraan ini.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Aku juga."

"Eyyyy, tunggu dulu. Jangan pergi dulu. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Jongin dengan cepat menahan lengan kedua lelaki itu ketika mereka benar-benar akan pergi.

"Aku juga sudah sering meniduri Baekhyun."

Sehun dan Yifan sontak menatap Jongin dengan tampang terkejut. "Ne?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Setiap ada kesempatan aku pasti 'menikmati' tubuhnya. Kemarin aku juga sempat bersetubuh dengannya. Tapi saat aku hendak kembali membobol 'lubangnya', ia tiba-tiba berkata jika ia sudah sering bercinta dengan Yifan hyung, Sehun dan juga Chanyeol."

Sehun semakin terkejut mendengarnya. "Chanyeol hyung?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Ne, Chanyeol juga pernah 'menikmati' lubang hangat adikmu itu."

"Aku tidak menyangka Baekhyun bisa sampai melakukan itu." Yifan sampai mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Jongin tertawa lagi. "Aku juga tidak menyangka, tapi aku justru semakin merasa tertarik. Kalian tau? Pikiranku jadi semakin liar sekarang. Baekhyun membuatku berpikir untuk melakukan banyak hal yang menyenangkan bersama."

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Apa yang kau bicarakan Paman? Hal menyenangkan apa?"

Jongin menyeringai, ia meminta Sehun dan Yifan untuk semakin mendekat kearahnya. Ia kemudian berbisik pelan.

"Gangbang.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Masih ada gak sih yang nungguin ff ini? :v


End file.
